


Caught up in love

by Gizmomis



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Zachary Levi - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, F/M, High School, Love, Sex, Shady Past, Teacher-Student Relationship, Witch Craft, arrested unfairly, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 60,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: This story takes place in Blue River High School were three male teachers with their own set of problems try to navigate through students, parents and other teachers to find the love they all seek and long for.Ben is 41 and resently divorced from his wife through 5 years. She wanted to find herself. Ben dreams of children but is scared to be hurt again.Tom is 36 and in a dead end relationship. His girlfriend never has time for him, she has her own company and her friends. She is constantly talking down to him for lacking ambitions and not living up to his potential. He is desperately seeking love and attention, but end up fighting feelings he know he shouldn't have.Zac is 37 and resently single when his girlfriend left him for someone with a fancy job. He is hurt and about to give up on love, when he is totally blown of his feet. But she is a free spirit and he dreams of commitment and ever after.How Will their year go ? Will they find love ? Will they get what they dream of ? Or Will it all end badly ?





	1. Casting list/who is in the story

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you would like to read this story :-)

Tom Hiddleston 37 year old Latin/drama teacher in a relationship with Sandra

 

Benedict Cumberbatch 41 years old english literature teacher. Divorced.

 

Zachary Levi 38 years old Music teacher. Single.

 

Sandra 34 years old owns her own adverticing agency. In a relationship with Tom.

 

Amelie 39 years old teacher art history. Resently divorced. Mother of René

 

René 4 years old. Amelie's son

 

Harmony 35 years old. White witch and yoga instructor, owns a small butique with curiousities. Mother of River. Single and free spiritet.

 

River 15 years old junior, loves Music and theatre. Protective of his mother Harmony

 

Paige 19 years old senior, cheerleader with a love for theatre. Sweet and romantic girl.

 

Daisy 18 years old cheerleader, Paige new best friend. Fun and preppy girl.

 

 

 


	2. The holy trinity of hot and sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige start at her new School and Discovery that teachers Can be both hot and sexy

*Paige*  
"Are you okay peach ?" My father asks me in the car outside my new school; Blue River high school in Milton, a thriving city just outside Boston, Massachusetts. "Are you sure you don't want me to come inside with you ?"

"I am fine daddy". I give him a peak on the cheek and open the door. "I am nineteen years old, I can do this myself".

He smile a me and waves as he drives off. I love my father dearly. He is all I got after my mother died 3 months ago. I spend the whole last year helping him care for her while she withered away. So now I am starting my senior year a year to late on a new school.

I go to the office and get all my papers and as I am about to leave to find my first class, a very pretty blonde girl in a cheerleading outfit walks in and hands the secretary a note. "Thanks Daisy. Oh could you show our new student Paige here to her first class ?"

The blonde girl smiles at the secretary. "Sure Miss Benson". Then she turns to me and offers me her hand. "Welcome, I am Daisy and I am the captain of the cheerleading squad".

"Hi Daisy, I am Paige, and I used to be a cheerleader at my old school". I have had a long break though. She smiles even brighter. "Then you should most definitely try out, we always need new good cheerleaders. Let me see you schedule".

She plucks it from my hand and study it. "Ohh first you have english literature with Mr Cumberbatch. He is so cute and he has the most sexy voice, all deep and british". She says swooning. "And I can see you have both Mr Hiddleston and Mr Levi Pugh as well or as we call them, the holy trinity of hot and sexy".

"Oh". Is all I can really think of to say. I have never had a teacher I would think of like that, but okay I have never had a hot or sexy teacher.

She walks me down to the right room. "Here you go, English lit. Have fun. And if you want to you can come sit with me at lunch".

"Thank you". I say with a smile. Before walking into my classroom, thinking to myself that I might very well take her up on her offer.

I take a seat and soon after the door opens and the teacher walks in. Okay he is kind of cute. He has dark a bit unruly hair, high cheekbones and perfectly drawn lips. He is wearing jeans and a tweed jacket over a white shirt.

He looks in his papers. "I see we got a new student this year, Paige ?" He looks around and I put up my hand. "Welcome Paige, I hope you will like it here". His voice is deep and soothing with a distinct British accent.

"Thank you sir, I am sure I will". I smile at him. I hope I can still remember everything after a year at home. I used to be a good student.

My first lessons go great, and beside being handsome, Mr Cumberbatch is also an amazing teacher and very easy to understand. I already like him.

Before I know it is time for lunch and I make my way to the cantine. Luckily I spot Daisy really fast, she is in line to get food and I hurry up to her. "Hi again Daisy".

"Oh hi Paige". She says smiling. "You can just jump into the line here with me". She moves a bit. "So how was your first lesson with Mr Cumbersnack ?" She asks grinning.

I giggle at her twist on his name. "It was fine. I actually like him, he is a great teacher. And well yeah he is kind of handsome".

"Well talking about handsome, see that tall drink of sexy who just walked through the door ?" She makes a motion with her head. "That is Mr Levi Pugh, the music teacher. Can you believe his girlfriend dumped him for someone else at the end of last year". She makes a face. "She must have been deranged".

I look at him, he don't look like a teacher. He is really tall with dark hair that are a bit longer an the top and has a tendency to curl. His eyes are big and hazel and he has a gorgeous smile. His face with the short beard are as handsome as any Hollywood heart-throb. "Oh wow, he looks more like a movie star than a teacher".

"I know". Daisy says sighing. "And on top of that he is so sweet and caring". She batter her eyes. "And he sings amazing. Man if I was just 10 years older, hell 5 years older...". She says and wink at me.

"And he wasn't your teacher". I chip in and she rolls her eyes. "Yeah and that too, not that I really care but well the law does".

After lunch Daisy walks me down to my latin class, she is shaking her head. "Don't know why you want to learn latin, but hey you get to oogle Hiddles. By the way don't call him that to his face. See you at tryouts this afternoon right ?"

"Sure, see you". I walk into class and find a desk. I am starting to wonder if it is a requirement for male teachers to look like models and movie stars to work here.

Two minutes late the door opens and the teacher comes hurrying in, looking a bit disheveled. "Sorry I am a bit late".

"We would be more concerned if you weren't". A boy says and Mr Hiddleston looks at him, then he throws back his head and laughs the most adorable dorky laugh. "Ehehehehe you might be right Charlie".

I feel like I can't breathe as I watch my latin teacher run a hand through his sandy ginger hair, making it curl and look even more ruffled. If I was to describe how the perfect man would look, I probably wouldn't have said anything that was close to the vision standing at the desk. He is tall and wearing a perfectly fitted gray suit, but the blue shirt under is straining at the buttons everytime he moves and he has some banged up grey suede boots on his feet. He has a pair of black rimmed glasses perched on his aristocratic nose.

If I see one part at a time I would say he has a strong jaw with ginger stubbles, and almost to sharp cheekbones that could easily look feminine. His lips are to thin and pink, his forehead a tad to high and he has the most intense blue eyes I ever saw. Put together those imperfections create perfection. He is the most handsome and sexy man I ever laid my eyes upon.

"We got a new student". He looks in his papers, then scan the room. "Paige ?" His eyes fall on me and looking into those blue oceans I totally forget how to speak, he arches an eyebrow slightly. "You are Paige right ?"

I blush like crazy. "Yes, sure, I am sir". Way to go Paige start out by acting like you are star struck by the hot teacher.

He smiles, a small very adorable smile. "No need to be that formal, just call me Tom. And welcome I am sure you are going to like it here".

Oh I already likes it here very much, most definitely. "Thank you Mr .. uhh Tom. I am sure I will".


	3. Just tell her to stop acting like a whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys sums up the first day back at School and Ben meets Amelie

*Tom*  
There is a knock on my office door as I sit looking through some papers right after school has finished. "Come in Zac".

 

The door opens, and his face pops in. "How did you know it was me ?" He walks inside leaving the door open and flops down in one of the chairs across my desk. "Ben will be here in two minutes, I told him to bring his good whisky. I think a drink is appropriate after first day of school".

 

"I knew it was you because you are the only one who knocks in to top corner of a door". I tell him putting down my papers. "And well, yeah a drink actually sounds good".

 

"So how is things at home ?" He looks at me. "Is Sandra still more interested in her work and her girlfriends than in you ?"

 

I make a face, it is not that she isn't interested in me, well I hope that it isn't. She is just very busy running her own advertising agency. And when she is off, the way she relax the most is by going to cafes and bars with her girlfriends. "She is just busy".

 

"Don't want to burst your bubble Tom, but it always start with just being busy". A flash of pain passes over his face. "Ask Ben too. His wife was suddenly always busy. And bam she asked for a divorce".

 

I am happy when Ben walks in with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, so I don't have to answer. I know my two best friends has been burned and hurt. Zac's girlfriend of two years left him for an investment banker, telling him that he lacked drive and ambition and she couldn't waste her life with someone that would never aspire to anything serious. 

Ben's wife of five years suddenly asked for divorce in the beginning of last school year. She had decided she never wanted the kids he longed so much for, but rather travel the world and discover herself. Even though I have to admit he is better of without her.

I get why they are not to positive about relationships right now. But me and Sandra has been together for three years, we love each other and work will be less when she is established.

 

Ben is pouring us each a glass of whisky, as he hands me one he says. "Is it just me or are the senior girls getting more and more.. ummm out there each year. I mean it can be hell teaching them, they think they can achieve anything by flirting".

 

"God yes, someone seem to have told them that sex will give them everything in life. I have this girl in my music class, today she kept telling me that she will do anything, as in anything to get the lead in this years musical. She is 17 for God's sake". Zac says, rolling his eyes.

 

Ben nods. "I had one who sat in first row, and she was wearing this short skirt. She spend the class moving her legs farther and farther apart until I had full view of her panties. I mean I would never think of doing anything. But for God's sake I am a man and it makes it hard to focus".

 

"Oh yeah the 'whoops I forgot I had on such a short skirt, do you like my panties' trick". I say nodding. "You just don't know what to do, I mean you can't really say anything in the middle of class and pulling them aside after, well kind of embarrassing as they will just pretend that you are the pervert who looks at teenage girls".

 

"Why can't you say anything in class ? Tell them to close their legs and stop acting like a whore". Zac says. "I would do that. But my students can't hide under a desk so luckily I don't have to deal with that".

 

"I am sure you would". Ben says and looks at me, we both laugh and Ben raises his glass. "To a great year, with whores, fun and maybe love to find".

*Amelie*  
I am on my way out of the school after my first day in my new job. I am in a bit of hurry as I have to pick up my son René from kindergarten, so of course I manage to stumble over the doorstep on my way out and drop all my papers.

 

I curse pretty badly in french and I hear a deep sexy chuckle. "Do you need and hand there darling ?" The voice is british with a distinct accent.

 

I nod but don't look up as I see jeans clad legs squatting down next to me, helping collect my papers. Then he stands up and offers me a hand. And I look up at him. He has a striking face with very high cheekbones and perfectly drawn lips and then the most extraordinary eyes I ever saw, as miniature galaxies in blue and green. "Thank you..". I say as he hands me the paper.

 

"I haven't seen you before". He says, offering me his hand. "I am Benedict Cumberbatch, but just call me Ben. I teach english literature".

 

I smile at him. "Amelie Baudin". I say. "And yes I am new here, I teach art history".

 

"Oh a very interesting subject. I actually used to have an art scholarship when I went to boarding school". He says, he is still holding my hand in his.

 

I send him a small teasing smile. "Well I would love to see some of your work someday then". I don't know why, but I would actually like to see something he had painted. I have a strange feeling I would like it.

 

"Well I don't really paint to much these days, but maybe I should start again". He says with a most charming smile.

 

I extract my hand from his. "Not to be impolite, but I have to go. I need to go pick up my son. But see you around".

 

His smile falters a tiny bit as I mentioned my son, but then he nods. "Yeah, we'll surely bump into each other again. Good day".

*Harmony*  
"So did you have a good first day ?" I ask my son River as he jumps into the front seat of my beat up old car. "Did you get some friends ?"

 

He rolls his eyes. "The kids in my class is so childish mom, but at least no one is bullying me here". I am happy to hear him say that. He can be a bit of a loner and in his old school a couple of the jocks had it in for him.

 

"And you had your first music class. So is your teacher any good ?" My son can be a bit picky, he hadn't felt his last music teacher was good enough.

 

River lights up. "Oh you have to meet him mom. He is amazing and he is just the coolest guy ever, not like a teacher at all".

 

"That sounds great". I tell him and turns on the car. "I am sure I will meet him soon".


	4. Wrong feelings and the right song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige and Tom are figthing forbidden feelings. Harmony Finally meets her sons teacher she heard so much about, and realise he is not at all as expected

1 month later  
*Paige*  
I keep my eyes down as I check the test against the fact sheet. Too aware the he is sitting almost right in front of me, behind his desk. I don't have to look to know that he is sitting with those long legs far apart, his pink tongue poking slightly out between his lips as he focus and his glasses having slid a bit down on his nose.

 

It can easily be said that I have spend way to much time studying him, my latin teacher Tom. I help him twice a week with grading tests and other paperwork. I love doing it, both because I learn a lot and well I get to spend time alone with him.

 

He is the most intelligent and interesting man I have ever met. And he is sweet and gracious at the same time, there is nothing pretentious or snobbish about him. I only find him more handsome and sexy each time I look at him, even though I shouldn’t.

I guess it can easily be said that I have a major crush on my teacher. Even if it is as wrong as it can be, not only because he is my teacher. He is also 37 years old, almost twice my age and he has a girlfriend he lives with. So these feelings are just something I have to ignore and then they will go away.

 

"How are those coming along ?" I hadn't heard him get up from his chair, but suddenly he stands behind me. He is leaning over me, one hand beside me on the desk the other resting on my shoulder and I find it that I can't breathe.

 

I try to focus. To not let him know how he affects me. It would be so embarrassing. "I am almost done Mr Hiddleston". I don't know why I insist on using his last name. Probably to distance myself from him in some way.

*Tom*  
"Paige, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Tom ?" I ask her softly, seeing how my breath on her ear gives her goosebumps down the neck.

 

She blushes and keep her eyes on the paper in front of her, biting her lip in away that makes me swallow. "Probably many more times Mr Hiddleston". 

 

I sigh and stand up. "Thank you for your help as always Paige, you better go get ready for the audition". We are having auditions for the school musical.

 

"I don't think I am going to audition for the musical". She says as she places the last paper in the pile and get up from the chair.

 

I whip around, forgetting for a moment that I am her teacher and she is my student, my way to young student. I step up to her, grabbing her chin to tilt her head, forcing her to look into my eyes. "You have to audition Paige, you are really talented. We need you for the musical".

 

She looks lost for words, blinking with her mouth slightly open. I am once again hit by this compelling feeling. It would be so easy to just take a step forward and lower my head to kiss her. Her lips looks so inviting. Would she let me ? Would she slap me ? Would she go to the headmaster ? Stop yourself Tom, seriously. Yes she is a very pretty girl, and she seems sweet and caring. She is also a very smart girl and you enjoy talking to her. But it's just that right, I mean she is a student, she is 19 years old and I have a girlfriend that I love right ? I can't have feelings for this girl, I am not allowed to.

 

I let go of her, trying to get myself under control and push those budding feelings away. Not only would it be wrong and illegal, she would probably think me an old pervert if she knew. "Just promise to audition".

 

"Okay then". She says, taking a deep shaky breath. "I promise to come to the audition, but I better get on my way then". She says walking towards the door. 

 

"See you there then". I call after her. I shake my head to myself. It has to be the feeling lonely and hurt that makes these thoughts emerge. It must be the idea of her never being to busy, because she is a high school student your wanker, that feels enticing.

*Harmony*  
I walk into the school. I have come to watch River audition for the school musical. I have arrived a bit early, I wanted a chance to have a chat with his music teacher. 

River is always speaking so highly of him and now I am to curious, I have to meet this man that my son sees as a hero.

 

I have no idea what he looks like, I didn't ask River as it didn't really matter. But of course I got some idea in my head from what my son has told. I don't know why I am expecting someone middle aged with a grey ponytail, maybe because my music teacher looked like that.

 

As I walk into the music department I hear a guitar playing and a soft voice singing along. The voice is enticing and reminds me of the old crooners like Sinatra and Dean Martin, but younger and softer. It is a voice I could listen to forever. 

 

I still can't see the person or persons singing and playing, as there is a tall speaker in the way. He is singing 'Cry me a river' and I feel pulled in.

Now you say you're lonely  
You cry the long night through  
Well, you can cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
I cried a river over you  
Now you say you're sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
'Cause I cried, I cried, I cried a river over you  
You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember, I remember, all that you said?  
You told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me and  
And now you say, you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do  
Come on and cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
'Cause I cried a river over you  
You drove me, nearly drove me, out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember, I remember, all that you said?  
Told me love was too plebeian  
Told me you were through with me and  
Now, now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do  
Come on and cry, cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
'Cause I cried a river over you  
If my pillow could talk, imagine what it would have said  
Could it be a river of tears I cried instead?  
So you can cry me a river  
Daddy, go ahead and cry me a river  
'Cause I cried, how I cried a river over you  
How I cried a river over you

I slowly walk closer, feeling called to the voice. There is something in that voice that speak to me, to my soul. And I know I need to get to know the soul that can convey so much feeling through a single song. I don't care how he looks or how old he is. All I know is that his soul is calling out to mine.

 

As I step around the speaker I firstly think that it might be a student sitting there with a guitar, singing to himself. He just look so much younger than expected, but looking closer I see that he is around my own age.

 

His lips forming the words are so perfect and soft looking. Lips made for kissing and for whispering words of passion. His hand moving so effortlessly over the strings are big, hands made for heated caresses. His face has to be the most handsome I ever saw, a face made for the silver screen, and young girls dreams. And his eyes, they are hazel and so soul full they draw you in.

 

He looks up, realising that I am watching him and the most beautiful smile spreads on his face, before he finishes up the last lines. He put down his guitar and gets up, and I realises how incredibly tall he is. "Hi there, can I help you with something ?"

*Zac*  
As I finish the song I notice a woman watching me very intently, but somehow it doesn't feel weird, it feels natural and I can't help smiling at her. I know she isn't a teacher, I would most definitely have noticed her. She looks to old to be a student but to young to be the mother of one, maybe an older sister ? 

 

She has long wavy hair the colour of milk chocolate and mesmerising green eyes, that seems to see right through me and into my soul. She is wearing a yellow flowing dress, kind of hippie style but short to show off tan very shapely legs. She is also wearing some big hoop earrings with yellow pearls and a long matching necklace. 

 

I put my guitar down and stands up, intrigued to know why she is here. "Hi there, can I help you with something ?"

 

"You must be Mr. Levi Pugh right ? The music teacher". She says and I nod, there is something about her that makes me feel a bit short of breath. "Hi I am Harmony, River's mom. I just wanted to come by before the auditions. River always speaks so highly of you".

 

Harmony is a very unusual name, but it fits her. Now that she say it I can see that River looks like her, but she must have gotten him at a young age. "River is a great kid and very talented. We are really happy to have him here". I offer her my hand. "And please call me Zac". 

 

"A pleasure meeting you Zac and thanks. Yeah he is a great kid, if a mother is allowed to say so". She says with a smile and grabs my hand. It feels like a fuzzy warmth spreads from her hand and up through my arm.

 

I am literally drowning in her eye, keeping her hand in mine, until she giggles softly and I shakes my head slightly. "A pleasure meeting you too and of course you are, you should be proud of him, both you and his.. father ?!"

 

"His father is .. well he has never been in the picture. So I have raised him all by myself". She says softly. She makes no attempt to pull her hand away from mine.

 

I try not to smile, I mean it isn't really appropriate to smile at that, is it ? "Even more reason to be proud then. I am sorry that you had to do it alone".

 

"Thanks". She says and gently pulls her hand away. "I better get down to watch the auditions now, guess you have to get ready too". She says with a knowing smile.

 

"Shit !" I clamp a hand over my mouth. "Sorry, I forgot everything about time. It was nice talking to you". I send her a last smile, hating to go, but Tom is going to be pissed if I am late and leave it all to him.


	5. Crazy ex'es and new possibillities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audition time  
> And Ben meets Amelie’s little son

*Tom*  
"There you are. I was starting to fear that you wouldn't show and I had to do this all on my own". I say as Zac slumps down beside me in the front row.

 

He smiles apologetic. "Oh, I would never do that to you. Forgot time a bit. One of my students mother came by to talk to me".

 

"Oh some over-protective curling mom who wanted to make sure her impossible offspring got a role in the musical ?" I say with a probably exaggerated roll of my eyes. It wouldn't be the first or the last time.

 

He chuckles lowly. "No, she just wanted to say hello because her kid kept talking so highly about me. It was actually a very pleasant conversation".

 

"So I am guessing she has a son and not a daughter, because then mom probably wouldn't like hearing your praises constantly". I say laughing.

 

He shakes his head. "Probably not. That's her by the way, in the yellow dress. Harmony.. She might be a bit of a hippie".

 

"Not bad.. not bad at all actually". I say looking at her. She has a beautiful face, looking to young to have a kid in high school. But yeah she looks a bit like a modern hippie. I watch how Zac's eyes cling to her and I can't help smiling. "I think someone might like miss hippie Harmony".

 

"Oh, I..I mean she seemed nice.. she looks nice, I mean.. oh fuck, is it that obvious ?" He groans when I nod. "I don't know what it is, it was just like some instant connection".

 

I smile at him, he deserves to find someone, and it is about time that he gets over that bitch of an ex. "Go for it then, ask her out".

 

"Well I can't very well just go ask her can I ? Especially not when she is the mother of one of my students". He says looking a bit lost. At that moment the first student step on stage, and we have to focus on that.

 

Fortunately there are a couple of talented kids in the bunch, one of them is Paige and I can't help smiling at her, Zac leaning over to whisper. "She is good".

I nod. "Yeah she is amazing".

 

Zac sends me a weird glance and I realised what I said, hurriedly adding. "I mean, she has an amazing voice, you know". But he doesn't look entirely convinced.

 

I focus on the auditions, even the very horrible ones. Those feelings, I can't even let Zac know, he would be forced by law to report me. I don't want to put him in that dilemma.

 

After all the auditions are finished I walk up on stage grabbing the microphone. "First a thanks to all the students that choose to audition for this, there will be a casting list up on monday". I say, then I look at the parents sitting in the back. "And if any parents have the time and feel like giving a hand with rehearsals, costumes, stage or anything, please come talk to me or Zac. Thank you".

 

When I step down, the woman Zac was interested in, Harmony, walks over, her hair and dress billowing behind her. "Hi Mr Hiddleston, I am River's mom Harmony. I would like to help. I am pretty good at sowing and stuff like that".

 

I shake her hand. "That sound marvellous. A pleasure meeting you, River is a great kid". I suddenly see an opening her to give Zac a hand. "Oh I know it is a bit of short notice, but we need to go through the costumes tomorrow.. saturday, see what we can use, what needs fixed and what new stuff needs to be made. Could I talk you into giving a hand ?"

 

"Sure no problem". She says smiling brightly. I totally get why Zac likes her, she seems the right type for him. "So what time should I be here ?"

 

"Just here in the auditorium around noon, would that fit you ?" I ask and she nods. "Well then, see you tomorrow, and thanks for wanting to help".

*Amelie*  
I come halfway running into the school, with René on my arm. There is an art exhibition being revealed in the school library and I promised to take some of my students there. But then René's daycare called that I had to pick him up because he is running a fever and is fuzzy. This is going to be hell.

 

On my way in I almost bump into Ben. We have talked quite a lot and become friends. "Hi there Amie, you seem flustered, is something wrong darling ?"

 

"I got to take some students to the art exhibition in the library, but I had to pick up René from daycare because he has a fever. It is going to be hell with him there". I send him a tired smile. It isn't that I don't love my son to death, but a four year old with fever isn't easy to take care of while teaching.

 

Ben smile at René. "Oh so this is the cool and awesome René, I have heard so much about". He grabs my sons little hand, shaking it carefully. "Well hello there little man. I am Ben, a friend of your mother, a pleasure meeting you".

 

"Hi Ben". René says rubbing his little tired eyes and Ben look at me. "You know what Amie, you will stress out having him there and it wouldn't be fun for him either. I don't really have anything to do, I can take him for a couple of hours".

 

"Oh that would be wonderful Ben". I say, not many men would offer to watch a cranky 4 year old. "But I don't know how he will react, he is a bit fuzzy around others, especially new people".

 

Ben reach out for René and I let him take him into his arms, to my surprise my son only look shortly at Ben, then he snuggles into him and Ben smiles. "I think we men are going to figure this out just fine. I don't think he should sit in an office here, he is quite warm. Is it okay for me to take him to my place ? You can pick him up when you are done".

 

"You know what, you can have my key if you want, and go to my place, then he has all his stuff too. Would that be okay ?" I ask him.

 

"If you trust me to be in your home alone". He says softly.

I can't help giggling. "Ben I am trusting you with my kid, I think I can trust you with my house". 

 

I help Ben getting the car seat into his car and gives him the key and my adress, kissing René goodbye. "Thank you Ben, you are a life saviour. I’ll be home as fast as possible".

 

"No need to hurry. I got the whole night of, so don't rush okay. We'll be okay". He says smiling at me as he gets into the car.

 

————————————————————————————————————-

Three hours later I open my front door, afraid that I will walk into a turned over house, a screaming René who wants his mother and a stressed out Ben who regrets helping. But no screaming to hear at all. Instead there is the most delicious smell.

 

I walk into the living-room, realising that it is actually more tidy that when I left this morning. Not that it was a mess or anything, but there had been some of René's toys and such.

 

Then I spot Ben in the armchair, he smile at me and put a finger to his lips and when I walk closer I see René with his teddy bear sleeping in his lap. A sight that literally melts my heart. He whispers in a low voice. "I got a bit of food in him and some water, but I think you better get him to bed. He is all done for".

 

"Thank you so much". I don't know what else to say. 

He just smile and gently lift René into my arms. "Oh I hope it is okay I kind of made dinner, I thought you would be hungry when you got back".

 

I feel myself actually fighting tears and he immediately looks concerned. "Is something wrong Amie ? Did I do something wrong ?"

 

"No, no not at all". I bite my lip. "I am just not used to anybody being this nice to me, to care for me. You are truly special Ben". And he is.

 

He blushes slightly. "Oh but it was nothing". He looks like he don't know what to say. "If you get the little sleepy head into bed, I'll go finish up dinner". 

 

I smile and nod, carrying my son i to his bed, tugging him in. He open his eyes. "Mommy ! Missed you. But fun with Ben". 

And then he is back to sleep and I kiss his forehead. "I love you baby, sleep well".

 

When I step back out into the kitchen Ben is plating up the food, and I stop for a moment, just looking at him. How a man like this is single is a mystery. I mean he is handsome, he is intelligent and articulate, he is sweet and funny. He clearly loves kids and is good with them and he volunteeringly cook and clean. And then there is that deep voice with the british accent.

 

"I am sorry its just a pasta dish, I had to go with what was in the fridge". He sends me an apologetic smile and holds out the chair to me.

 

I shake my head slowly. "How you managed to make anything at all out of what was in my fridge speaks volumes about your abilities in a kitchen".

 

"Oh it's nothing really". He says with a small smile, and open the bottle of wine I have just put on the table. Soon we are eating, sipping wine and talking.

 

When we are done it feels totally natural that I wash the dishes and he dries them of, before we go sit in the living-room. He looks at me. "I hope it is okay to ask, what happened with René's father and you ?"

 

"Yeah it's fine". I send him a small smile. "He wanted me to be a trophy wife, to go at home and take care of the house. He is the CEO for a rather large insurance company. He thought that I didn't spend enough time on making myself sexy for him and in the end he chose his 23 year old secretary named Candy".

 

"The man must have been daft". He blurts out and blushes slightly when I giggle. He hurries up asking. "So does he see René regularly ?"

 

I shake my head. "No, Candy don't like kids, but that is his loss. But what about you, you are divorced recently too right ?"

 

"Yeah, about a year ago. After five years she suddenly realised that she didn't want kids or a life in the suburbs with a white picket fence. She wanted to travel and discover herself. Last thing I heard she was backpacking through Asia with her new boyfriend a 24 year old model named Chad". He says with a small sight.

 

I shake my head. "She must have been out of her mind". I tell him with a smile.

He smile back, lifting his glass. "To crazy exes and new possibilities".


	6. White witch and soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony uses her power to check if her feelings considering Zac is right

*Harmony*  
When I come home I has this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling that a big thing had happened today and I am going to test it. So I go to my cupboard to find the right ingredients. Yeah, by the way I am a witch.. A good witch or white witch, whatever you want to call it.

 

First I take an empty clean jar and set it in an open space on the floor. Then I take a bleeding heart flower and put it in the jar gently. After that I take 3 mint leaves and rub them in my hands for 3 seconds and then drop them into the jar surrounding the bleeding heart.

 

Then I take a silver locket and put in around the base of the jar on the outside of it. Once that is done I take a maple leaf in my favorite shade of red. "Oh, I pray to you goddess of love and beauty, Aphrodite, please tell me who my love is to me. I pray this and offer you this gift so mote it be that you help me". While holding up the jar.

 

I walk out into the garden and puts the jar under a tree with leaves of red. I go inside, getting a cup of tea and a warm bath. After two hours I go get the jar and once I picked up the jar I place the locket around my neck.

 

Now if I find myself standing in front of the love of my life, I should feel a slight tug from the necklace, as it is enchanted to seek him.

 

It might seem like a weird thing to do after seeing a man only once, but I have never felt a pull this strong towards anyone and I just feel like I have to know.

 

I go to bed feeling good about this and looking forward till tomorrow, hoping that he will be there, so I get to test if my feeling is right.

 

The next morning I take a long shower and rubbing myself in natural jasmine and vanilla oils, before letting my senses guide me to pick the right outfit to wear. I chose a long burgundy skirt with patterns and a very high slid. I pair it with a white shirt that are tied in a knot at the navel. The sleves are slid open to show of my shoulders and upper arms. I put on a pair of flat strappy sandals and dangling feathery earrings in the same colour as the skirt. At last I braid my hair loosely over one shoulder.

*Zac*  
Typical Tom, just as I arrive at the auditorium I get a text from Tom that something has come in the way and he won't be able to make it. But that there will be a parent there to help me sort through the old costumes.

 

So I am a bit annoyed when I walk onto the stage, finding the box of costumes. Of course it has been left a total mess last year. But hey we only have ourselves to blame for that. And once again I remind myself that this year we should sort it before packing it down, knowing we won't.

 

I hear the door open and as I see her glide down towards me I suddenly realise what Tom was playing at. It is her, Harmony. I don't know whether I should love him or hate him for setting me up for an afternoon alone with her.

 

For each step her long flowing skirt slides open at the very high slid, slowing of one of her long tan legs, she looks absolutely sexy in a relaxed way, like she is resting totally comfortable in her own skin and sexuality.

 

God I need to find a way to ask her out without it sounding weird, and I wonder if a woman like her might find me interesting at all.

*Harmony*  
As I walk towards the stage I see that Zac is most definitely here. Actually he seems to be the only one here and I wonder if it is only going to be me and him, alone ? Not that I mind.

 

He straighten up and flashes me a smile. He is wearing dark jeans and a fitted blue/white mottled long sleeved T-shirt, it has buttons halfway down the front, the top ones left open. As I get closer I become acutely aware of the dark hair visible in the opening and the way the sleeves hug his biceps.

 

And then I get aware of something else, the pull from the necklace. But not the slight pull I had expected, it feels like I am pulled forward and the necklace feels warm against my skin and I almost feel like ripping it of. Honestly this scares me a bit.

 

"Oh hi again Harmony". He says looking at me. "Unfortunately Tom bailed so I guess it is just going to be you and me today".

 

"Well that is totally fine by me". I say with a smile. I am only happy to have a possibility to get to know him better with no one to interfere.

 

He turns slightly making a motion towards a big box, a wardrobe and a dresser. "Honestly I don't think there is much we can use for 'beauty and the beast', but we better look through it".

 

"Well let's get going then". I say, stepping up beside him, starting to pull up the clothes and sorting it in piles, one with things that has to be thrown out or totally redone, one with things that need fixing and one with usable things.

 

We talk as we work, and I find him easy to talk to. He is articulated and passionate when he talks and he is really funny. Several times when I look at him he has stopped working and is .. well he is staring at me. As soon as he realises he is busted he hurriedly starts doing something, mumbling about just spacing out.

 

I wonder how long he is going to fight the pull, because of the spell I know he must feel the same. I can't have this strong a pull towards him if he feels nothing. What is meant to be will be. But a lot of people have this notion that you should get to know each other, build up a relationship, talk and label everything to death instead of just following the flow of the universe.

*Zac*  
I don't know what has gotten into me, I feel slightly jolted of my axle here. It is like I am a bit dizzy and try to find grounding. We have been talking a lot and I find her interesting and intelligent, she seems like such a free spirit.

 

She kind of hits all my senses here. There is a scent lingering on her, something flowery with a hint of vanilla and I stop myself in thinking that I would love to lick it of her skin. I shake my head trying to clear it. Holy fuck I need to keep myself together here.

 

Several times I get totally lost in watching her, they way she moves is like poetry and it enthralls me. And several time she notice and I try to say that I was just spacing out, feeling like a total idiot.

 

When we have everything sorted, I turn towards her, trying to sound unaffected. "Well first phase done. Now we just need to figure out what can be used for the play".

 

I suddenly realises how close we are standing, only a few steps apart. She is looking up at me, like she is waiting for something and I feel my breath hitch in my throat and I hear myself stutter. "I.. I.. I was thinking, maybe, after or some other day, we could do something, I mean besides this, something else.. private.. just you and me". Blushing when I realise how it sounded.

 

She placed a hand on my chest, wetting her lips. "So asking me out on a date are you ?" I nodded, suddenly feeling all dry in my throat.

 

Her fingers close around the fabric in my shirt and I am quite sure I forgot how to breathe when she slowly pulls me closer. "We could do that, or you could just kiss me right now".

 

"I could do that". I breath out on a half moan, okay so no doubt she is interested then. She smiles at me, and I can't stop myself, but let her pull me into her. Our lips melt together and I am quite sure the room is spinning.

 

My arms slide around her, pulling her closer as I feel her suck my bottom lip into her mouth, biting lightly down on it, making me shiver.


	7. Hot encounters and hurt feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony and Zac’s encounter turns much more heated and Tom has his heart broken

*Harmony*  
It feels utterly perfect, like our lips are made to fit together. His arms feels so strong around me. His hands are finding bare skin under my shirt on my lower back, and the contact feels so intense, so burning, that I gasp against his lips.

 

I know that there is no way of stopping this. No way of reeling in the passion we just released, so I just hope that we are truly alone and no one get the idea to suddenly show up.

 

His mouth is leaving trails down my neck as I start pulling at his shirt. It's in the way. I need to feel his skin against mine. He is panting, mumbling incoherent words against my skin.

 

Finally I manage to get the offending shirt of, running my hands over his strong chest, it is naturally well toned and covered in dark hair. He manage to untie the front of my shirt, not taking his lips of my skin for a second, exposing my breast, as I am not wearing a bra.

 

"God you are beautiful". He mumbles, his mouth moving to my breast, his warm lips closing around my nipple, his tongue twirling around it, flickering over it. I am throwing my head back, gasping, my hands grabbing his hair, running through it, pulling at it.

 

I never experienced desire this intense, it feels like I will go crazy if it isn't sated soon. My body is burning, it is burning for him. Our hands and lips exploring, kissing, grabbing at each other in a feverish haze of lust.

 

He grabs me, sitting me on the grand piano in the corner, and I giggle when I hear the sound my ass on the keys make, but it quickly turns into moans as he kneels between my thighs, spreading my legs. The high slid make the skirt fall open, exposing my soaked panties which he pulls of in a swift movement, before burying his face in my warm folds.

 

I hold on with all I got not to slide of. Hearing the piano strum with each movement, as his mouth and tongue does so sinful things to me, that even I would blush having to say it.

 

"Oh oh oh shiiiiiiit". I desperately claw at the piano, making some serious noise as my body shakes with the pleasure of my climax.

 

He is back on his feet, kissing me with a burning desire and I jump down from the piano, my hands ripping his jeans open. My words are more like little gasps. "I.. need.. you.. NOW".

 

I pull down his jeans and boxers, and he steps out of them as I push him backwards into the pile of clothes that are going to get thrown out anyways. He looks up at me with such passion in his eyes, that I feel like I can't breathe. Then I step over him and tortuous slowly lower myself down on him, making his eyes roll back.

 

He grabs my hips as I start to move up and down, slowly, enjoying the way he fills me, like we are a perfect fit. My hand, raking over his chest, as I feel the pressure building. I am snapping my hips down, grinding into him.

 

One of his hands find my chest, playing with my hard nipple, the other one is still holding my hip in a tight grip. He is moaning deeply and it is the single most erotic sound I ever heard.

 

I am getting so close, and suddenly he grabs my hips with both hands again, thrusting hard up into me, and my whole world starts spinning as wave after wave of pleasure rips through me.

 

Before I can even catch my breath, he has me on my back, thrusting hard into me. I fold my legs up around him, grabbing his shoulders, as each roll of his hips sends ripples of pleasure through me.

 

I can feel he is getting close too, as he ups his pace, and his sounds get deeper, more primal. And then he stiffens slightly, before pounding through his orgasm as he chants my name, he pulls me with him, giving me my strongest orgasm yet.

 

He slumps down next to me on the pile of old clothes. We are both sweaty and panting for air and his voice is a breathless near whisper. "Wow.. that was.. Unexpected. Shit I definitely didn't plan for that.. it was.. wow".

 

We look at each other and we both start giggling. I sit up. "Maybe we should go back to your place before we continue this ?"

 

"Sounds like a great idea". He says collection his clothes, pulling it on, as I straighten mine out. We put the costumes were they need to go, before leaving for his apartment.

*Tom*  
I have just lighted the candles on the table, when I hear the key turn in the lock. It is saturday but Sandra has still been to the office all day. But that has given me time to clean the house and make a romantic dinner to surprise her.

 

"Hi darling, I hope you are hungry". I say sending her a smile as she walks into the living-room, stepping out of her louboutin heels.

 

She put her bag on the table, not seeming to notice the romantic setting and shrugs of her jacket. "Not really, I grabbed something on the way. I am catching a quick shower and changing clothes, I need to go out for a couple of friends with a possible business partner".

"But.. but I thought we could have a romantic dinner together". I say, knowing that I sound rather pathetic. "That we could spend the evening together".

 

"Not today Tom". She says sounding annoyed. "I know it is hard for someone like you to understand, but I need to get out there, meet people, create a network, get contacts".

 

"Someone like me ? What do you mean by that ?" I ask her, instantly regretting asking, that I know it can only end badly.

 

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "A high school teacher Tom". She says in the way you would talk to a child. "Someone stuck in a dead end job, teaching a subject with absolutely no future. Why you wasted your intelligence and a good college education on something that boring I will never understand".

 

"No I kind of get that, as you never fail to point that out". I say bitterly. How did we end up here ? I am sure it hadn't been like this in the beginning.

 

She just shakes her head and walks toward the bedroom, mumbling to herself. "Yeah God forbid he should have some ambitions about doing something that really matter".

 

I snuff out the candles and go into the kitchen, throwing out the dinner. I have lost my appetite. I am fighting the tears that threatens to fall. She would laugh if she saw me cry.

 

"You look beautiful". I tell her when she emerges from the bedroom all dolled up and she kisses me softly, giving me a smile. "Thank you Tom. Don't wait up okay, it might get late".

 

When she is gone I throw myself on the couch and turn on the tv. What am I to do ? How can I get us back to where we were ?

 

I can't focus on the tv, so I grab the local paper flipping through the pages, not really reading anything. But then the notification for the small local cinema hits my eyes. They are finally showing the new live action disney version of 'Beauty and the beast' and they have a late show tonight.

 

I grab my phone and go get my list of students that are in the musical, sending everyone a message about the movie, telling them that if they want to watch it for inspiration we can meet in front of the cinema 20.45 and all watch it together, and then grab at cup of tea in the cafe after, talking about it.

 

I send a message to Zac to but shortly after I get an answer back. ‘Sorry, no can do today, very very busy’. And I get a feeling my little plan has worked very well.

 

The answers from the students starts ticking in, some of the younger ones are not allowed so late, others have prior engagements and some don't answer so I am guessing they are busy. Finally I get a message saying. ‘Sure I am in. Sounds great. See you all there‘.

But then I realise that it is Paige. And I start wonder if this will be a good idea. I mean I am not sure that it is okay to go just me and one student. And even less when it is her. But I can't really write back that I can't be alone with her. And a part of me really want to.

 

I hurry out in the bathroom, taking a shower, wondering why I am doing that. After the shower I stand in my bedroom, wondering what to wear, I suit would definitely be to much, but what then ?


	8. Forbidden kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forbidden feeling break out

*Paige*  
As I arrive in front of the cinema, I see Tom standing there alone. I am used to see him in a suit or in dress pants and a shirt. But today he is wearing fitted black jeans and a snug knitted burgundy shirt, a colour that looks amazing on him. On top he has a dark jacket. His hair looks damp and is curly at the ends.

 

I look around for others, but no it is only me and Tom there. I walk up to him and he gives me an awkward one armed hug. "Good evening Mr Hiddleston. Has no one else come ?"

 

"Please say Tom, we are not in school now". He said softly. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, it seems like it is only going to be you and me. Is that okay ?"

 

"No, it's fine .. Tom". I send him a small smile. Even though being alone with him makes me nervous and giddy. "We can go see it. I actually really want to see it".

 

"Come let's get inside them". He says with a small sweet smile, placing his hand on my lower back. "You look very pretty by the way Paige".

 

"Thank you". I blush slightly. I am just wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a orangy crop top and a long cardigan. My hair is falling loose over my shoulders and I only have a bit of lipgloss and mascara on.

 

When we come inside I pull out my wallet, but Tom just shakes his head and smiles, as he pulls out his own wallet. "No let me pay for it".

 

"Oh you don't need to do that". I say, unsure if this is okay. I mean what are the rules and laws ? But well it is just a movie ticket. 

 

"It's just a ticket Paige and I am sure I have more money than you. Just humour me". He says and I nod. He goes up to by the tickets. Then he says. "We need a drink and some popcorn too, a movie needs that".

 

I let him buy sodas and popcorn, but I am starting to feel a bit awkward. It almost feels like a date. I hope no one sees us an draw the wrong conclusion.

 

We make our way into the theatre, apparently people here are not into disney movies, there are only four more people in the room. A couple of elderly ladies sitting up front and a young couple sitting all the way in the bag corner kissing. Tom and me sit down in the middle. When the light goes out it feels like we are completely alone.

 

"Do you want to hold the popcorn ?" Tom holds out the bucket towards me and I nod and take it. Eating popcorn out of his lap, well I rather not.

 

The movie starts and I sit in awe, watching the magic on screen. I stick my hand into the popcorn without looking. Not noticing Tom already has his hand in the bucket. When our hands touch I jump slightly in my seat as I feel like electricity runs through my hand.

 

"Oh sorry". He whispers and pulls his hand away so fast I get the feeling he also felt it. 

I smile in the dark. "No problem".

 

I don't know when it happens, but after we are done with the popcorns and I have put the bucket away, I am suddenly way to aware of us sitting there close in the dark. 

I can hear his soft breathing and for some reason I can smell him, a faint clean and masculine scent. I feel my heart racing faster and faster. My hands are gripping the armrests and I suddenly have a hard time focusing.

 

I kind of regret coming. But I had no idea it would only be me and Tom. And now I am here in the dark were I somehow get the full effect of him. Yeah, if I am totally honest with myself, I might have a tiny crush on Tom. Okay much more than a tiny crush then. But I can't, he is to old and he is my teacher.

 

Suddenly his hand and arm is next to mine on the armrest, luckily it is wide enough, but our arms are touching all the way down and I feel how he stiffens, like he is debating whether to move his arm or keep it there.

 

He seems to slowly relax and I breath a little more easy. I can't help it. I want so badly for his hand to take mine that I am halfway surprised I don't move his hand with my mind.

 

Just as I tell myself it is stupid and of course never will happen, I suddenly feel his hand move slightly, ending halfway on top of mine. I stop breathing completely. Was it an accident ? Or was it on purpose ? I glance at him, he is staring intently on the screen.

 

Then his hand move a little more, now resting completely on top of mine. And like our hands act on their own accord, our fingers entwine. None of us dare look at the other. Afraid to break the magic.

 

After some time I can't help turning my head a bit, looking at his profile. He is so handsome it takes my breath away. But what am I doing ? Beside his age and the fact that he is my teacher, he has a girlfriend. I have seen her pick him up a couple of times. But I can't get myself to pull my hand from his.

 

We sit like that for the rest of the movie, our fingers laced together, his thump softly stroking my skin, and for this short amount of time I let myself believe in the fantasy that he could be mine.

 

When the end titles runs over the screen Tom gently pulls his hand away and stands up. He is chewing on his lip. "So do you have time for a cup of tea ? I mean to talk about the movie".

 

"Sure". I say. Mostly because I am not ready to let him go just yet, knowing that when this night is over he is back to just being my teacher.

*Tom*   
We walk silently side by side to the little cafe next to the cinema. I feel nervous, jittery and really bad at the same time. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have taken her hand, but it had just felt so right and no one could see us in the dark.

 

I pull out a chair for her and she sits down, smiling softly at me. "Thank you Tom. You really are a true gentleman aren't you ?"

 

"I try to be". I say. But I know I am failing. A gentleman would never have these feelings and thoughts that I am battling, not for a student and not when he already has a beautiful girlfriend. No I am not a gentleman. "Is tea okay with you ?"

 

As she nods I walk up to the counter, ordering two cups of tea and two slices of their strawberry cheesecake. While I wait I secretly watch her. She really is a beautiful young woman, but I have to pull the breaks here. Letting my feeling rule me could cost me everything, it could send me to jail and it could hurt her.

 

I carry the tea and cake to our table, placing a cup and a plate in front of her. "I hope you like cheesecake, they make it themselves here, it is really good".

 

"I do, thank you". She looks at me again with that soft little smile that makes my heart beat faster and slower at the same time and I hurriedly sit down.

 

We sit in silence for a couple of moments, none of us sure what to say, or if we should address what happened. Then she finally say something. "I really liked the movie. It was beautifully made".

 

"Yeah it really was. They stayed very true to the cartoon and the musical". I say. Honestly I had had a hard time focussing on the details with her so close and her hand in mine.

 

She suddenly lights up. "You know what you should do for the ballroom scene ? You should have Zac at the piano singing the song alone, and then Belle and the beast dance around the piano".

 

"That is a wonderful idea actually". I say smiling. I can see it for my inner eye. Biggest problem will be getting Zac to put on some befitting clothes. "I will talk to Zac about that".

*Paige*  
We are talking about the movie and Tom tells me about his vision for the musical, he is absolutely mesmerising when he talks animatedly about something. His eyes are shining, his voice gets excited and his hands draws pictures in the air.

 

He haven't even started on the cheesecake, but suddenly he dibs his finger in his cake as I am talking, slowly putting it in his mouth, licking it of. And I totally forget what I was about to say, just staring at him. He lets out a low sinful moan, closing his eyes and I almost moan too, but for a whole other reason.

 

"That is good pudding". He breathes out slowly opening his eyes, looking at me. I might be sitting with my mouth open, staring at him. "Something wrong Paige ?"

 

I manage to pull myself together, I mean..seriously am I sitting her getting aroused by watching and hearing him eating cheesecake ? "You really like cake don't you ?"

 

He smiles shyly. "Yeah, I might have a bit of a sweet tooth, I have to admit that". He takes another bite, this time with his fork, letting out a new sinful sound of pleasure. Apparently he can't help himself.

 

I manage to get through watching Tom eating his entire cake without embarrassing myself, even though it is pretty hard. And when we get up and he ask me. "Do you need a ride home ?" A big part of me wants to say no, because the thought of being in the small space of the car makes my heart race.

 

"If it isn't a bother". I say instead.

He smiles. "Oh you could never be a bother darling". They way he says the last word send warm shivers up my spine.

 

We walk together to his car and I look at it with big eyes. "Oh that is a sweet looking ride Tom". I stare at his navy jaguar. It fits him perfectly, smart, sleek, sexy and british.

 

He opens the door to me. "Well thank you. It was expensive but all worth it". I slide in on the leather seat, putting on the seatbelt as he slide in behind the wheel and the car purrs to life like a big hungry cat.

 

I can't help enjoying the feeling of the powerful engine as he manoeuvres the car through traffic, we don't really speak before he stops outside my home. "Thanks Tom, for tonight and for driving me home".

 

"No I am the one saying thanks Paige. Honestly I was feeling really down tonight and that was why I send the message out". There are so much pain in his eyes that I just want to hold him. "You made my evening so much better, so thank you".

 

"What happened Tom ? If it is okay for me to ask of course. You don't have to tell me". I grab his hand without thinking, and he just laces our fingers together again, like it is the most normal thing to do.

 

He sighs. "Oh I probably shouldn't be telling you this. But my girlfriend Sandra had been out working all day and I decided to make a romantic dinner, you know so we could spend the evening together for once. But she had eaten on the way and told me she didn't have time and I didn't understand because I don't have ambitions and then she left to go out".

 

"Oh". I feel so sorry for him and honestly so angry with her, how could she do this to him ? How can she threat this wonderful man like that ? She should have her behind slapped with a wet newspaper. "I am so sorry to hear that Tom".

 

"It's okay. Honestly I shouldn't have told you. But I just feel that I can tell you without being judged". He sends me a smile. Then he gets out the door and comes to open my door.

 

I step outside and we stand there a little awkward. I pull out every ounce of courage and hugs him. "Don't let it get you down. You are such a wonderful man, she is the one that are wrong". I tell him and he hugs me close to him, his face pressed into my hair and I can feel his breath on my neck.

 

After a moment he pulls a bit away, and his eye lock into mine, it is like staring into the ocean during a storm. "Paige you are such a sweet girl and beautiful too. By God I wish you were just 5 years older or at least that I wasn't your teacher". He says softly, his hand gently stroking my cheek.

 

"Me too". I mumbled, looking at my feet.

I can feel how he is staring at me, then I hear something I have never heard before, he courses. "Oh fuck it, this is so bad". My head snaps up at his words and seconds later his lips are pressed to mine. It is a quite innocent kiss, but still it leaves me a hot mess.

 

"I am sorry". He mumbles, then he pulls away. "Goodnight Paige, see you on monday". I just nod, unable to speak. Then I turn and almost run inside, my pulse racing like crazy. He kissed me.


	9. Falling helplessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naked yoga and love potions

*Zac*  
I stretch lazily, feeling the rays of sunshine through the window caressing my body. I smile to myself remembering yesterday. It had been amazing and mind blowing. Honestly I had never felt swept of my feet like that and it was a bit scary, but at the same time it felt good.

 

As I slowly open my eyes the first thing I see I Harmony's naked behind sticking up in the air and I sit up looking at her. She is apparently doing yoga, naked on my bedroom floor and I am definitely not going to complain about it. "Well morning sunshine".

 

"Morning me conpar". She looks up at me smiling. "Hope you had a good night".

I nod slowly. "Had a great night, but having an even better morning right now honestly".

 

She giggles and changes her pose. I slide down on my stomach, watching her strong sexy body move flawlessly and effortlessly. Feeling how my blood start heating up. Knowing that I won't be able to just watch her for much longer.

 

"By the way, that thing you keep calling me.. kongpar ? What does it mean ?" I look at her curiously. She had called me that a couple of times last night and again now, and I am curious.

 

She just smiles, moving into yet another very sexy pose. "Conpar, it's nothing special, just a latin term of endearment".

 

I make a mental note to ask Tom. Not that it really matter, she can call me almost whatever she likes. I watch her work through her poses. Feeling more and more aroused by the sight. And when she places hands and feet on the floor, with her head down and her ass right up in the air I can't take it any longer.

 

Jumping out of bed I grab her hips, rubbing my erection over her warm folds, finding her wet and ready. "I really hope you can hold that pose for a while". I tell her, before sliding into her in one motion, hearing her moan.

 

She feels so good, and that position, well it makes it possible to get as deep as possible. Her sounds telling me that it is more than appreciated. And I up my pace, feeling her push back to meet me.

 

Soon she is gasping and moaning and when I feel her muscles clamp down on me, she pulls me with her into a whirlwind orgasm that leaves us in a sweaty pile on the floor, both laughing. She slaps me on the chest. "I don't hope you plan on jumping me like that every time I do yoga".

 

"Well do you plan on doing it naked ? Because then I can't really be held responsible for my actions". I say, pulling her into me, kissing her.

 

I get up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants. "I am going to go fix some breakfast. You can go grab a shower if you want to". I tell and and she nods and give me a quick kiss before disappearing into my bathroom.

 

I walk out into the kitchen humming happily to myself, getting started on some breakfast. I feel like I could do anything today.

 

When I am almost done, I hear her footsteps and her arm slide around my waist. "Let me take over, and go grab a shower, everything will be ready when you come back".

 

"Thank you sunshine". I kiss her softly, before hurrying into the bathroom, a warm shower will be nice on my sore muscles.

*Harmony*  
So how to do this ? I know he is the one, but I still need to let the feelings grow, both mine and his. I need to make sure he won't lose interest before it can happen and how to best keep a man's interest ? Sex, hot mind blowing sex.

 

I start looking around and luckily he got everything I need to make a little potion that will keep the fires burning a little extra hot.

 

After brewing tea with some ginseng and a hibiscus flower from a potted plant in the window, I pour it and sprinkle with a bit of cinnamon. Then I put some red candles on the table and light them just as Zac walk into the kitchen, his hair still wet.

 

"I made some herbal tea, I hope it's okay. It is revitalising". I say sitting down and he smile, sitting down too. "It's totally fine".

 

We start eating, both of us ravenous, so we don't really speak. But it doesn't take long before his eyes start lingering on me. And soon after I can hear his breathing change slightly, getting a bit faster and deeper. No doubt the tea is working.

 

And as soon as we are finished, Zac is of his chair, pulling me of me chair and up into his arms, making me giggle as I run my hands into his hair. "And silly me who thought I was heading home".

 

"Yeah silly you, right now the only place you are heading is my bed". He chuckles and carries me swiftly to the bedroom.

*Zac*  
"Uhh". I know I am pouting, as Harmony is getting dressed about two hours later. "Do you really have to leave ?"

 

She smiles softly at me as she ties her shirt in the front. "Unfortunately I do. River has been home alone since yesterday and I also have some things to do for the shop tomorrow. "But I see you soon right".

 

"Sure.. are you coming to watch the rehearsals for the musical tomorrow evening ?" I look hopefully at her. If I had my way we both call in sick and spend the next week here in my bed, but I know it isn't possible.

 

She sits down on the edge of the bed. "Yeah, but you know, maybe we should keep this on the down low for a bit. I don't think River should know just yet. Is that okay ?"

 

"Of course sunshine". I reach up to caress her cheek. I would love to tell everyone that we are together, but I totally understand that she wants to be totally sure where we are going before telling River.

 

She kisses me softly. "Thank you. See you tomorrow evening then". And then she walks out and I let myself fall back on my pillow with a sigh.


	10. Ben's big dark secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben Is being a Big help to Amelie and they talk  
> Zac finds out what Conpar means  
> And Tom and Paige dances a waltz

*Ben*   
Monday morning I swing by Amelie's house, as I don't have any lessons before 10 o'clock. She looks surprised when she opens the door wearing an oversized T-shirt and fluffy socks. "Oh Ben. I didn't expect you here".

 

"I just wanted to check if René is still sick". I tell her. She is pulling down on her T-shirt, like she is trying to make it longer. "If I could help with anything".

 

She smiles softly, a smile that makes my heart flutter slightly. "Yeah he is still sick. But you didn't need to come by Ben. It is so sweet of you to think of us. You want a cup of coffee ?"

 

"Sure. And really it's no problem, I have my first class at 10". I follow her into the kitchen, trying not to appreciate the sight of her to much, but damn it is hard not to.

 

In the kitchen she grabs en extra cup and pours me a cup of coffee. "I am sorry about the outfit, I didn't expect guests". She says shyly. Her hair is pulled up in a messy bun and she has no makeup on, she looks absolutely stunning.

 

"I think you look beautiful, you have nothing to apologise about". I say, hurriedly taking a sip of my coffee to hide that my cheeks are blushing. It just slipped out.

 

She bite her lip, smiling as she look down in her cup. "Honestly Ben, I think you might be the sweetest man I have ever known. How you ex could leave you is a mystery to me".

 

"I.. you..". I am lost for words, then I put down my cup and reach for her hand and she lets me take it. "Thank you. And to be honest I don't know how your husband could leave you either. Maybe we just picked the wrong people".

 

She nods. "I hope you are right. That the real ones are still waiting for us somewhere". She glaze up at me and I squeeze her hand, telling her. "I am sure they are".

 

I feel a sudden urge to change the subject. "You know what, write a note with everything you need. I'll get it for you and bring it over around lunch. I have 1,5 hour free there".

 

"Thank you, if it isn't to much trouble. Maybe René is awake there too, he would love to see you". She says and gently pulls her hand from mine to write a note.

 

After handing it to me she walks me to the door, she smiles softly at me. "Thank you again Ben. What would I do without you ?"

 

"I am only happy to help. And before I can stop myself I lean down, letting my lips just ghost over hers, hearing her gasp slightly. Then I smile at her and hurry to my car.

*Amelie*  
I spend the next couple of hours floating around the house, feeling elated, butterflies flapping around in my stomach. Ben kissed me, very softly and sweetly, but definitely not at 'we are friends' kiss. I am a bit confused too. Am I ready for this ? To move on. But how often do you meet a man like Ben ? I can't let him slip away.

 

To be honest I might have been developing a crush on him from the first day, but I have been afraid to give in. And honestly I have been waiting to discover his big black secret. I mean who would let a man that perfect go. Maybe he is a freak in the bedroom ?

 

By lunchtime I have turned myself into a nervous wreck, wondering what to do and say when Ben gets back, an thinking about what his flaw can possibly be. I am just in the process of making some lunch for René who has woken up, when I hear the front door open and Ben's voice. "It's just me".

 

"Come on in". I call back, feeling my heart in my throat, my hands are getting sweaty, what will happen now ? Did he mean anything by that kiss ?

 

He walks into the kitchen a grocery bag in each hand, smiling softly. "Well hello again darling and good morning René". 

 

"Ben !" René almost screams, jumping down from his chair.

Ben only just have time to put down the bags and catch my son as he comes flying into his arm. "Hi there little man".

 

They have a man to man talk, as I unpack the groceries and puts them away, and I can't help watching them. It warms my heart to see them together. René is usually a bit shy around new people, but he seems to have opened up to Ben instantly.

 

"Come here you little bandit". I walk over to take René from Ben's arms and give him his lunch. As he hands me my son he leans in kissing my lips softly, like it is the most natural thing in the world.

 

I take my son and puts him on his chair, placing his lunch in front of him. When I turn Ben is standing right behind me, a small smile spreading on his lips. "Well I think it is about time I do that for real". I don't have time to answer before he steps up to me and his lips lock with mine, kissing me slowly and sensually, making my world spin.

 

He don't break the kiss before he has to breathe and then he rest his forehead against mine. "I am sorry I have to get back to school, but.. maybe I could come by after school ?"

 

"I would like that very much". I say softly and he kisses me again before going to kiss the top of René's head. "See you later little man".

*Zac*   
"Better get down to rehearsals now baby". I kiss Harmony one last time. She had come to see me in my small office after school ended and before rehearsals. And well it had gotten a bit heated. I mean I have always enjoyed sex quite a lot, but it is like she has some power over me and I can't control myself at all.

 

She smiles at me. "Of course my conpar, can I see you tomorrow evening ?". Her hand running gently up and down my arm.

 

"That sounds like a really good idea". I say biting my lip, thinking about what that would bring of pleasure. "Actually that sounds like an exceptional good idea".

 

She giggles and gives me a swift kiss before slipping out, ten seconds later the door creaks open again and I chuckle. "Did you forget something baby ?"

 

"Eww never ever call me that again". Tom grins as he comes inside. "I guess my plan worked as I saw your hot little MILF sneak out of here before, straightening her clothes".

 

"You can say that". I say smiling happily. "Oh by the way, what does conpar mean ?"

 

He look at me a bit confused. "Well it has a couple of different meanings, but partner, mate, beloved, perfect match, so something like soulmate I would say".

 

Honestly I don't really know how to react to that, that is a big word throwing out there this fast, but maybe she just like it and don't mean it like directly.

*Paige*  
We are trying out my idea with Zac at the piano playing and singing and I have to waltz around the piano with Adam, the guy who plays The beast, which is quite a funny coincidence.

 

Tom has instructed us how to dance waltz. I am having a hard time, looking at Tom, remembering the feeling of his lips on mine, not really knowing what to say or do.

 

"Auch". I can't help crying out in pain as Adam once again steps on my foot, he might be a quite good actor and singer, but apparently he can't dance.

 

Tom is rubbing his face in frustration. "No, no, no Adam. A waltz should be floating, you need to lead and guide your partner. Not step on her".

 

We try again, but Adam keeps stepping on my feet. Not that I am perfect at this, but at least I don't step on him. I got a feeling this is never going to be good enough.

 

"For God's sake". Tom walks over. "Flowing, graceful Adam, is that words you ever heard ? A good dancer can dance a waltz with a lit candle in his hand without the flame going out. Let me show you".

 

Tom gracefully bows to me and I feel my heart hammering like crazy and my head going light, as he places a hand on my waist, taking my hand in his. Zac starts playing and Tom twirls me out into a perfect waltz.

 

With him as a partner I suddenly feel much more light and graceful. He is truly leading me here. It feels like floating on air and when he looks into my eye it is like everything else cease to exist. There are only Tom, me and the music.

 

I think I could do this forever, let Tom twirl me through a world of beautiful music. But the music stops, and we stop, still looking into each others eyes. And suddenly I realise that he is going to kiss me, right here, right now. And I can't even fight it.

 

Suddenly there is a big bang as Zac slams the lid to the piano. We both jolt back to reality, staring at Zac who smiles. "Sorry it slipped". But his eyes boring into Tom. "I think we are done with rehearsals for today. Thank you everyone".


	11. All those feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Amelie is getting all domestic  
> Tom admit his feeling to Zac  
> And Harmony is scared of her own feelings and of loosing Zac

*Tom*  
As soon as people starts clearing out Zac grabs my arm, pulling me after him down to his office and slamming the door behind us. "What the fuck Tom ?"

 

"I.. I just showed them how it is done, I mean the boy is a total clutch, I don't know if he will ever be able to pull it off, and..". I stutter and feel myself blush slightly.

 

Zac cuts me of, his voice sharp. "Stop it Tom, you know very well what I am talking about. What was it with the adoring eye gazing ? And don't play dumb with me, I am not talking about her clearly having a major crush on you, we have all been there".

 

"I don't know..". What I don't know is what to say. Actually Zac had probably saved me from doing something really stupid. I had felt unable to resist the lure of her soft lips.

 

Zac is rolling his eyes at me. "I am not dumb or blind Tom. You were so going to kiss her. What the hell has gotten into you ?" He is glaring at me, but don't get me time to answer. "Not even mentioning the age difference, that is trifling compared to the rest. She is a student Tom, your student, not to mention the fact that you have a girlfriend. What would possess you to..". He clamps a hand over his mouth. "Oh shit, you are in love with her.. you fucking idiot, why would..".

 

"For God sake Zac shut up for one damn second". I yell at him to get a word in. He has a tendency to ramble at times.

 

He looks a bit shocked, then he smiles. "Sorry, I tend to ramble when I get nervous. And right now I am nervous for you. This could end you in jail Tom".

 

"I am not stupid Zac. I know it is wrong and illegal". I say closing my eyes shortly. "I can't control my feelings, but I can control what I do about it, and I am going to do nothing about it. If I ignore it it is going to go away".

 

Zac is looking at me, like he can look right through me. "I am not so sure about that Tom. Please be careful okay ? You know I would never turn you in, but others would".

 

"I have Sandra.. I love Sandra. This is just a stupid infatuation". I look at him pleadingly, wanting him to tell me that I am right and that it will go away. But he just says. "For your sake I hope it is".

*Ben*  
I find myself sitting on the floor building a lego castle with René as Amelie is cooking dinner. This feels so perfect, so right. This is what I long for. A family. Just a calm normal life. Feeling content with one another.

 

"See Ben, the dragon knock down tower". René says squealing with delight as he rams a stuffed dragon into the tower, knocking it over.

 

I smile at him, he is such a sweet boy and for a moment I take myself in wishing he was mine. I know his real father has next to no contact with him. "Yeah that is a bad bad dragon".

 

"Are you two ready for dinner". Amelie pokes her head in calling. And I look up at her smiling. Honestly she is amazing and I know I am falling helplessly in love with her, despite telling myself I wasn't ready for a new relationship.

 

I get up from the floor. "Come on René, we can't keep your mommy waiting. We can play a little more after dinner".

 

He jumps up and run past Amelie into the kitchen, as I walk over she leans into me, leaving a soft kiss on my lips. "Thank you for being so great with him".

 

"He is such a great kid, so it is all my pleasure darling". I say, taking her hand in mine, leading her back into the kitchen.

*Amelie*  
I watch Ben as we eat. It is weird, it is like after that first kiss we just turned into a family. No need to talk about it, find out what or where we are. It just feels natural.

 

He smiles at me from across the table, and I can't believe my luck to find a man this wonderful and who is great with René too. I wonder if he is going to spend the night, if he wants to I am not going to object.

 

When we are done eating Ben helps me with the dishes and then he plays with René as I grade some papers for the next day. I love watching them play and interact like this. Even when we were together René's father never played with him like this.

 

"Come baby, say goodnight to Ben". I call for René. "It is time to get your teeth brushed and get to bed now". He looks disappointed but hugs Ben. "Night Ben". 

Ben kisses his cheek. "Night little man".

 

As I tuck René in and sing to him, Ben is waiting for me downstairs. When I kiss my son goodnight he look up at me. "Mom, can Ben be my daddy instead of the old daddy ?"

 

"We have to wait and see sweetie". I tell him, tears burning in my eyes, giving him an extra kiss, folding the blanket around him.

 

I walk downstairs and directly into Ben's arms, like he could feel I needed a hug. He is just holding me close and I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

"I guess I better get home". He says softly, running a hand through my hair. It sends shivers through my body.

 

I look up at him, blushing slightly. "I don't want to be alone tonight Ben. Could you maybe sleep her ? I mean just cuddle up and sleep".

 

"How could I say no to that ? Even if I wanted to". He says softly, lowering his lips to mine. I close my eyes sighing as we melt together. I can't imagine any place more perfect to spend my night than wrapped in his arms.

*Harmony*  
I walk outside in my little backyard, sitting down on the bench in my herb garden. I look up at the moon, needing to clear my mind. I am honestly overwhelmed. I don't know what it is that is happening to me. What it is Zac does to me, but I have never felt like this before.

 

It is like I need him to breathe, need him to live. But I can't very well tell him that after less than a week. So I do as I have always done, uses my body and sexuality to keep him interested, to keep him under my spell.

 

Honestly men has always been replaceable to me. Fun while it lasted but I have always been fine with them moving on. If they wanted to move on. A couple of them had been really hard getting rid of. This is the first man I am afraid will leave me.. I don't want him to leave, I need him to stay.

 

I have never met anyone like him, not only is he absolutely handsome and well.. the most amazing lover I ever had. But he is the kindest, most passionate man, he truly has a heart of gold and he is constantly surprising me with his intelligence and wit. I hadn't thought I would ever meet someone like him.

 

How on earth am I going to make a man like him stay ? What do I have to offer ? How will he react to all my little secrets and my weirdness when he really gets to know me ?

 

Maybe I should try and do a binding. Bind him to me, but I need to make sure that there is something to bind. A binding spell will only work of there are actual feelings there. Something to bind the person to you with.

 

I can't wait to see him again tomorrow, to be honest I miss him already. I can't wait to be back in his arms. I am wondering when I should tell my son and what he is going to say to me dating his teacher again.


	12. Reveals and degrading talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks later

6 weeks later  
*Amelie*  
"The babysitter is here Ben, are you ready ?" Tonight is the big Halloween costume ball at the school and Ben is changing into his costume.

 

He comes out from the bathroom looking absolutely handsome dressed as Sherlock Holmes, hat, pipe and all. "Ready my dear".

 

"Oh don't you look very handsome and distinguished". I tell him and plant a kiss on his lips. He looks like the perfect english gentleman. I can't believe we have only been together for 6 weeks and honestly I kind of can't believe we haven't had sex yet.

 

His eyes is running over me, he hasn't seen my costume yet. It is a nude coloured dress with sparkling tree branches and a crown of pearls and autumn leaves on top of my loose flowing hair. "You are a vision of beauty my dear, may I ask what you are going as ?"

 

"I am autumn incarnate". I say with a light bow and he kisses me smiling softly, before whispering. "Autumn has always been my favorite season, now even more so".

 

We both give René a goodbye kiss and I give the last instruktions to the babysitter, an elderly woman that lives a couple of houses away. Before we go to the car. This is our first official thing as a couple, until now we have kept it to ourself, to let it grow, but we agreed that we were ready to let the world know.

*Harmony*  
I am meating Zac by his office, just as he comes out, looking absolutely sexy and dashing in leather pants and a leather doublet over a white shirt and a sword from the costume department at his side. "There is my handsome prince".

 

"And there is my sexy enchantress". He bite his lip as his eyes runs over me. I am wearing a short black dress flowing dress with lace sleeves and a headpiece in silver with two moons and a pentagram.

 

He pulls me into him, kissing me softly and I melt in his arms. We are meeting here to have a bit of time alone. We are still keeping our relationship a secret because of River mainly.

 

I had feared that with time my attraction and feelings would dwindle like they always did, but they have only grown deeper.

*River*  
I have been to the bathroom when I think I hear my mother laugh from down the hallway. What is she doing there ? Shouldn't she be inside the ballroom with the other chaperones ? I slowly sneak down there to see.

 

When I peak around the corner I instantly see her. She is standing with Zac outside his office. They are standing very close, talking together in low voices. I get a sinking feeling, what the hell is my mother onto this time ?

 

Then he slide his arms around her and pull her into him and she looks adoringly up at him, stretching up to kiss him passionately. His hands sliding down and then up under her dress, making her press herself into him.

 

Finally he lets her go, and they both straighten their clothes a bit. And he kisses her softly on the cheek. "I better hurry down there. See you in there love".

 

I watch him hurry away and see my mom look after him with total adoration. I wait till he is gone before walking towards her. "Seriously mom, you are banging my music teacher ?”

 

"River !" She looks shocked. "What are you doing her sweetie ? I thought you were in the grand ballroom".

 

"Yeah I bet you did. I was in the bathroom and heard you laughing. I guess it was him tickling you or something. For good sake mom, I thought you weren't going to do that this time". I might be sounding a bit harsh.

 

She sighs and look at me. "River, sweetie.. it is different this time, I promise you. I.. I am in love with him. He is my soul-mate".

 

"Oh and who told you that ? Let me guess your crystal ball or tarot cards. Mom you always think they are the right one, until you grow tired of them and then we have the trouble because they won't let you go". I say running a hand over my face. I am tired of ex boyfriends following her, calling her and coming around at all hours. I don't know what my mom does to these men but they never want to give her up.

 

She shakes her head. "This is different, it really is. I know it is. I do love him. He is very special to me. I promise you it won't end badly".

 

"I believe that when I see it. You promised me mom, no more teachers. I am the one who they take it out on, I am the one that gets the bad grades". I almost feel like crying. I actually like Zac as a teacher. "You need to grow up mom.

 

I turn around walking down to the ballroom. I can't believe that she is doing this to me again. No matter what, her dating a teacher is trouble. Should it work out against all odds others will probably think that's the reason if I get good grades. And when mom grows tired of him I will be the one to feel the fallout.

 

As I walk into the room I spot Zac right away and walk over to him. I try to keep my voice levelled and not scream at him. "Really Zac, you are banging my mother ?"

 

"River, I.. what are you talking about ?" He is looking around nervously, like he is searching for someone, probably my mother.

 

I shake my head at him. "I saw you outside your office Zac, so don't try to tell me you aren't fucking my mom".

 

"I am sorry River. We didn't want you to find out about it this way. But I love your mother and I just want to make her happy". He says looking sincerely at me and I don't doubt that he is truthful.

 

I hate being the one to tell him this. "I don't doubt that Zac. You are not the problem, my mother is. Actually I am surprised she is still this much into you, mostly she loses interest after about a month. Mom has never been good at relationships".

 

"I am sure it can't be that bad". He looks a bit worried and I feel sorry for him. I actually like him, he is cool and a nice guy. "Maybe your mother has just been unlucky in love".

 

"Sorry Zac, but my mother is immature and unable to commit to one man for a longer period of time. I don't know if it is her free hippie spirit or her being a witch, but she has always been like this. Getting men under her spell and then she loses interest". He deserves to know the truth.

 

He suddenly looks at me very sternly. "River I don't care what your mother has done in the past. I don't want to hear you talk about her like that. I am glad you are concerned for her, but this conversation is over now". And then he walks of.

*Tom*  
I look at myself in the mirror. To be honest I would much rather have been to at the school for the ball there, than having to spend my evening with Sandra's friends at her Halloween party. Especially with the costume she picked out for me.

 

"Sandra, seriously you can't actually want me to wear this. I look ridiculous". I walk into the bedroom where she is getting dressed. She looks amazing as a greek goddess. I feel like an idiot in a very short greek tunic, it feels like I am wearing a short dress. Half my chest is bare too.

 

She walks over, placing a hand on my chest. "Oh very serious. You look absolutely sexy Tom. All my friends are going to be jealous of me when they see you".

 

"Honestly Sandra I don't like this, I feel half naked". I say looking down myself. I don't really feel comfortable like this. "Can't I wear something else ?"

 

She rolls her eyes and smack my ass on her way to the bathroom. "Stop being such a pussy Tom, you look so yummy".

 

I give up objecting. I know she is going to be furious if I take of the costume, so I bite it down. I guess I can get through one evening if it makes her happy.

 

Her friends starts showing up, most of them I have never seen before. It doesn't feel very comfortable. I actually feel like her price stud being showed of. Being measured up by everyone. But Sandra don't seem to see my discomfort.

 

I try to bear it for her. Smiling, trying to amp up the charm and be friendly with all of her friends, playing the perfect host. 

 

As I am on my way into the kitchen, I hear Sandra talking in there with two friends I never met before and I can't help stop and listen. One of her friends say. "You weren't lying. You boyfriend is one hot piece of ass".

 

"Oh believe me I know. I mean he really got a great body and handsome face. And luckily he is also very usable in the bedroom". Sandra answers, making me feel a bit proud. I mean of course I like that she think of me like that.

 

Her friends are laughing. "Oh I bet he got a big hard dick, you can just see it". They all giggle again.

Sandra giggles the loudest. "Oh he does. Sometimes I just wish he had more to offer than being handsome and great in bed. I mean some drive and ambitions, not having to feel embarrassed by him".

 

I literally feel like getting punched. She is embarrassed by me. She is standing here humiliating me in front of her friends. After all I have done for her, to make her happy. I just turn on my heels and grab my car keys on my way out. I have had enough and I walk to my car. I am going to the school to the party. At least there I am appreciated for something more than my body.


	13. Tom in drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom ends up with make-up on his face

*Tom*  
I come scrambling into the school, not really knowing why I went there. I just needed to get away from Sandra and her stuck up friends. I feel totally debased. The pain is like acid flowing through me and I regret not speaking up, not getting it out as I know I might not be capable of acting rational like this.

 

As I wander through the hallway In my own thoughts, I suddenly hear my name called. And I instantly recognise Paige's voice. "Tom ! Is something wrong ?"

 

"No I am ..". I turn towards Paige, who has just come out from the bathroom. She is dressed as a zombie cheerleader and the makeup is really good. Is it wrong that I still find her attractive ? "Oh hi Paige, don't you look scary".

 

"That was kind of the idea". She says with a small smile. "You look.. you didn't choose that costume yourself did you ?" 

 

I shake my head, realising I should have changed or at least brought a jacket. "No Sandra did, for her halloween party. Apparently this is what I am worth. Getting paraded around half naked in front of her friends like some price cow".

 

"Oh Tom, I am so sorry if she made you feel like that". She steps up to me, gently placing a hand on my cheek. "You are so much more than your looks Tom and if she can't see that she are crazy".

 

"Thank you Paige". I can't help look into her eyes, feeling my breath get stuck in my chest and I know I am about to do something I shouldn't. But I can't fight it anymore and honestly right now I am not even trying.

 

My hand grabs her chin and I don't even care to check if there is anyone around to see us, before my lips grip hers, the feeling making my entire body ache. First she stiffens up, but then she relaxes and her lips molds to mine, making me moan softly at the sensation.

 

Her hands is in my hair and I have her pressed up against a locker, my tongue slipping past her lips, exploring, playing with hers. Fuck I need to stop this, now. I pull away holding up my hand and take a couple of steps back.

 

"Oh God.. holy shit". She is panting slightly and I know I am doing the same.

 

I am staring at her, half in shock. "You.. you kissed me back". 

She looks almost scared. "What ? No, no you kissed me".

 

"You did Paige. You kissed me back. Do you...?"

I don't get a change to finish my question because she cuts me of. "I don't know what you are talking about". 

 

She is backing away, but I step forward, crowding her against the locker. "Paige, you do know what I am talking about. You kissed me back. Do.. do you have feelings for me ?"

 

"Yes, oh my God yes". She breathes out and hang her head.

 

"Oh shit". I say running my hand through my hair. This can only end badly. She looks up at me, her voice almost a whisper. "I can't believe this is actually happening".

 

I feel so lost and confused. I know it is illegal, that I shouldn't. But I can't deny my feelings and knowing she feels something too only makes it harder. "What are we going to do ?"

 

"Nothing Tom. We have to ignore it like we have done so far". She says sounding determined. "You are just upset. We can't do it, it is illegal and well you are with Sandra".

 

"I might have started to realise that Sandra isn't the one for me". I reach out my hand, gently trailing my fingers down her cheek, hearing her gasp slightly.

*Paige*  
I feel so confused right now. I mean I really like Tom. Hell I am in love with him and that kiss has left me dizzy and breathless. But I fear that it is only about him feeling hurt and me being there.

 

He looks handsome but maybe a bit silly in his costume. I didn't know he was actually sculpted like a greek god under his always perfect suits. Holy shit, as if he wasn't sexy and handsome enough already.

 

We just stand there for a couple of minutes, then I grab the front of his tunic, shaking my head slightly as I pull him into me, kissing him deeply, hearing him whimper. His hands grabbing my waist.

 

My hand is resting on his chest and I can feel his muscles contract slightly and his heart beating frantically.

 

Then we hear the big doors to the ballroom slam shut and we fly apart. I send Tom a quick glance and hurry down the hallway to the party. Passing Zac on the way, he was the one leaving the ballroom apparently.

 

I hurry back into the ballroom and find Daisy, she has a couple of boys hanging around her, appreciating her sexy vampire costume. "Hi Paige. What have you been doing ? Your makeup is all smeared".

*Tom*  
I am trying to catch my breath when Zac walks up to me. His eyes runs over me and he lets out a breath, shaking his head. "Hi Tom. I didn't know you were even here. Do you have a change of clothes in your office ?"

 

"Yeah I wasn't really appreciating being shown of as a piece of meat, so I came here instead". I say. "And no I don't have a change of clothes".

 

"Luckily for you I do". He says, pointing to the bathroom door. "Better go clean up your face and I go fetch you some clean clothes".

 

I look down myself. Shit I have gotten a lot of fake blood from Paige's costume on me. I hurry into the bedroom and look in the mirror. Whoops I got fake blood and make-up on my nose and cheek and lipstick on my lips. Is there any possibility Zac will believe that I like dressing up as a weird drag Queen ? Probably not.

 

The cold water on my face help cooling me down and minutes later Zac steppes in handing my a pair of jeans and a beige shirt. "Thanks Zac".

 

"Fuck Tom". He shakes his head again. "We are a real couple of fuck ups, you know that right ?"

 

"I know I am". I say, looking at him as I throw the costume in the trash and pull on his clothes. "But I am pretty sure you are not fooling around with a student".

 

"No just a witch apparently". He sighs. "And no I am not talking about her costume or the way she acts. According to her son who happened to see us and confronted me in the middle of the ballroom, my girlfriend is a witch with commitment issues".

 

"Shit, I am sorry to hear that Zac". I look at him. He looks uncertain, troubled and now I have just added to that. "What are you going to do about that ?"

 

"Honestly, I have no idea". He shakes his head. "But I will need to have a talk with her. Don't worry by the way, I would never tell anyone about what happened here.. just.. you know, but careful okay ?"

 

"Thank you for being such a good friend Zac". I tell him with a smile. "And I hope you work it out with your hippie witch. I know you really like her".

 

"Me too". He lets out a breath. "Well come on, let's get down to the party. You are in for a surprise. Apparently Ben has been getting quite cosy with the new art teacher Amelie without telling us".


	14. The big fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tells Tom and Zac about his new girlfriend.. Zac confronts Harmony and everything goes south

*Ben*  
I have spend most of the evening dancing with Amelie and I feel elated and happy. It feels so good to have her in my arms. Kissing her once in a while. And I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that tonight will be the night.

 

As I make my way to the drinks table to get us something, Tom and Zac suddenly appear on each side of me. Zac saying. "So how long has you been sleeping with the hot new art teacher ?" 

Tom is nodding.

 

"Sorry guys, we wanted to keep it to ourselves to let it grow. But we have been dating for 6 weeks". I tell them. They can be quite insufferable and childish sometimes.

 

Tom chuckles. "Oh so not getting anything yet".

I slap him hard on the chest. "Love is not all about sex. By the way why are you here and why are you wearing Zac's clothes ?"

 

"To complicated to explain right now". Tom says shaking his head. "Honestly man, congratulations, she seems really nice and she is pretty too. You deserve happiness".

 

"Thanks Tom". I say wondering what is up with those two. "And if you will excuse me I will get back to my beautiful date now".

 

Amelie takes the glass when I get back. Giving me a soft kiss. "So what did those two knuckleheads want ?" She nods towards Tom and Zac.

 

"They wanted to hear everything about my beautiful new girlfriend". I tell her with a soft smile and she blushes in a very pretty way.

 

As we stand there talking and having our drinks I glance at Tom and Zac. They are both standing leaned against the wall looking like they feel sorry for themselves. A couple of the more brave girls try to get them to dance. But both of them refuses and continues to sulk.

*Zac*   
I have been waiting all evening for a chance to talk to Harmony. I have to ask her about those things River said. I honestly don't know how to feel about it. It mostly make me nervous because she still haven't been willing to call what we have a relationship. She keeps saying that she hates labels and that it isn't necessary.

 

When the kids start leaving I find her and pull her aside. "Darling I think we need to talk". I don't know why but the dread is growing in my stomach.

 

"Okay". She looks a bit nervous as we walk outside. "I am sorry that River made a scene. He can be a bit emotional at times. He wasn't supposed to find out like that".

 

"No he wasn't. But he wouldn't have had to find out like that if you hadn't been that set on secrecy. If you would have just.. have admitted to our relationship, instead of insisting on hiding it". I say. I have been acting like it didn't bother me, but it actually really does.

 

She sighs and grab my hand. "Zac you know it isn't like that. I am just not happy about labels and rules. I told you from the beginning. And I didn't want River to find out".

 

"No apparently he has some bad prior experiences with you dating his teachers". Okay those things might be eating at me. And I feel a kind of jealousy I have never experienced before. "So is it true ? Are you changing boyfriends like others are changing underwear ?"

 

She looks look hurt, her lips turning into a hard line. "You know what, this is exactly the problem with labelling a relationship. The men instantly starts acting like the are entitled to know everything you ever did. Sorry but how many men I have been with before you is none of your concern".

 

"I don't fucking care how many men you have slept with okay ?" I say, feeling a panic threatening to wash over me. "I just want to know when I am going to be thrown out like a used condom and if that is the reason you are hiding our relationship ?"

*Harmony*  
This was what I feared, this is why I am so bad at relationships. I am about to panic, I feel that no matter what this will end badly for me and there is a good change I am going to lose him. I can't lose him and that is why I cast a binding spell about a week ago.

 

"Zac.. please". I am trying to find the right word, but they get stuck. The tears are burning right behind my eyes and I feel like I am about to choke on my emotions and words. "It's not like that, please Zac don't do this".

 

He looks guarded and I am getting a feeling that he is so scared of getting hurt, that he has pulled up a wall. "Do what ? I just want some answers, explanations. I.. I don't want to be hurt again like the last time, so it scares me to hear that you are not capable of a serious relationship". He is biting his lip. "Oh and what is it about being a witch ?"

 

"I should have told you that, but it tend to scare men away". I take a deep breath and look up at him. "I am a white witch and yes I do spells and potions". 

 

He looks almost scared, like he thinks I am going to turn him into a toad or something. "A witch ? You practise witchcraft and you didn't care to tell me about it ? You didn't think it would matter to me or what ?"

 

"I.. I.. I just didn't want you to write me off because of it, before you got to know me". I don't know what to do. The pain is weighing down on my chest. I can't breath. The thought of losing him is ripping me apart.

 

He is shaking his head slowly, looking down. "I am not sure I can do this. I.. I can't handle lies and hiding things. I just want a normal relationship".

 

I just slip out, because I panic. "But.. but you can't break up with me, the necklace said you are my soulmate". I can't breathe. "I did a binding spell".

 

"You did what ?" He is staring at me. "You used magic on me ? This.. sorry but no I can't handle this. I hope you do find the right one for you, but it isn't me".

 

He turns and walks away. I try to call his name to reach for him. But I can't get my body to react and I fall to my knees, sobs raking through my body. No he can leave me. I don't know what to do without him. I have never before in my life needed someone like this and I don't know how to handle it. I don't even realise it has started to rain before River kneels down next to me, putting my coat around my shoulders. "Sorry mom, I didn't want it to end like this. Come on let's get home".

 

I manage to get up, mostly because I don't want River to see me like this. I hold it together until we get home and I can bury myself in my bed, crying until I fall asleep, my body still shaking from dry sobs.


	15. Pure pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Amelie gets down and dirty

*Amelie*  
"So are you going to stay ?" I lean in and whisper in Ben's ear. We have arrived back at my house and send the nanny home.

 

His hands gently grabs my waist and he nuzzles his nose against the soft skin right under my ear. "If you want me to stay".

 

"Oh believe me I want you to stay". I run a hand slowly down his chest, grabbing the waistband of his pants, pulling him into a kiss. I won't be the first time we spend the night together, he has stayed over a couple of times, but this night is going to be special.

 

He takes my hand and leads me upstairs to my bedroom, kissing me softly, before he lets me have the bathroom first. I quickly get ready for the night. Only wearing panties and a fitted tank top when I walk back i to the bedroom.

 

He has stripped down to his boxers and give me a quick kiss before slipping into the bathroom. I get down under the covers, nervously biting my lip. It has been quite a while, as I haven't been with a man since my divorce.

 

Shortly after Ben comes back and slide down in the bed beside me. He turn on his side, his hand sneaking up around my waist, pulling me into him. I can feel the warmth radiate of his skin. "Are you sure darling ? I mean I really want to take the next step in our relationship but I am happy to wait if you aren't ready".

 

I ghost my lips over his. "I am more than ready Ben. And that you are still ready to wait only makes me more sure of it".

 

As I reach up to turn of the light Ben gently grab my wrist. "Don't turn of the light darling. I want to be able to see you, all of you".

 

I gasp slightly. My husband preferred the lights of. I am a bit shy to let him see me, but at the same. Time I actually find the idea enticing. And well I get to see him too.

 

He kisses me deeply and I kissed him back. My hands trailing up and down his chest. He is slim with rather well defined muscles, it feels good touching him.

 

I push him down on his back, kissing down his neck and over his chest, making him gasp when I run my tongue over his nipple. He swiftly pull of my top and then I find myself flipped over and he is hovering over me. "You are so beautiful baby".

 

His warm mouth is slowly moving down my neck, kissing, licking and nipping, my entire body is already shivering with longing. My hands is caressing his strong shoulders and playing with his hair. How I love those ruffled curls.

 

I gasp when his mouth reaches my chest, he is licking slow circles around my nipple, making me sure I will go insane. When he finally flicker his tongue over it I can't keep in a moan. And when he starts sucking softly on it I am sure I am going to have my first orgasm before he even gets to touch between my legs.

 

His mouth moves on, down over my body making me squirm. Honestly sex with my ex-husband hadn't been mind blowing, it had actually been kind of repetitive and boring, he had like with everything else on life been quite selfish.

 

When Ben reaches my panties, he stop to look up at me with the sweetest smile on his face. Then he gently pulls down my panties, his hands sliding back up my legs, spreading them apart. His eyes taking me in and I blush slightly. But he hums in appreciation. "You are perfect baby, just perfect".

 

Then I feel his tongue run over me, all the way over my folds to graze over my clit, making my gasp his name and buck my hips. He repeats it a couple of times, as he moan deeply, sending vibrations through me. Oh that deep voice, it is so sexy.

 

Then he sucks my clit into his mouth and as I was already so worked up I am instantly thrown into a sea of pleasure, panting and moaning, my hands grabbing the sheets.

 

"I love hearing you moan my name". He says softly. His fingers softly trailing up and down, just were my thighs ends, moving slowly and lazily closer to my warm folds. 

It send more shivers through me and I moan. "God it feels so good".

 

He chuckles and slowly slides a finger into me, then quickly adding a second. Oh those damnable long fingers, his face is nestling against my thigh and I can feel his hot breath on my skin.

 

To be honest I never really got this, you know with the fingers. Not that it is unpleasant, it just never did anything for me. My ex used to do it sometimes for foreplay and I was like, 'come on get it over with'.

 

But Ben doing it feels nice and I close my eyes trying to concentrate on the feeling of his fingers. But then I feel him crook his fingers and slide them over the upper wall of my warm tunnel. I only just have time to wonder what he is doing, then he hits a spot that make my whole body contract in pleasure and I gasp. "Holy fuck what was that ?"

 

"This ?" He says softly, slowly circling that spot making my eyes roll back and setting my body on fire. "That my dear is your g-spot, you didn't know it was here ?"

 

I am shaking my head. None of the other men I have been with has apparently known where it was hiding. "I thought it was an urban legend". I manage to press out.

 

"Oh it is very real baby". He mumbles against my thigh. Still slowly circling that place inside me.. God that feels so good.

*Ben*  
The sight of her face contorted in pure pleasure and they way she moans and gasp has to be the most beautiful and sexy thing ever. I start stroking her spot a little faster, feeling her entire body respond. Then I gently tap it, a trick I learned from a woman I once knew in Nepal. 

 

As I feel her inside clamping down on my fingers, her arousal running down my hand, I see her bide into her pillow not to scream. She is probably afraid she will wake up René.

 

I can't wait any longer, and while she is still slightly shaking with pleasure, I move over her, slowly sliding myself into her. Finally is the first thought in my mind, I have been waiting so long for this. The feeling a bit overwhelming, especially as her insides are still pulsating from her orgasm.

 

"Fuck baby, you feel so good". I groan, as I start to move. I have to focus not to embarrass myself here. But it has been a while and she just feel so perfect, it is almost to much.

 

She hooks one leg over my hip, making each thrust go deeper. Her hands running up my arms, and around my neck, pulling me down into a searing kiss. I rest my forehead against hers, slowly rolling my hip. I want to drag this out, to enjoy each touch, each movement.

 

But of course it is not possible and when she gasping and moaning starts cramping around me I can't hold back anymore. Thrusting a few last time with total abandonment, before getting pulled under by the sweet relief of pure pleasure.

 

I stay like that for a couple of moments, on top of her, inside her. Before sliding down beside her. I pull her into me and she snuggles against my chest. Soon we are both drifting of to sleep.


	16. Very naugthy dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a naughty dream and Ben’s dreams might come true

*Tom*  
I slowly walk inside. Luckily the guests are all gone, I don't think I could handle that now. But Sandra is sitting in the living-room waiting for me and I know I am in trouble.

 

She looks up at me. She has changed out of her costume too. "Where the hell did you disappear to Tom ? My friends was wondering. It was very embarrassing for me".

 

"Well hearing you talk about me with your friends was very embarrassing for me and I honestly didn't feel like staying. I went to the party at the school". I tell her.

 

She gets up, walking over. "Seriously Tom. You are such a drama Queen sometimes. Honestly I was just messing about with some friends. It wasn't serious".

 

"You really hurt me Sandra". I say looking at her. I am so confused right now. I feel bad for having feelings for someone else and I feel bad for not just breaking it of with Sandra.

 

She walks over, placing her hand on my cheek. "Poor little Thomas, do you want me to make it all better ?"

 

"No". I move away from her. "I am not in the mood Sandra, I think I will go to bed. I need to get a good night of sleep. See you tomorrow".

 

—————————————————————————————————————-

I am sitting in my classroom after the last lesson. I know I need to talk to Paige about what happened, but I haven't had the possibility. Suddenly the door opens and she comes in, she is wearing her cheerleader outfit. She smiles at me, before winking and turning to lock the door.

 

"Paige.. we.. we need to talk". I say getting up from my chair, she smiles slyly and walks over to me, running a hand up my chest, making my breath stick in my throat. "Sure Tom, we can talk, after".

 

I hadn't expected this, this is very unlike Paige, being this direct, this brazen. Part of me really want this, I might as well be honest and admit it. But I also know I can't do this and especially not like this. "Paige no. We can't do this, not here, not like this".

 

"The door is locked Tom, most people has left and I need you so badly". She purrs, her hand sliding down to grab me through my pants, massaging my already growing erection. "And I have a feeling you need me just as badly".

 

She reaches her mouth up to kiss me deeply, her hands working on my belt, pulling my pants down just enough to pull my cock out. She is stroking me slowly. "You can't deny it Tom, you want to fuck me just as much as I want you big hard dick".

 

This feels both wrong and very very enticing, even though I kind of feel I am suddenly staring in some sleazy porn honestly.

 

I know I should stop her, I should tell her no. But admittedly I am not really in much control of my body right now. She giggles and let me go. She steps up to my desk leaning in over it, pulling up her short skirt, revealing that she wears nothing underneath. "Fuck me Tom, fuck me hard".

 

My most base instincts take over and I step up behind her, running my hand over the soft skin of her firm ass. Oh God she is sexy. I grab her hips thrusting into her, hearing her moan. Then she say. "Tom.. Tom what are you doing ?"

 

—————————————————————————————————————

My eyes flutter open. Shit it was a dream, a very life-like and dirty dream. I can't help blushing a bit as Sandra looks at me a bit weirdly. My whole body is on fire and I have a rock hard almost painful erection.

 

"What are you doing Tom ? You were practically humping me like a dog in heat". She looks at me a bit confused, then she seem to notice my very hard erection pressed against her thigh, and a smirk run over her face.

 

I feel myself blushing. What would she say if she knew what I had been dreaming ? "I might have had a.. umh.. Naughty dream".

 

"Tell me about it Tom". Her hand reach for my erection and I can't help the moan escaping my throat. Honestly I need release or it will get very uncomfortable. "Did you dream about me ?"

 

"I think so. I don't really remember the dream". I say, lying through my teeth. I can't very well tell her the truth. I also know what I have to do. Both to keep her from getting suspicious and because I need this burning need sated. Even though I feel a bit wrong about it.

 

So I might be kind of jumping her, making her giggle and whine. "Tom, what has gotten into you". I don't answer. I just kiss her, almost ripping off her clothes.

 

After I am done I sink down on my pillow, feeling bad about what I have done. I was thinking about Paige, imagining her writhing under me, as I fucked Sandra. 

 

"Oh God Tom". Sandra is purring, snuggling into my side. "You should have dreams like that more often. I never seen you so hard before or so passionate. That was amazing".

*Ben*  
I wake up slowly, stretching my body, before opening my eyes. Amelie is still sleeping and she looks absolutely beautiful. I sigh happily. Last night had been utterly amazing. She is utterly amazing.

 

"Morning darling". I lean in to kiss her softly.

My hand ghosting over her stomach and she open her eyes. "Morning Babe".

 

"Did you sleep well ?" I ask her, nuzzling my nose against her cheek and shoulder. She smells wonderful, like roses and just a bit of hot sex, making my body ache.

 

"Hmm". She turns on her side running a hand through my hair. "Wonderfully. What about you babe, did you sleep well ?"

 

I nod slowly. Honestly can't remember when I last slept this well. I pull her into me, kissing her slowly. But then we hear small feet running down the hallway and René burst through the door. He jumps on the bed laughing. "Morning mommy, morning daddy".

 

I do a double take. Did he just call me daddy ? I look at Amelie to read er reaction. She bite her lip. "René sweetie, you know Ben isn't really your father right ?"

 

He nods and smiles first at his mother, then at me. "Yeah mom, but he is here and he makes you smile. I like Ben to be my new daddy".

 

"Oh sweetie". She pulls him into her arms hugging him. The she looks at me. "Well if it is okay with Ben I got no problem with that".

 

"It is fine with me". I manage to choke out. Not able to contain my feelings, a couple of tears running down my cheeks. My heart swelling with pride. A family, I might not be his biological father, but it doesn't matter, I have a family.


	17. Declarations of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Paige has a talk.. Harmony is heartbroken over Zac

*Paige*  
It is monday after the last lesson and I walk into Tom's classroom. This is one of those days when I help him with grading papers and what else he needs. I feel nervous and a bit scared. I haven't seen him since we kissed at the halloween ball and I honestly don't know how to act around him. Should I say something or pretend it never happened ?

 

"Hi Tom". I say and his head snaps up. They way his eyes take me in makes my cheeks flushed. He gets up from his chair and goes to lock the door, making my heart rate speed up.

 

"Paige, we need to talk okay ?" He slowly walk towards me and for some reason I back up, till I am crowded against his desk. "Relax Paige, we are just going to talk".

 

"What do you want to talk about ?" It might seem like I am kind of scared of him, but actually I am scared what I could do if I don't control myself.

 

He grabs my waist, lifting me to sit on his desk, stepping in between my legs. His eyes are locked into mine and it is hard breathing. His hands is still resting on my waist. "Honestly Paige, I was going to tell you that it was a mistake, that we couldn't do this". His words awakens a dull pain in my chest. "But I .. I can't fight it. I am in love with you. I know it is wrong and illegal, but I can't help it".

 

"Then don't fight it". I don't know what has gotten into me, but I grab his shirt, pulling him into me, kissing him, and he instantly respond, his arms sliding around me. His tongue prying open my mouth. I hear a moan, not knowing if it came from me or him.

 

I don't know how long we are kissing like that, our kisses getting more an more intense, heated and slobby. His hands holding me close. My hands is up under his shirt, raking over his muscular back. In the end he rips his lips from mine, we are both panting for air and he rest his forehead against mine.

 

"What about you Paige ? How do you feel about me ?" His hand is gently stroking my cheek, his beautiful eyes searching mine.

 

I smile softly. I have been thinking a lot about this, wondering what I want. "I love you Tom. I can't deny it. Even though I know we shouldn't. But I want this, I want you". I blush, hiding my face against his chest.

 

"Paige, I have to be honest with you. You need to know what you are agreeing to. We would need to be very careful, very secretive until you graduate. I would end up losing my job and very possibly end in jail if someone found out. And you would probably be humiliated and gossiped about. I don't want that happening. But I have to find the right way to end it with Sandra, I don't want her to be suspicious". He looks nervously at me.

 

I know all of this of course. I have already told myself all of this. But still hearing it from him feels so forbidden. "I know Tom. But are you sure ? Do you really want to break it of with Sandra ?"

 

His hand gently grabs my chin, his thumb caressing my jaw. "Yes. I realised that I don't love her anymore. You are the one I want to be with, the only one. I just don't want you to be hurt in the process".

 

"It's okay Tom. As long as I know we'll be together for real after graduation". I say softly. All I want to is to be his.

 

He rubs his nose against mine. "I promise you baby. I just don't know how much we can see each other before then. I mean this is quite a small town, so we really have to be careful".

 

"I wish we could just be together, but I understand Tom. We just need to make do with the time we have. These hours after school and maybe a bit of time before or after rehearsals". I say trying to hide how it makes me feel.

 

He kisses me softly. "And well sometimes Sandra works all day in the weekends, we could meet somewhere. I will do anything I can to make time for you".

 

I snuggle into him, I can't believe this is really happening. I have been dreaming about this almost since the first time I saw Tom. But I thought it could never happen. I had never thought a man like him would look to my side.

 

We spend the rest of our time together kissing and telling each other that we can get through this. It is only around 7 months to my graduation, and we have the rest of our lives together. I know it will be hard. But it is worth it.

*Zac*   
It is Tuesday afternoon and I am sitting in my office, looking through some things. Honestly I feel horrible and I have since I broke it of with Harmony saturday evening. I miss her like crazy and I am starting to think if those things really matter. Maybe I had overreacted just a bit. It was a shock and my own insecurities got the best of me.

 

I haven't heard from her and I fear that it is over and done. That she has moved on much easier than me. I sigh when I hear a knock on my door. "Come in".

 

The door opens and River walks in, I honestly hadn't expected him. "Oh hi River. Is there anything I can help you with ?"

 

"My mother". He says and I am about to object. He holds up his hand. "I know, I know you broke it of with her, that is kind of the problem. Please come talk to her, she has been crying non stop ever since and I am so worried for her. I am sorry I said those things. I mean, I should be happy she was finally with a good guy and not jerks like the other men she has dated".

 

She is crying ? I suddenly feel like I am most definitely a jerk, a very big one. "She.. she is upset ?" I have a hard time imagine her crying for days.

 

"She is a total mess". He says looking worried. "She haven't eaten anything and she only sleeps when she pass out from exhaustion. She haven't opened her shop either".

 

I get up and grab my jacket. "Come on then. I can give you a lift home at the same time". River follows me out of the school to my car.

 

"You said something about your mom dating jerks ?" I ask River. Harmony hadn't really talked about prior relationships, so I am curious.

 

He nods. "Yeah she has dated some really bad ones. Honestly normally her taste in men are not to good. The last one was really crazy. When she broke up he kept following her, creeping into her bed naked and such. He was my math teacher. He was the reason we moved here".

 

"Shit !" I bite my lip. "I had no idea she has had to deal with that". I am amazed she has trusted me as much as she did.

*Harmony*  
I am laying on my bed, trying to get a hold on myself. But every time I start thinking about Zac this big empty hole starts growing in my chest and the tears starts running and soon I am sobbing like a baby again.

 

What the hell is wrong with me ? I never felt like this and I have never acted like this over a man. It is confusing and honestly overwhelming. I haven't been able to do anything since he broke up with me.

 

Everything hurts, my head hurts, my stomach hurts, my chest hurt and my soul hurt. I mean, I knew that he is my soulmate, but it literally feels like a big chunk of my souls has been ripped away and left a big empty hole behind.

 

I hear my door open and close, expecting it to be River. He has tried talking to me, getting me to come out, to eat. But I just can't pull myself together. Then I feel someone sit on the bed next to me and the person clearly weights a lot more than my son. I hears Zac's soft voice. "Baby, please stop crying and look at me".

 

"No". I am shaking my head. I don't want to look at him and I don't want him to see me like this. I know I am an awful mess after crying so much the last days. My eyes and face all red and puffy.

 

He sighs and I feel him laying down next to me. His hand gently stroking over my hair his voice so soft right next to my ear. "Come on baby, look at me. I want to tell you something very important, but I want you to look at me".

 

"You will think I am ugly". I say. Okay I know I sound immature right now, but I am so scared for what will happen when I look at him.

 

I feel him move even closer to me and I feel his lips grace right under my ear. "I will never think you ugly my love. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known".

 

"You are lying through your teeth right now". I tell him, looking up at him for the first time. "But feel free to keep doing it, it is working".

 

He smiles softly. "There you are". A single finger softly running from my temple down over my cheek and along my jaw. "And no I am not lying. To me you are the essence of beauty".

 

For a long moment we just look at each other and he softly says. "I am sorry baby. I got scared and let my fears get the best of me. I should have trusted you, talked to you. Can you forgive me ?"

 

"You are not the one who should be asking for forgiveness". I whisper softly. "I should have told you those things myself, I was just so afraid I would lose you. Can you forgive me ? And well live with me being weird ?"

 

"As long as you don't turn me into a toad". He says chuckling. And I suddenly find myself on my back, he is hovering over me. Then he kisses me, ever so softly and I wrap my arms around him.

 

When he breaks the kiss I slap him playfully on the shoulder. "You do know that I am not that kind of witch right ? I can cast spells of protection and good luck, I can speed up healing and I can boost your stamina". I say with a wink. "But I don't turn people into amphibians".

 

"Good to know". He says kissing me again, making a face. "You know you are crazy right ? In the most adorable way. I think that is one of the reasons I am in love with you".

 

"Well if you are dating me, who are most crazy then ?" I say giggling, my hands running down his arms. "But that might be why I am in love with you".


	18. Return of the evil ex-wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks later

*Ben*  
There is a knock at my office door and I look up, wondering who it could be. "Come in". The door opens and in walks a very beautiful woman with dark blonde hair, making me gasp lightly. "Mera !? You are back ?"

 

"As you can see snookums, yes I am". She says smiling brightly at me. I lean back in my chair wondering what my ex wife is doing here.

 

I have to admit she looks good, she is tan and she is practically glowing with health. "So done with your self discovery ? And where is.. what was his name.. Chad ?"

 

"Chad is.. well gone and yes I am back again". She smiles and walks over to stand behind my chair, placing her hands on my shoulders.

 

I feel myself tense up, I don't really appreciate her touching me in any way. "Well sorry to hear about Chad. But what are you doing here ?"

 

"Is it so wrong of me to come visit my husband ?" Her hands rub my shoulders. "And tell him how much I missed him".

 

"Ex husband Mera, remember ?" I turn my chair to face her, forcing her to let go of my shoulders. "You came home telling me you wanted a divorce. You wanted to travel the world and find yourself together with Chad".

 

She smiles smiles sweetly at me and reach out to touch my cheek. "Well about that snookums. I might never have gotten around to send in those papers, so no actually you are still my husband".

 

"What ?" I stare at her with my mouth open in shock. "Then get it fixed. And please stop calling me snookums, I hated it when we were together. I hate it even more now".

 

She straddles my lap, her hands around my neck. "But what if I regret what happened. What if my discovery is that I want my husband back ?"

 

I stand up, moving around the table to open the door. "Well bad luck for you then. I have met someone new, but even if I hadn't I still wouldn't want you back. So please get those papers done end send in.. fast thank you".

 

"We could be a family Ben". She says softly, moving around the table. Her eyes locking into mine. "I.. I am pregnant Ben. I know you always wanted kids. We could be a family together".

 

I am shaking my head in disbelief. "Are you really expecting me to take you back and to raise someone else's kid ? Please leave Mera and get that divorce done".

 

"Just think about it Ben. No one needs to know it isn't your baby. You could have everything you dreamed of. See your soon snookums". She says floating out the door. Shit what is Amelie going to say to this ?

*Tom*  
I am sitting in the chair behind my desk, Paige is sitting in my lap. We are kissing softly. Until now we haven't gone any further than this. I don't want to take it further here in the classroom. It would feel sleazy and wrong.

 

Honestly I feel really bad about myself lately. For not haven broken up with Sandra when Paige is the one I want to be with. And even more because I have been taken out my sexual frustration with Sandra, when it gets to much to bear. I feel like the biggest jerk and I need to untangle all this soon.

 

"This weekend Sandra is away on a business seminar. She is leaving friday afternoon and won't be home before after midday sunday. Maybe we could.. you know spent the weekend together ?" I ask her softly, pushing a strain of hair from her face.

 

She light up in a happy smile. "Oh I would love that so much Tom. I can tell my father that I am staying with Daisy". She leaves soft kisses on my face.

 

"I am going to spoil you in every way possible". I say with a sigh. I can't wait to have time alone with her. To feel like a real couple. I see her blushing and quickly say. "I am not expecting anything from you cuddle bug. I just want to spend some time with you".

 

She kisses me softly, rubbing her nose against mine. "I know Tom. And I can't wait to have you all to myself".

 

Suddenly someone tries to open the door, luckily it is locked and Paige jumps up, sitting down on her own chair. And I get up trying to straighten my hair and clothes. "Just a second".

 

I hurry over to open the door, finding Ben outside looking all worried and flustered. "Ben is something wrong ?" I know him enough to see there is.

 

"Mera is back". He looks totally lost. 

I turn to look at Paige. "We are done here Paige, thanks for you help. See you tomorrow in class".

 

Ben walks in, nodding at Paige. She grabs her things. "See you Mr Hiddleston, Mr Cumberbatch". She says and then she leaves.

 

"Mera is back ? What does she want ?" This isn't good, not good at all. That woman always knew how to pull Ben's strings and even worse Zac's.

 

He sit on the edge of my desk. "She never sent in the papers, we are still married". He is slowly shaking his head. "She is pregnant and she wants us to be a family again".

 

"Shit !" I can't believe she pulled this. I am quite sure this was her plan all along. Having her fun and then thinking that she could just make Ben take her back. "Ben promise me you won't fall for it. Don't take her back".

 

"I'm not going to Tom. I'm not stupid". He rubs his hand over his face. "It is just very weird seeing her again. I mean I wasn't the one wanting a divorce, it took me a long time to move on. So this is a bit confusing".

 

"But you have moved on Ben". I say. I won't see him mess this up and end up back being miserable. "You found Amelie remember. She is so much better for you. Don't go do anything stupid Ben".

 

"You are right Tom. Thank you for listening to me". He gets up, smiling, looking more relieved. "I better get going now. See you Tom".


	19. Tom vs. The evil bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom confronts Mera. The truth about why she left and how Zac fits into it all.

*Tom*  
I pack my things and make my way to the only hotel in town. I need to talk to Mera. I am not letting her spoil this for Ben or anyone else. That woman is poison, I never liked her and I know what she is capable of.

 

And I was right, as I walk up to the reception asking for her, I am told that she is staying in the suite. I make my way up there, knocking on her door. She opens and when she sees me she hisses. "You ! What do you want ?"

 

"Yeah me Mera". I push past her and she sigh closing the door. "Why are you here ? I thought we made a deal. You were not supposed to come back. And why didn't you finalise the divorce ?"

 

"Maybe I want my husband back, maybe I missed him". She says glaring at me. "You can't push me around anymore Tom".

 

"I won't let you mess up things for Ben". I hiss at her. "He is finally happy, he found someone much better than you. So stick to your end of the deal. I paid you a whole lot of money to disappear".

 

"And what are you going to do about it Tom ? I spend the money. I need someone to take care of me and the baby". She rubs her belly. "If I can't convince Ben to do it, I know who to ask next".

 

I get in her face, and I know my voice is threatening. "You are staying away from Zac. You don't get to ruin things for him either. You have given them both more than enough trouble". My finger poking at her face. "Zac has a girlfriend too. No one wants you here".

 

"I am sure I can make them both want me here again". She purrs. "Actually none of them wanted me to leave, they both begged me to stay".

 

"Of course they did, you had them both wrapped so tight around your fingers that they couldn't think straight". Oh fuck why couldn't that bitch just stay away ? "What you did to both of them was so vile. I am not letting you do that again".

 

"But you have no way of stopping me Tom". She says smirking and I send her one last glare before stomping out of there. Like I don't have enough on my mind already.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

 

*Zac*  
I can't believe she is back in town. Poor Ben, it must be so hard on him. I really hope she isn't going to give him trouble. Amelie is such a sweetheart and Ben is so happy with her. It would pain me to see that ruined.

 

I open the door calling out. "Harmony could you come here a minute ?" She shows up, and the look on my face makes her look concerned. "Sure, what is it babe".

 

"Come sit down". I motion for her to sit down on the couch. "Tom came to tell me that Mera is back, as in Ben's ex-wife, or apparently still his wife. And you need to hear the story in case there are going to be trouble".

 

"Why do I need to hear about Ben's wife ?" She ask looking at me, and it only takes a few seconds, then she gasps clasping a hand over her mouth. "Oh. Okay tell me what happened".

 

"Well, as you know her and Ben was married for 5 years". I say. I wish I could say this didn't bother me anymore, but the dull pain is still there when talking about it. "For all that time.. she was.. I was.. we had a relationship".

 

She looks rather shocked, her voice slightly shaking. "Are you telling me that you were her lover for the entire time she was married to Ben ?"

 

"Yeah". I hang my head. "Honestly I am not proud of that". 

Tom decides to speak up. "Don't forget the rest Zac. About what happened before she was married to Ben. What she was back then".

 

Harmony looks at me, her voice very soft. "Tell me Zac. What was she before she married Ben ?"

 

I take a deep breath. "Mine.. she was my fiance. The wedding was planned and everything. Then Ben moved here. Apparently he swept her of her feet and I got degraded to lover.. when she had time for me. I know I should have broken it off, I tried to. But I was so much in love with her. I kept hoping she would realise her mistake and come back to me". I feel the tears run down my cheeks.

 

"She.. she left you for Ben ? She was with you first ?". Harmony is staring at me and I nod. "How long was she with you before Ben came along ?"

 

I bite my lip, wondering what she will say to this. "15 years.. we grew up together. Started dating in high school. I proposed several times before she said yes. I thought it was forever. I .. I couldn't let her go".

 

"15 years and she just left you for someone else ?" I can see pain in her eyes, and it touches me, making the tears spill again. "Did Ben know she was engaged to you ?"

 

I nod slowly. "Yes, Ben knew".

 

She comes over and sit herself on my lap taking my face in her hands. "I am so sorry Zac. How on earth can you be friends with Ben after that ?"

 

"Honestly in the beginning I hated him". I say pulling her into me. "But I knew he wasn't the one starting it. She had decided she wanted Ben. And when Mera wants something she gets it".

 

Tom clear his throat rather loudly and I roll my eyes. "Yeah except Tom. He told her to fuck of, so now she hates him. Ben wasn't the first man she left me for. She.. well she had a string of lovers and once in a hvile she broke it of or degraded me to lover.. but she always came back".


	20. The most forgiving man in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all is said and done

*Harmony*  
Zac has gone to the bathroom. I think he needed a moment alone and some cold water on his face. I look at Tom. "I hope this Mera never get anywhere near me, because I am going to kick her whore ass into next week".

 

"Honestly, when I paid her to leave, it was mostly to get Zac out of her clutches. She was destroying him and I couldn't take it anymore. And Ben would be better of without her too". Tom tells me

 

I shake my head slightly. I have a hard time imagining this. "How on earth did that woman get so much control over Zac ?"

 

"Well, Zac told me you are a white witch. If there is such a thing as a black witch Mera is one. She is a master manipulator and user of other people. She broke him down psychologically". Tom look down at his hands. "She hit him".

 

"She what ?” I ask shocked. "She hit him ? Like for real ? I mean he isn't exactly a small man, he should be able to.. I don't know, put her in her place".

 

"Zac is a way to nice guy to do that". Tom sigh. "To good for his own best. I saw her slap him for asking questions that annoyed her. I don't want to see him back in her clutches. He deserves better, so much better".

 

"How much did you pay her to leave ?" I am looking at Tom. This is crazy. If that woman ever gets near me I wont answer for the consequences.

 

He sighs and look at the door, probably not wanting Zac to hear it. "I paid her $50.000 and she promised to stay away for good. But I mean I can't really do much about her breaking that promise".

 

"Shit !" I stare at him. "That is a shit load of money Tom". I am wondering where he got that much money from.

 

"I had the money. I didn't need it". He shrugs. "But please promise me one thing, be careful, she is poison. Zac loves you, after her he jumped right into another bad relationship. With you, this is the first time I've seen him really happy. He needs you".

 

I look into Tom's eyes. "I would do anything to protect him from her. If she as much as try to put a hand on him there will be hell to pay".

 

"I am happy to hear that". He says with a smile. "I will do my best to get her to leave. But I am not sure I can this time. And I am not sure how much power she still holds over him".

 

The door opens and Zac comes walking in. He looks pale and shaken. Tom gets up. "Well I better get going. I just wanted to tell you the truth and well warn you".

 

"Thank you Tom". Zac says with a small smile, giving Tom a big hug. "You are truly a good friend".

I walk over hugging Tom too, whispering. "I promise to be there for him no matter what".

 

We both say goodbye to Tom. And I pull Zac into my arms. He snuggles his face into my neck. "I know Tom has told you everything. You must think me such at wuss, letting a woman control me like that".

 

"No Zac. I think you the sweetest and most gentle man I have ever known". I say leaving little kisses along his jaw. "To think someone would abuse your kindness like that makes me so angry. She better not run into me, because I am going to kick her back to last week".

 

"So.. so you still like me? Knowing that I let a woman threat me like that". He looks like he almost can't believe me. "I told my last girlfriend and .. well she called me a pussy, laughed at me and soon after she left me".

 

I gently grab his face, looking into his beautiful eyes. "Zac, if it does anything to my feelings, it is only making me love you more. I love you no matter what".

*Amelie*  
I feel nervous, Ben has told me he has something important to talk to me about when René has been put to bed. And I am wondering what it could be. He has seemed tense and nervous ever since he came over.

 

After putting René to bed I walk back into the living-room and sit down, looking at Ben. "So what was it you wanted to tell me about?"

 

"Mera.. my ex-wife". He sighs. "She is back, pregnant and she wants me back. Turns out she never finalised the divorce. I am so sorry. I had no idea. But it seems like I am still married to her".

 

My stomach was knotting up. I mean they had been married for five years. He had love her for a long time. What if he wanted her back ? "Oh.. do you.. do you want to go back to her ?"

 

"Back to her ?" He looks confused, then he starts shaking his head. "No, no darling absolutely not. I told her to get the divorce finalised. Believe me I don't want anything to do with her. You are the one I want to be with. But I thought you should know".

 

"Thank you for being honest". I say. We can get through this. The most important thing is that he is honest with me.

 

He sighs deeply. "There is more. I think you should know the whole story. Tom is coming over in a minute. Apparently he has some info for me about it. So you need to know it all". He looks at his hands. "When I met her she was engaged to Zac. They were highschool sweethearts. But she came on to me and dumped him".

 

"Ben !" I say in utter shock. I had never expected him to be that kind of man. "Sorry love. But that is a real shitty thing to do, even if she was the one coming on to you. They must have been together forever. He must have been crushed".

 

He closes his eyes, nodding slowly. "15 years, yeah he was. She told me she had stayed with him because she felt sorry for him, but now when she found real love in me she couldn't do it anymore. But believe me I still feel bad about it. I can't believe he forgave me".

 

"Honestly neither do I". I tell him. "Zac must be the most forgiving man in the world, if he had knocked your teeth out I would have totally understood him".

 

"Me too". He looks up at me with a small smile. The doorbell rings and he gets up. "That has to be Tom. I wonder what it is he wants to tell me".

 

Two minutes later he comes back in with Tom. Tom comes over to hug me. "Hi Amelie. I am sorry about all this. It can't be fun for you either. Unfortunately I have more to tell".

 

"Hi Tom. Honestly it isn't". I sight. Hopefully what Tom has to say won't make it worse. "So what is it that you have to tell ?"

 

"You better sit down, both of you". Tom say, and we sit down on the couch, Ben lacing his fingers with mine. "I am sorry Ben. But the reason Mera left was because I paid her to. I asked her how much money it would cost to make her disappear and then I paid her".

 

Ben is just sitting there with his mouth hanging open so I jump in. "You paid her to leave ? But why Tom ? Why did you want her to leave ?"

 

"She is poison. I saw how she was ruining both Zac and Ben. I just couldn't let her continue, so I made her leave. I am sorry Ben. But it was better for you and the only way to get Zac out of her clutches". Tom looks at Ben.

 

Ben shakes his head. "Zac ? But her and Zac had been broken up for years ?" He is staring at Tom in disbelief. "How was I better of without her ?"

 

"I hoped you never needed to know this Ben". Tom says softly. "But she never broke it of with Zac. She kept him on the side the whole time. She was slowly killing him Ben".

 

"He.. he .. he was fucking my wife ?" Ben's jaw is tense and I grab his hand, but he pulls it away and gets up, pacing the floor. "He pretended to be my friend, and then fucked my wife behind my back ? And you knew about it".

 

Tom takes a deep breath. "I am sorry Ben. It is a huge mess. But believe me Zac didn't choose this. She had him completely in her power. You know how she can be. With him she was a hundred times worse. She controlled him".

 

"Honestly I don't fucking care". Ben stops, pointing to Tom. "You both betrayed me. So how much did it cost you to ruin my life ?"

 

"It doesn't matter Ben". Tom stands his ground. "I am sorry Ben, you weren't the first, she always returned to Zac. She would have left you at some point to go back to him".

 

Ben points to the door. "I think you need to leave now Tom. Like right now. I need some air here". Tom just nod and give me a quick hug. Then he leaves, looking very sorry.

 

"Ben, talk to me". I step up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. And he crumbles into my arms, sobbing. I just hold him, telling him it will be alright.


	21. A forbidden date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben confronts Zac  
> Tom and Paige has a romantic date

*Zac*  
I must admit I swallow nervously when Ben step into the music room the next day. I fear what will happen. I got a call from Tom last night, that Ben hadn't taken the news very well. And I fear how this will end.

 

"You and me need to talk Zac". He say walking over. He looks pissed and part of me feel like running away, but I take a deep breath. I brought this on myself.

 

I stand up, nodding slowly. "I guess we have to. I am so sorry Ben. I know what I did is unforgiving. There is no excuse for it. She just wouldn't let me go, but I should have said no".

 

"Yeah you should have". Ben stops in front of me. "How could you Zac ? I mean it is one thing that you kept fucking her. I mean yeah, I know you dated her first. But you became my friend at the same time".

 

I close my eyes. I can't explain this. I mean I get that it sounds badly. But when it happened it seemed like the right thing. "I can't explain it Ben. She controlled me, I had no way of telling her no. That is the only explanation".

 

"You are a grown man for god's sake". Ben sneer. "Are you telling me you wasn't capable of putting a woman in her place. I never took you for a wimp".

 

I can't help it, the tears start burning behind my eyes. I have a hard time handling that word. I don't say anything. I just bite my lip waiting for what is coming. If he is going to hit me I am going to take it, my head held high.

 

His fist is clenched and I am quite sure he is about to hit me. I swallow hard and close my eyes and I know a tear escape my eye, running down my cheek. I am waiting for the pain. But nothing happens and I open my eyes. Ben is glaring at me. "It's not worth it. But stay away from me Zac. Don't talk to me".

 

I watch as Ben stalks out. Hoping he will forgive me with time. But I know I deserve much worse than I got.

*Tom*  
Finally the weekend. Honestly I am totally elated thinking about finally spending time alone with Paige. I don't know where this will take us, but I know it is going to be the next step in our relationship.

 

"So all ready and packed ?" I ask Sandra and when she nods I grab her bags carrying them to the door. "You better get going so you aren't going to be late".

 

"Why do I get a feeling that you want me out of the house Tom ?" She says looking at me a bit suspicious. "Having any plans this weekend ?"

 

"No not really, relaxing. Maybe going out for a beer with Ben". I say smiling. "And I don't want you out of the house. But the sooner you leave, the sooner you'll be back".

 

"Oh ain't you just sweet Tommy". She kisses me softly and grab her bags. "Now behave while I am gone. See you on sunday".

 

"Have a nice weekend". I smile at her. As soon as she is out the door I am getting dinner ready, setting the table. Butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

 

Then I go shower, thinking what I should put on. Well Paige sees me in a suit every day at school so I decide to go with the more relaxed look. Black fitted jeans and a snug royal blue sweater I know fits me well.

 

I am nervously pacing the living-room, checking up on dinner once in a while. 

Nervous that she wont come, that she will regret and don't want to take the chances. Finally the doorbell rings, and I almost run to the door pulling it open.

 

"Oh hi Tom". She smile shyly at me. She looks so pretty, her dark ginger hair falling in loose waves over her shoulders. She is wearing a short flowing black skirt and a spaghetti strap top with flowers, under a long white cardigan.

 

I take her hand gently pulling her inside and closing the door, before pulling her into my arms. "Hello there darling. Oh I have missed you so terribly".

 

She giggles softly. "You saw me at school today Tom". I just kiss her, for once able to relax, to put all my feelings into that one kiss, hearing her moan softly against my lips.

 

Honestly, part of me kind of want to pull her with me straight to the bedroom, but I contain myself. I don't want her to feel pressured and I don't want her thinking that I did this to get in her knickers. I want to get to know her better, want to spend time with her. "Seeing you at school isn't the same, it isn't enough anymore".

 

"I know what you mean". Her hand gently cupping my cheek and I lean into her touch. "I want so badly to spend more time with you. Alone were we don't have to be scared to be discovered".

 

"Luckily we got tonight and the whole day tomorrow, just you and me". I say softly. My heart is fluttering. For almost two days I get to pretend we have a real relationship.

 

I lace my fingers with hers, pulling her with me into the dining-room. "Come on cuddle bug, I made you dinner. It's just spaghetti bolognaise, so hope it is okay". I choose that because I know I can make it really good and I want to impress her.

*Paige*  
Tom leads me to a romantically set table and he pulls out the chair for me. "Did you do all this yourself ?" I look at the beautiful table.

 

He smiles one of those small shy smiles. He looks so damn sexy in that shirt. "Yeah, I wanted to make it special for you".

 

"You are just the sweetest Tom, it is so pretty and romantic". I smile at him and he beams at me, looking so happy.

 

He comes with the food putting a plate in front of me. "I wasn't sure if you drink wine ?" He says softly. 

Normally I don't drink, but a glass of wine sounds good to calm my nerves. "I would like a glass of wine thanks".

 

We start to eat and I taste amazing. He clearly knows how to make a perfect bolognese. "This is amazing Tom. I had no idea you are such a good cook".

 

"Oh it's nothing really". He says, but he smiles so happily. "Honestly it is the only thing I am really good at making".

 

As we eat we talk, and several times Tom grabs my hand over the table, squeezing it softly. It is so easy to talk to him. It feels so right, so perfect sitting here. And for a moment I let myself believe that one day soon this can be for real.

 

After dinner Tom insist that I stay seated as he cleans of the table and put the plates in the dishwasher. "So what do you want to do now darling ? We could cuddle up and watch a movie ?"

 

"Sure, that sounds perfect". It does sound really good to snuggle up with him, watching a movie. But part of me just want to rip that shirt of him.


	22. All about her pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paige learns about pleasure

*Paige*  
I am cuddled up to Tom on the couch. He is sitting in the corner of the big couch, and I am placed between his legs, resting against his hard chest. We are watching a movie, but mostly I am listening to his heart beating.

 

Tom has said that he isn't expecting anything from me and that he don't want to pressure me into anything. I know he is still concerned about our age difference. But I have decided that I am not going to wait any longer. I want to feel that I am truly his.

 

I slowly run my hand up under his shirt, feeling the warm skin and his abs contracting under my touch. His breathing is immediately picking up. Oh he feels so good to touch and I glance up at him. He is looking at me, biting his lip nervously.

 

"Paige". His voice is very soft and caring. "I think we need to have a talk about this before we take our relationship any farther".

 

I sit up and look up at him. Feeling a bit shy about talking about it. "Sure Tom. What do you want to talk about ?"

 

"Believe me Paige, there is not much I want more than to take you with me to bed". His words makes me blush slightly. "But I need to be sure you know what you are going into. I don't want to risk you regretting anything. Do you have any experience ?"

 

"You mean if I am a virgin". I giggle nervously. "No, I had a long term boyfriend at my old school. I slept with him a couple of times. So not very experienced, but not a virgin".

 

He looks relieved. Taking my hand softly in his. "I would never do anything to hurt you and you can always at any time say no to anything okay ? I don't want you to feel you owe me anything or to feel pressured".

 

"I know Tom". I lean over, kissing him first slowly, but it gets much more intense really fast, his hands grabbing my waist. My hands are in his hair, gently pulling at it.

 

He suddenly stands up, lifting me with him, and I wrap my legs around him. He carries me down the hallway, kissing me the entire time, pushing a door open with his hip and gently lay me down on a bed. I look around and realise it must be a guest room. I am happy he choose this, it would feel weird sleeping with him in the bed he shares with Sandra.

 

I watch him slowly pull the sweater over his head, revealing a slim upper body. He looks like Michelangelo carved him in marble, a splash of ginger hair on his chest and trailing down into his pants.

 

He slowly pull of his jeans, keeping on his boxers as he climbs up beside me on the bed. I bite my lip, my eyes running down his strong body, damn he is sexy.

 

When he kisses me softly I run a hand down his stomach to grab his erection, but he gently grabs my wrist. "No need to hurry like that love, we got all night".

 

"Sorry". I blush a bit. As I said I am not very experienced. My ex just wanted me to touch him a bit, then he would play a bit with my breast and well then the sex. It felt okay I guess but I never understood the buzz.

 

"Don't.. apologise.. darling". He says softly between kisses along my jawline. He stops and looks into my eyes. "I get a feeling your ex was mostly about his pleasure, that you are more used to giving than receiving. Am I right ?"

 

I nod, knowing that I am blushing again. "Yeah I guess you are". His mouth already back to leaving kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

 

"You are going to lay back and enjoy darling, tonight is all about you and your pleasure". He mumbles the words against my shoulder. Okay I can do this, I can definitely do this.

 

He pulls me up to sit, and open my top, pulling it of me and then my bra. And I let myself fall back down on the pillow. Part of me wants to cover of my breast, a bit embarrassed that he can see them. But he takes my hands, before I can do it lacing our fingers and kissing me. He whispers softly against my lips. "Don't hide baby, you are so beautiful".

 

His hand slide down to cover my breast, slowly kneading it, he seems to know exactly how much pressure to apply. Then he moves his hand to the other breast. He keeps kissing me, on the lips, down my neck and over my shoulder.

 

I gasp when his fingers start to slowly roll my nipple between them. It is sending sparks of desire right down to my lady parts setting them ablaze. Making me throw back my head and close my eyes, focussing on the feeling.

 

His warm mouth moves to one of my nipples, his fingers keep playing with the other one. Oh God he most definitely know what he is doing. I am gasping his name. Writhing under him. I have never been this turned on in my life and my pelvis bucks up, trying to get friction, to relieve the build up tension. But Tom just moves, so his body is effectively holding me in place but I can't gain any contact with my burning center.

 

"Oh God Tom". I am panting. "You are torturing me". I might be pulling his hair a bit hard. He looks up at me, a smirk on his face making him look so absolutely sexy.

 

"No baby, just giving you my full attention. Believe me we are only just getting started". His breath is warm against my skin and it sends chills through me.

 

His mouth moves down over my body, kissing, nibbling and licking at every inch of skin, twirling his tongue in my belly button. His fingers finding the zipper to my skirt and opening it. Slowly sliding it down my hips. 

 

When my panties goes the same way, I feel shy again, that he can see me so clearly, as he is sitting between my legs, the lights on. I squirm a bit and apparently he can read my nervousness. "Don't be shy my love. There is nothing shameful about you. You are as beautiful as a rare flower".

 

His hands are sliding up my legs, gently spreading them farther apart, his mouth kissing and nipling up my thighs, making my breath hitch in my throat. Shit is he going to ? Oh he most definitely is, I think as he mumbles against my skin. "God, I can't wait to taste you baby". Oh lord I know I shouldn't find it this arousing, but honestly hearing him saying that makes me feel so sexy and so desired by him and it sends shivers through me.

 

Then I feel his his warm tongue run over me, making me buck my hips up and let out a small scream at the sensation. His fingers are gently spreading my hot folds apart, so his tongue can run over the most sensitive areas. Ending at my clitoris. Slowly circling it, before attaching his lips around it, almost creating a vacuum. 

 

"Oh God Tooom". My hands grab the sheets, my body is arching of the bed. My first orgasm from anyone but myself cursing through me. Oh shit it feels good.

 

I can feel him chuckle softly against me, end it only heightens my pleasure. His soft tongue starts exploring me. He apparently meant the part about tasting me quite literally, as he sucks, nipples and licks on every part of me.

 

Soon he has me on the edge again, but he keeps pulling me back. Then driving me to the edge again. And then pulling back. I feel like I am going to go insane with desire. When his tongue finds my entrance, sliding inside me, I am moaning and shaking. Having forgotten everything about shyness.

 

"Please Tom". I gasp as he keeps teasing me. "I.. I can't.. I .. I need.. I need to cum". I can't take it any more, begging him to let me have my release.

 

"Then cum for me darling, let me hear you". He slips two fingers inside me, latching his mouth to my clit again, and I gasp and moan through another mind blowing orgasm.

 

If I though he was done, I was kidding myself. While my body is still trembling he starts moving his fingers, curling them upwards. And suddenly he hits a spot that makes me see sun and stars, letting out a small scream of pleasure.

 

I am clawing at the sheets as he starts tapping the spot with his fingertips, each touch sending sparks through me. Holy shit I don't even know what he is doing, but it feels so good. He moves a bit, so he can keep doing it, his mouth finding my nipple, sucking it into his mouth, playing with it. 

 

It feels like my body is floating, and I just can't take it. Wave after wave of pleasure washing over me, making me literally scream out, feeling how my desire splashes over his hand. I didn't know anything could feel like this. I am panting, my whole body feeling limp but so very very good.

 

Tom is kissing me deeply, my hands folding around his neck. My body is humming lowly with satisfaction. I hear him reach out for the night stand, and my hands run down pulling his boxers off, freeing his erection.

 

I watch him with lazy eyes as he open the packet and put on the condom. Then he is over me, lifting my leg to hook it over his hip. When he slowly pushes all the way into me, filling me completely, my eyes roll back. It feels so perfect.

 

He rolls his hips slowly, taking me in deep thrusts. My body is so highly sensitive that each thrust feels like a miniature orgasm. Having me moaning and whimpering.

 

"God baby, you.. feel so.. good". He moans out the words. He keeps the slow steady pace, and I am soon clawing at his back, gasping his name. Then he starts twisting his hip in the most wicked way with each thrust in. And I totally unravel, cramping around him hard.

 

He pulls both my legs on the outside of his arms. Allowing him to come deeper. His thrust getting harder, more passionate. And I cry out in pleasure everytime he pushes into me. I grab his arms, throwing my head back. I can feel that he is getting close.

 

The sound of him moaning my name as his whole body stiffens for a moment, before thrusting through his orgasm pulls me with him.

 

I am totally spend as he collapses on top of me, and I fold my arms and legs around him, holding him as close as I can. "I don't ever want to let you go Tom".

 

"I don't want to go Paige". He whispers next to my ear. "I love you so much and you are so amazing in every way".

 

"You are pretty amazing too and I love you even more". I mumble and he chuckles. He pulls out, removing the condom and throwing it in the bin. Then he snuggles down beside me, pulling me into his arms. I mumble already halfway asleep. "Goodnight Tom".

 

"Goodnight my love". He whispers back, kissing my shoulder.


	23. A woman knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom finds himself between a rock and a hard place

*Tom*  
"Stay a little longer baby". I pull her naked body down into my arms, kissing down over her chest, hearing her squeal with delight. It is sunday morning and we have had the most amazing weekend. I don't want it to be over.

 

She grabs my face, kissing me softly. "I don't want to go Tom. But I need to. Sandra will be back soon and I think you have a bit of cleaning up to do first".

 

"I wish it didn't have to be this way". I tell her, kissing her one last time before letting her go. I get up pulling on my clothes too. "You are my princess, and I don't want you to feel second best in any way".

 

"I know Tom". She say softly, coming over to slide her arms around my waist when she is fully dressed. "I know it is just for now. When can I see you again ? I mean like this".

 

"I don't know cuddle bug". I bury my face in her hair. "I wish I knew, put I will try and find a way for us to see each other soon".

 

She puts the rest of her clothes into the backpack she had brought with her and I followed her to the door kissing her goodbye before she slips out. I lean against the door, feeling like crying. I honestly wish it didn't have to be like this.

 

I start cleaning up, pulling the sheets and blankets of the guest bed, emptying the waste basket and looking through the living-room and kitchen to make sure Paige has left nothing behind to reveal she was here.

 

When the front door is opened I hurry out in the hallway. "Sandra, darling welcome home. I hope you had a good weekend". I give her a quick kiss.

 

"Oh hi Tom". She sends me a smile, putting down her bags. "It was rather boring, but I made a lot of new connections". 

 

"Well that sounds good. If it is okay I will just go grab a shower, haven't taken one after my morning run". I say smiling, as I back out towards the stairs. I need to get a shower so I don't smell like Paige and sex.

 

Sandra smiles and makes a face. "Yeah better go do that while I unpack. I did think you smelled a bit funky".

*Sandra*  
As soon as Tom has gone to the bathroom I start looking around. He must be stupid to think I wouldn't notice him stinking of some cheap flowery perfume and sex. But I need some proof before confronting him.

 

I cheek the living-room and kitchen, nothing is out of place. The dishwasher is on, so there won't be any lipstick on glasses giving him away. I am wondering what skank he has been fucking around with while I was away.

 

Making my way to the bedroom I can see that nothing is out of place, actually it looks like it hasn't been used at all. So I walk across the hallway opening the door to the guest room. The bedding has been changed. Oh Tom you think you are so smart don't you.

 

I look around, getting down on my knees and there it is, the obvious evidence. I fish out the offending item from under the bed, a pair of small white cotton panties. My good which woman would wear something like that ? I feel like throwing up seeing how they are all stiff from this whores arousal, but still I put them in my pocket.

 

Then I walk back into the living-room sitting down on the couch waiting for Tom to come back. It takes about ten minutes before he walk in, freshly washed and dressed. "Come here Tom, I think we have something to talk about".

 

"What is it my dear". He sits down in the armchair. Oh he is a brilliant actor, smiling at me like everything is fine.

 

"I want to know if you think I am stupid Tom ? Did you think I wouldn't find out ?" I glare at him and he manage to look both confused and shocked. "I am talking about the whore you fucked while I was away".

 

He sits there with his mouth open for a moment, then he starts to stutter. "W..w.. what ? I promise, I haven't. I wouldn't darling". 

 

"Don't fucking lie to me Tom". I get up. "You smelled like cheap perfume, you have changed the bedding in the guest room and I found these under the bed". I pull out the panties, throwing them in his face. "So I ask again, who is the bitch you were fucking while I was away ?"

 

He covers his mouth with his hand. He is looking absolutely mortified. "Sandra.. I.. oh fuck.. I didn't mean for this to happen.. it just kind of...".

 

"I know what happened Tom". I cut him of saying and he looks at me in confusion. 

"You do ?"

I nod. "Yeah, you went out with your friends yesterday, got a couple of drinks and some whore threw herself at you. You took her back here and fucked her right ?"

 

He nods hanging his head in shame. "Yeah that is what happened. I am so sorry darling. I am a jerk and I totally understand if you want to leave me. What I did is unforgivable".

 

"I should leave you, I should". But I don't want to. I mean beside Tom being gorgeous and sexy, I want him for another reason, I know his secret, but he has no idea I know it. After having dated shortly I saw some papers from a lawyer, about him inheriting some money from his father. So I went searching and found a print from his savings account, it holds 1,3 million dollars. I don't know why he insist on working as a teacher and live like this when he is rich, but I want my hands on that money, and I am willing to forgive and forget to get it and I got a plan.

 

Tom is nodding. "You should. I am so sorry". 

I shake my head. "But I am not going to, we are going to forget this ever happened and I won't try finding out who she was. But only if we are going to get engaged so I know you really do regret it".

 

Now he looks even more shocked, staring at me with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open. "You want us to get engaged ?"

*Paige*  
I have heard the rumours all day. It is a fairly small town so things tend to travel fast, but it can't be true. Unfortunately I have no possibility to talk to Tom before after school when I go to help him as normally. And by then I feel really nervous.

 

As soon as I close the door Tom is beside me, trying to pull me into his arms, but I put a hand on his chest. "I hear I should congratulate you on your engagement".

 

"Please Paige, let me explain". He grabs my hands, his eyes begging me. "I fucked up. Sandra found out you had been there. Luckily she believed that it was just some random chick. But she demanded we got engaged. I didn't dare say no if she finds out we are both done for".

 

I feel like my heart is going to break to pieces. "I understand Tom. I don't want to see you go to prison. But I guess this means we are over then, now that you are engaged". The tears are burning in my eyes.

 

"Please no". He literally fall to his knees, grabbing me, his face pressed into my stomach. I can hear he is crying. "Please don't leave me. I can't do this without you. I love you so much baby".

 

"But Tom, you are engaged to her. You are going to get married to her". I can't help but stroke his hair, he seems so devastated. "I can't spend my life being your side chick".

 

He looks up. "You would never be that. But no I am not going to marry her. It was just to keep her from finding out. If she knew about you she would no doubt do anything to break us apart. She would turn me in. But as soon as you graduate I will break of the engagement. You are the only one I want to be with".

 

"I love you Tom". I bend my head to kiss him softly and he whimpers softly. "I know I should tell you no, but I just can't, I just can't be without you".

 

He gets up, pulling me into his arms, kissing the top of my head several times. "I love you more than anything. Thank you for sticking through all this for me. I will do anything for us to spend as much time as possible together and for this to be over as soon as possible".


	24. How much pain can one woman cause ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mera is cousing a lot of trouble

*Ben*  
Amelie comes into my office and I look up. She looks so serious. "Hi there chérie. You look so serious, is something wrong".

 

"I have been thinking Ben". She says, and I know something is wrong. "I know it isn't your fault, but this is a big mess and I don't want René dragged into all this".

 

I suddenly feel my heart sink. I knew Mera being back and her reveal would be trouble, but I hadn't seen this coming. "Are.. are you breaking up with me ?"

 

"No Ben". She bites her lip. "But I think we should take a break until you got everything with Mera resolved. I don't want to be 'the other woman' no matter the reason".

 

"I hate this chérie, but I understand you". I get up and go to hug her. "I love you and I am going to get this fixed as soon as possible".

 

"Thank you Ben, for understanding. And I hope you can fix it real fast. I will miss you so much". She kiss me, just one chaste kiss. "I love you too".

 

I watch her leave my office, and all doubt is gone. I need Mera gone and out of my life as fast as possible. Amelie is the only woman I care for.

 

I call my lawyer for a meeting, and after school I will go get the papers ready. Luckily it shouldn't take long as we hadn't lived together or had any kind of relationship for a year. I need this over soon. I do get Amelie, she has to put René first. But that doesn't mean I like it.

 

To be honest I fucking hate it. I wouldn't let her see my pain, but now alone I lay my head down on my arms, letting the tears flow. What had I done to deserve this ? First my wife having been unfaithful to me our entire marriage, and with my friend. And now I finally thought I found love, the real deal and she leaves me because of my ex.

 

Yup I am bawling like a kid, wondering if I am ever allowed to just be happy ? No I need to get this done. So I dry my eyes and pack my things, going to my lawyer to get the papers. And then drive directly to Mera's hotel.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

"Oh so you did decide to come back to me". She purrs as she opens the door, seeing me standing outside her door.

 

I push past her, pressing the papers into her hands. "Oh no, we are done Mera. I am here to make you sign this papers, admitting that we have had no relationship for a year and the divorce should be final in about a week then".

 

"But I want you back Ben". She looks at me, her eyes wet with tears but I know it is just an act. "I want us to be a family. I love you".

 

"The hell you do". I hiss at her. "You never did. Tom told me everything, how you kept Zac on the side the whole time and how you choose money over me and over Zac for that matter. You need to sign these papers and then leave".

 

She glares at me, dropping the act. "And what if I don't want to leave ? What if I want Zac back then. You know I can get him if I want to".  
"I really hope he is smarter than that". No matter how angry I am with Zac I don't wish that for him. "Stay away from Zac, he has finally found someone worth his time, do not ruin that".  
She just giggles, grabbing a pen, signing the papers and throwing them in my face. "None of your business Ben, you are no longer my husband".

 

—————————————————————————————————————

It is the next day and lessons has just ended. I go to the music department to find Zac. I feel I need to warn him, knowing very well that Mera is going to go for him now. But as I reach the door I hear Mera's voice. Fuck she beat me to it. I crack open the door. I hope Zac can handle this himself. He needs too.

 

"Come on Zac, I know you want me back". I peak in, he is sitting down, she is standing in front of him and he almost looks scared. "You always do, you belong to me and we both know that".

 

"Mera please leave me alone". He is pulling away from her, and I can't help thinking that he should be more hard with her, tell her to fuck off. But he looks petrified now. "I.. I love Harmony and she loves me".

 

"No one could ever love you, you are a pathetic wuss". She hisses at him and I see ham literally shrink. "But you are a pretty good lay and I want you back".

 

She run a hand around his neck and grab his hair. His voice a shaking whisper, as he pulls her hand away. "Please don't touch me, I don't want to".

 

I gasp when she slaps him so hard his head snaps to the side, an angry red mark blooming on his cheek. "Do not test me Zac". Holy shit she hit him and his reaction tell me that this is far from the first time. Now I get why she had that kind of hold on him and I actually feel bad about what I said to him.

 

He is shaking, tears streaming down his face, as he looks like he tries to shrink to nothing. "Please Mera, just leave me alone".

 

"You are going to shut up and do as you are told". She leans in close to him and he pulls away. "You are going to come to my hotel room tonight and you are going to satisfy me in every way I want you to".

 

When he shakes his head looking panicked, she raises her hand to slap him again and I am just about to burst in the door. I can't watch this anymore. But someone comes charging through the other door beating me to it.

 

"If you touch him you bitch I will fucking end you". Harmony gets right into Mera's face, she is shaking with rage and her fists are cleansed. One wrong word and she is going to punch Mera's lights out. I chuckle at the idea and walk in. Actually hoping Mera will give her an excuse to punch her.

 

Mera is staring at Harmony. "And who are you ? Oh you must be the one he thinks love him. Isn't this cute, coming to his rescue like this".

 

"I actually feel sorry for you. You must be seriously sick somewhere in the head. You had not just one but two handsome and amazing guys who loved you, but you still treated them like shit and now you have lost them both". Harmony says with a sad little smile.

 

Mera shakes her head laughing. "Oh you are so naive. Zac belongs to me, he always has. You might think he loves you, but I am not done with him and he will come back to me. He always does".

 

I step up grabbing Mera's arm hard. "I think you need to leave right now Mera, because you are getting mighty close to getting your ass kicked. And I for one is not going to stop her".

 

"Like I am scared of that hippie". She spits. "Zac will come back to me, that pussy don't dare telling me no". She turns toward Zac to say something at the same moment Harmony's fist connect with her nose and I almost laugh.

 

Mera screams and cradles her nose while I pull her outside. "She hit me, the bitch hit me. I am so going to press charges".

I push her out the door. "Try, I saw no one hit you. I saw you walk into a door".

*Harmony*   
Okay I am normally not a violent person, but by God it had felt good hitting that bitch. No one talks about Zac like that in front of me.

 

I sit down next to Zac, pulling him into my arms. It hurts seeing him like this, it is like he is shrinking away. He is shaking slightly. And he clings to me like a scared child.  
"It's okay Zac". I whisper into his hair. "She is gone, Ben pulled her out of here. You can relax my love. She is gone for now".

 

He is fighting tears as he looks at me. "For now yeah, but she isn't giving up. She will try again. And she is right. I am nothing, what do you want with a wuss like me ?" His hand going to the red mark on his cheek, no doubt she hit him before I got there.

 

"Zac look at me". When he shakes his head in refusal I gently grab his chin lifting his head to look me in the eyes. "You are none of those things she said Zac. You are kind, sweet, caring, passionate, beautiful and amazing".

 

He bites his lip, his eyes so full of pain. He snuggles his face into my neck, mumbling against my skin. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me, without you I would be lost. What did I do to deserve you".

 

"You are you Zac, that is more than enough. I love you". I rub his back gently and kissing his temple.

I hear him swallowing hard before he whispers. "I love you too".

 

Ben walks back into the room. "She is gone for now, but I am not sure that she is going to stay away, so we better watch out for her".

 

I nod, I won't let her hurt Zac again. Ben walks over. Squatting down next to Zac. "I am sorry for what I said Zac. I didn't know what she was doing to you".

 

"It's okay Ben". Zac says with a small smile. "I understand how it must have seen and felt to you. Tom really did the best thing for everyone when he paid her to leave. Too bad she didn't stay away".


	25. So much happiness and a dire threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 week later

*Harmony*  
I wake up slowly, I am laying halfway on top of Zac's naked body, our legs entwined, and he has one arm tightly around me. His breathing is telling me that he is still sleeping. I look up at his face, he has a small smile gracing those glorious lips and his face is relaxed.

 

We have spend a lot of time talking the last week about everything that bitch Mera put him through. It is the first time he has really talked about it. I have been spending every minute together telling him how wonderful he is and how he deserves the world.

 

I run my hand slowly up on his broad chest, playing with the dark cover of hair and hear his breathing change slightly. "Morning my love". He mumbles with a sleepy voice.

 

"Morning babe". I say, reaching up to kiss him softly, his hand running into my hair, pulling slightly at it, making me humm against his lips.

 

After kissing me thoroughly, he let me go with a sigh. "Oh I really wish I didn't have to go to work. I much rather spend the day with you in my arms". 

 

"Oh me too". I get up from the bed and pulls on some clothes. "But I have things I need to do too. Go grab a shower. I'll go fix you some breakfast".

 

He jumps of the bed, stretching his body and I can't help smiling happily at the sight of him in a ray of sunshine. I don't think I will ever grow tired of watching his body, especially naked. He jawns, then he notice me looking at him and chuckles. 

 

I shake my head and head for the kitchen, hearing him enter the bathroom. River is already sitting at the kitchen table when I get out there and I smile at him. "Morning sweetie. Want some breakfast ?" 

 

"Sure mom". He closes up the book he was looking in, probably finishing up his homework. "You think Zac can give me a lift to school ?"

 

"I am sure that won't be a problem". I say with a smile and start making breakfast. I am happy River seems to have fully accepted Zac as a part of our lives now.

 

Five minutes later Zac walk into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and and a snug grey sweater, his hair still damp and comped back, but soon it will start to slightly curl and fall down on his forehead. "Morning kid". He says to River, rufling up his hair before sitting down on his usual chair.

 

"Morning Zac". River says smoothing his hair back in place. "Can I get a lift to school ?". He ask grinning at Zac.

 

"Sure thing Kid, if you are ready to go after breakfast". Zac say, sending me a glance so happy that it makes me melt. I know he is ecstatic that River has accepted our relationship. 

 

After breakfast Zac grabs me and kisses me softly, River makes a face and a sound like he is going to throw up. But I see him smile as he goes to get his things.

 

"Thank you for the wonderful breakfast my love". He kisses me again. "See you this afternoon ? Or are you busy ?"

 

"I am never to busy for you". I kiss his nose. "Maybe you could pick me up at the shop ?"

 

"Sure thing baby". He gives me one last kiss and grabs his bag before walking to the door were River is impatiently tapping his foot. I smile as I wave goodbye two my two wonderful guys.

*Ben*  
I kind of balk into Amelie's office, waving the letter. "Free, finally free from her". This last week without her has been hell.

 

She lights up and jumps to her feet, almost running to me, throwing herself into my arms, kissing my cheeks, nose and lips. "Finally, I have missed you so much mon amour".

 

"Now I am all yours, from this day and till I draw my final breath". It kind of just spill out, but I mean it with every fiber of my body.

 

Her eyes gets moist, and she sniffles a little. "Oh Ben. You always know just what to say to make a poor woman melt don't you ?"

 

"You are the only woman I want to melt". I tell he, kissing her softly, God it feels so good kissing her again. "So dinner tonight ?"

 

"As long as it is at my place". She tells me, rubbing her nose against my cheek. "René has been asking for you, he has missed you so much".

 

"I honestly think I have been missing the little guy even more". I tell her truthfully, feeling the tears burn behind my eyes. The idea of him being gone from my life is almost as painful as the idea of losing Amelie.

 

The bell ring the warning, five minutes to the first lesson and I kiss her again. "See you at lunch ?" And she nods smiling happily as I hurry of to my first class, feeling I could fly.

*Zac*  
I am on my way to my car after the last lesson when Mera suddenly is standing in front of me. I try to keep my voice steady. "I thought you had left, now Ben finally got the divorce through".

 

"Oh no lover boy. I told you, I want you back". She smirks at me, her hand running up my chest as she steps closer to me. “Uhh you really bulked up”.

I push her hand away, shaking my head at her. "No, do not touch me. I want nothing to do with you. I deserve so much better than you".

 

"You insolent brat, you should know better than to defy me by now Zac, it will only hurt so much more". She raises her hand to slap me and I feel a flash of the old fear threatening to make me freeze.

 

But I think of Harmony, her words in my mind. I am worth something. I deserve better. Hell I got much better. I grab her wrist. "Oh no you don't. I am done with letting you push me around. You are never touching me in any way again".

 

She looks about to explode and pulls her hand from my grasp, hissing at me. "You are going to regret this Zac. Believe me I am going to ruin your happy little life for this".

 

"You are a sorry excuse for a human being Mera and I pity you. I hope you will find out that you need help and that you will get a good life". I tell her, shaking my head in disbelief.

 

She just chuckles kind of manic. "I own you, you can never get away from me. Just wait, when you are feeling the most safe I will ruin you". Then she stalks away. I get into my car, feeling slightly shaken, but what can she do ?


	26. Back together and feeling dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PaigeAnd Tom finds a place to meet

*Tom*  
I feel all giddy as I wait for Paige to come to my class room to help me. I really hope she has the evening free. Sandra has called that she has a late meeting tonight and I have gotten the keys to Zac's apartment as he is staying with Harmony. Finally we get to spend time alone again.

She walks in and I pull her into my arms even before she can close the door, making her giggle when I push the door closed with my foot, kissing her. "Uhh hi Tom, I missed you too".

"Do you have the evening of ? Because Sandra is out and I have borrowed an apartment, soo". I feel a little nervous saying it, I don't want her to think it is just about sex.

She lights up in a big smile. "Finally. Yes I got the evening of. I can't wait for us to be alone". She says and place her hand on my cheek as she kisses me.

"So I pick you up at 4.30 ? We can get some take out to the apartment, have dinner together". I say, kissing behind her ear.  
She looks up at me and makes a face. "That is awfully early".

"I know my love, but I need to be back home before Sandra, and I want some time with you". I look at her. I hate that I drag her through this.

She sighs sligthly. "I know. I'll be ready then and we will make sure to have you back home before you turn into a pumpkin. But I better get going and get myself ready then".

"Okay then". I kiss her one last time. "See you in about two hours then". She smiles and blows me a kiss on the way out the door... I can't wait for us to be alone.

 

*Amelie*  
I go open the door as Ben rings the doorbell. And he pulls me into him, kissing me softly. "Come on in mon amour. I am sure someone in here will be so happy to see you".

He lights up as he takes my hand and we walks into the living-room were René is playing at the floor and Ben softly say. "Well hello there little man, long time no see".

"Daddy". René jumps up as he screams it, running to throw himself around Ben's leg and Ben lifts him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "I thought you left, like my first dad".

Ben hugs him even tighter and I can hear the emotions in his voice. "I will never leave you sweetie. I just had some important things to do".

I have to bite my lip and dry of my eyes. I had never thought I would find René a new father, but I have and the best one I could ever imagine.

 

*Paige*  
I wake up after a short nap, naked in Tom's arms. He had picked me up and taken me to Zac's apartment. Zac lived with his girlfriend most of the time, so Tom had borrowed his apartment.

We had made hot passionated love, then had a pizza watching some movie and then we made some slow passionated love. After that be both dosed of a bit.

I stretch up to kiss his lips softly and he opens his eyes, sending me a very sexy smile, his voice raw with sleep. "What time is it love ?"

"It's only a little past nine. Why don't we have some more meaningful sex before we get out of this bed for good and you leave me, hmm?"  I smirk at him.

I roll on top of Tom and sit down in his lap. His hands instinctively grabs my hips as I lean over the bed and opened the drawer to pull out a condom, knowing Tom put them there.

Then I reach down between his legs and Tom's muscles clenches as he watch me wrap my hand around his member and slowly coax him until he is at his full length. Tom watches with hooded eyes as I opens the wrapper with my teeth and roll the condom down his length. Then I get up on my knees and slowly  rub his member down my slit, causing Tom to hiss in pleasure. 

I lean forward as I lay my hands on either side of his head and smile brightly. "We need to be quiet. We don't want to alarm the neighbours now, do we?" I whisper.

"NO". Tom whispers back

Tom takes my face in his hands and kisses me hungrily as I move down on him and we both moan through the kiss. I roll my hips against him.

Tom slowly pulls away from the kiss as my breath hitches in my throat. I rest my forehead on his as Tom's hands slide down my sides to rest at my hips and help guide me along. He raises his hips as I move down on him and we both try our best to hold back our moans and pants as we make love.

"Has anyone ever told you how...fucking good you feel?" I ask him as I groan with pleasure.

"All the time." Tom replied as he chuckles.

I giggle as Tom increases the pace of his thrusts and I have to bite my lip to keep from crying out.  
"Say it. Say it again, baby." Tom whispers hoarsly.

"You feel so good...So good." I gasp against his shoulder.

I can feel his body shudder and hear the wet sounds of my sex around him and he moans as my walls starts clenching around him. I gasp loudly and Tom moans. "Baby, are you".

"Oh, you're getting so deep, Tom. I think I'm going to come." I whisper wantonly. I open my eyes to look down at Tom and he gritts his teeth as his fingers dig into my skin. I bite my lip as I gyrate my hips against him. He is hitting all my sweet spots and I am finding it harder and harder to stay quiet.

"Tom...oh fuck...please, I can't. I'm going to-". I cut myself off as I gasp several times before moving my hips against him as hard as I can and moan in pleasure as my body shudders against him with my release. As my walls clench around him, Tom is clearly right on the edge and he pulls me down into a kiss as he cum and growls through the kiss as he moves into me slowly, relishing in our climaxes. 

I pull away from the kiss and sigh with content as I stand up from my knees and feel him slip out of me. He pulls of the condom and throws it in the trash. I look at him. "Do you really have to leave already ?"

"I am sorry love". He reach for my hand, pulling me into his arms. "I need to be home when Sandra gets back if we don't want her suspecting anything. And I need to get you home safely first and then have a shower".

I know he is rigth of course. But it just feels dirty in som way, meeting like this for sex. Even though it had been utterly amazing. "We better get going then". 

"I love you Paige, never forget". He mumbles against my shoulder. "I love you so much, and I wish we didn't have to live like this for six more months".

"I love you to Tom with all of my heart and soul". I say, kissing him one last time, before getting dressed. Time to say goodbye, not knowing when we can do this again.


	27. Getting ready for vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 weeks later

*Paige*  
I slam the book down on the table, making Tom jump in his chair, looking up at me. "Seriously ? Are you telling me now that you will be gone the whole winter break ? We finally have time to see each other and you are going away with her".

 

"I am sorry darling". He gets up walking over to me. We are in his class room after the last lesson. It is friday before the winter break and we haven't seen each other alone the last couple of weeks, as we both have been really busy and the premiere of the musical is getting closer to. "We are driving down to New york to visit my mother, it has been planned for months, I totally forgot".

 

"I had just hoped we could.. you know see each other". I know I am pouting. I have to admit I kinda miss the physical part of our relationship. Before this drought we had been meeting up in Zac's apartment 2-3 times a week. Not that I liked him having to rush back to her, but at least we had something more than stolen kisses.

 

He pulls me into his arms. "You know I would much rather be with you. I miss our meetings to. But I can't really get out of this baby. I am sorry". I know he is missing our meetings to. He haven't had sex with Sandra since we started having sex, he says he can't and he don't want to.

 

"I know Tom". I kiss him softly hearing him whimper at my touch. "I am happy that it is only 4 months and then I graduate and we can be together. No more Sandra".

 

"I can't wait baby". He brushes a strain of hair from my face. "I am so sorry you have to go through this. I .. I shouldn't let you, but I am a selfish man, I love you too much to let you go".

 

I snuggle into him, my arms around his waist. "I wouldn't allow you to Tom, I am yours, that is just how it is. We will get through this".

 

"And I am yours, with every fiber of my body". He kisses me slowly and I can feel his erection against my hip. I have to admit I love the fact that I have this effect on him. That he wants me so badly, while he goes limp when Sandra tries touching him, it is somehow very satisfactory.

 

After standing like that for a couple of more minutes, Tom pulls away. "I have to get going. But after the break, we have to make more time for each other, promise ?"  
"Yeah, we do, before finals and everything start up". I kiss him one last time. "I will miss you so much. If you get bored text me okay ?"

 

"I will baby". He says and packs his things before kissing my forehead. "See you next monday". And he is out the door.

*Harmony*  
"All packed and ready River ?" I stick my head into my son’s room, to see him close his suitcase and grin at me. 

"Oh I am so ready mom, this is going to be epic".

 

"So looking forward to the trip ?" Zac asks him, as he slides his arms around my waist. I lean back into him. He is taking us to Canada for a week of fun in the snow. None of us has been before and I know River is ecstatic.

 

My son nods and beams at Zac. "Very much, hey are you going to teach me how to ski ?" He can't wait to get out on the slopes.

 

"Not so very good on the skies, but I can teach you how to snowboard". Zac says, making River's eye grow wide. 

"Oh, wicked cool".

 

"You snowboard ?" I turn in his arm, placing a hand on his chest as I look up at him, he shrugs and sends me a teasing smirk. I lean in and whisper. "That is actually kind of sexy".

 

"Mom I can hear you". River says grabbing his suitcase and walking past us shaking his head. "Shouldn't you two be over the acting like horny teenagers phase by now".

 

"Nope". Zac says grinning, as he winks at me. "I am quite sure we are never going to get over that phase, so better get used to it".

 

"Can't you just marry her and get her pregnant, that should put a damper to it". River says, grabbing his jacket.

 

Zac breaks into a fit of laughter and I look shocked. "River ! Did you seriously just say that ?" Sometime I don't know were my son gets those things from.

 

"Believe me I would happily marry your mother". Zac says smirking at me. "But she don't believe in it, so I am getting nowhere. A baby might be easier talking her into".

 

I slap him on the chest. "You two will stop this foolishness right now. Zac go get our bags". I try looking angry, but I can't, and he grabs me and kisses me, before going to get our bags.

 

I look after Zac. I am looking forward to spend some quality time with him, the last month he has been so busy, working late, rehearsals for the musical, private lessons with students. So honestly I haven't seen him much, even though we practically live together.

 

Actually he should be happy I am not really a jealous person. He is acting pretty strange and secretive at times and often comes home newly bathed.

 

But some time away from everything, relaxing and being just us three will be good, for all of us I think. And well I can't wait to see Zac on a snowboard.

*Amelie*  
"Mommy, are we really going to see Mickey ?" René is asking me for the hundred time as I put him in his car seat. 

 

I smile and look at Ben putting our bags into the trunk of the car. "We are sweetie. We are going to fly down to Florida and visit Mickey, Donald and all the others".

 

René clap his hands. "Yeah.. daddy, daddy we are going to Mickey land". He says.

Ben closes the trunk. "We sure are little man and we are even going to fly there on a big airplane".

 

"Thanks for doing this Ben". I smile at him, he has invited us on this holiday, but he just shakes his head. 

"Seeing René face makes it more than worth it".

 

I close the door to the back seat and kisses Ben softly, before we get in the car. Time to get to the airport and on new adventures.


	28. Secrets, fun and hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 days later

*Tom*  
"You better not leave this laying around Thomas". My mom says coming into the kitchen, slipping my phone into my hand. "Be happy I snapped it up before Sandra saw that message".

 

I had busied myself with making dinner to get away from Sandra, who had been unusually lovey-dovey while we were at my mom's house. I touch the screen and see the message from Paige, about how much she misses me, all of me and I blush badly. "Shit ! Thanks mom".

 

"So Thomas, something you want to tell me about ?" My mom says, sending me one of those looks only mothers can. 

 

I glance at the door and lower my voice, I don't want to risk Sandra hearing anything. "You wasn't supposed to see this. She wasn't supposed to write me like this. But I have met someone, someone else than Sandra. I.. we just have to wait a bit before I can break it of with Sandra. Do you hate me now ?"

 

"Oh Thomas my dear, you are my son, I could never hate you. Honestly I never liked Sandra, but you seemed so smitten with her, I didn't have the heart to tell you". She pads my hand. "But be careful son, I don't think Sandra will take kindly to you breaking it off".

 

"I know mom, that is one of the reasons we are waiting for the best moment". It feels so good to finally talk about this, and I want to spill it all, but I am afraid my mom will be disappointed in me.

 

Apparently my mom knows me to well, and she sits down. "Come on Thomas, I can see there is more to this. Tell me, you will feel much better after".

 

"I am not sure I can mom". I say sitting down beside her. I feel so lost to be honest. "It is bad. I am doing so many wrong things. You will be so disappointed in me".

 

"Oh Thomas, what have you gotten yourself into ?" My mom looks worried. "You know I will support you no matter what".

 

I take a deep breath. Hoping she will feel the same after I tell her the truth. "She is very young mom, but very mature for her age. She... she is 19 and she is a student". I hang my head waiting for the thrashing I fear will come.

 

Out of the corner of my eye I can see her clamp a hand over her mouth. "Well I always did say that age is just a number. But you are on dangerous grounds my dear. Tell me Thomas, do you love her ? Truly love her ?"

 

"She is so amazing mom, when I am with her I feel younger, happier, free. All I want is to make her smile and be happy. You would love her, I am sure of it". I can't help smiling as I think of Paige.

 

My mom look at me, a soft smile spreading on her face. "My sweet boy, I never heard you speak about Sandra like this and I never saw you face light up like this thinking of her. I can't wait to meet the girl that put a sparkle like that in your eyes. But promise me you will be careful Thomas".

 

"Thanks mom. I love you". I hug her close to me and she hugs me back, kissing my cheek. "I love you to Thomas".

*Zac*  
"Good one kid". I call out as I see River stop at the end of the trail. He has learned quickly. I get on my own board, following him down the mountain. The speed is exhilarating, it feels good and free. I might have been very much stressed lately. I make a sliding stop, spraying Harmony with snow.

 

She glares at me, then she starts laughing and smacks my arm. "Oh you should be happy you are wearing all that clothes, because you on a snowboard are just way to sexy".

 

"Moooom". River groans and put his hands over his ears. "I am so happy my room is in the other end of the cabin".

 

"Well there were a reason for you getting that room you know". I say grinning and seconds later River hits me in the face with a snowball, grinning. "Stop Zac, shut up now".

 

"I am so going to get you". I say, and quickly make a snowball, looping it after River, hitting him in the stomach.

 

River laughs and gathers more snow and throws it at me, but I duck and he hit Harmony in the face instead. "Oh no you didn't you little... I am so going to get you". 

And seconds after we are in the midst of a snowball fight.

 

A couple of hours later I am sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, getting warmed up. Harmony is in the kitchen making hot cocoa and River is playing on his ipad in his room.

 

My phone buzzes and I get it out. I had hoped not having to deal with it on my vacation. I need to focus on Harmony so she won't get suspicion, that would be a really bad thing, I don't want her finding out that I have been lying and what I am really doing.

 

I have to admit this is stressing me out. I hate lying and keeping secrets to be honest. I have been doing that way to much in my life. But this was just too tempting to turn down.

 

"Anything interesting babe ?" Harmony is suddenly right in front of me and I fumble with my phone trying to get it out of the way, almost dropping it. 

"No nothing, just Tom sending me a joke".

 

"Oh okay". She don't look entirely convinced. I get my phone put away. I need to make sure to keep it on me, I can't have her finding out what I am up to, it would ruin everything and I don't want that happening. She hands me a cup. "Here you go".

 

"Thanks darling". I clap on my leg. "Why don't you come here cuddle up with me while we enjoy our cocoa ?" She climb into my lap and we snuggle up, having cocoa and kissing softly.

*Harmony*  
I am standing in the small kitchen, washing our cups. Zac has retreated to the front porch, taking some important call. He was dodging my question about who it was. Okay so I am not the jealous type, but he is starting to a act very secretive and suspicious.

 

"Oh hi mom, I was just going to get a snack". River says, walking into the kitchen. He is on a reel growth spur, and he seems to eat constantly. "Where is Zac ?"

 

"Outside taking a call". I look out the window. He is pacing the porch, but his face don't really give anything away. "Can I ask you something River ?"

 

"Sure mom, what is it ?" He sits down on the chair, looking at me. This is one of those moments were he seems so grown up and mature.

 

"What do you think of Zac ? And be totally honest, I won’t get mad no matter what you say". I ask him, looking nervously at him.

 

He smiles softly. "Don't worry mom, I really like Zac. He is a good guy, actually I think you should marry him".

 

I can't help giggle a bit. "So you would like that would you ?" He nods and I turn serious. "So you don't think he would.. you know cheat on me ?"

 

"Zac ?!" He looks at me, shaking his head. "I mean I guess you can never really tell. But I don't think you have to fear that. He clearly loves you very much".

 

"Thanks sweetie". I say with a smile. "It is probably just me that reads to much into thing. I am sure you are right". Zac would never cheat on me, would he ?

*Paige*  
"What the hell were you thinking ? Paige you can't write me like that". Tom says as soon as I pick up the phone. "Sandra could have seen it, luckily my mom was the one who saw it".

 

"I am sorry Tom". I feel the tears threatening to fall and the pain start to bloom in my stomach. Shit he sounds really angry with me. "I just missed you so much".

 

He sighs deeply. "I know darling, and I miss you too, but that message could have blow everything apart, so don't do it again okey ? It was enough having to explain to my mom".

 

"Shit ! You told your mother ?" I gasp. I wonder how that went. "What did your mom say ? She would never turn you in would she ?"

 

"Of course not, she is my mom". He sounds stressed. "I got to go, we'll talk when I get home okay ?" He says. I want to tell him I love him but he is already gone.

 

I tell myself that Sandra probably showed up, but it still hurt that he said nothing, not that he loves me. What if this trip makes his feelings for Sandra flame up again ? I roll myself into a ball crying into my pillow. 

 

I am the other women, the mistress, the one everyone hates in books and movies. I should break it of with him, but I can't.. I love him to much.


	29. Base urges and big news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom does something he Will regret and Ben gets news, good and bad

*Tom*  
As the days has turned into weeks, I have grown more and more bothered and is pent up with sexual frustration. I need Paige in the most basic way a man could ever want anything. I have to have her. My body is on fire just thinking about her writhing underneath me, the way she did the last time we were together. 

 

Before I left each kiss she gave me was unbearable and sent my mind and soul ablaze. I want to touch and feel her, but the wait is unbearable. I am usually a very patient man and it amazes me how I am reacting to this withdrawal. I feel sick to be acting this way.

 

In the evening I walk into the guest bathroom and remove my shirt and pants before reaching for my pajamas. It isn't until a set of hands wraps around my waist that I realised that Sandra had come in. My body tense up. I don't want her touching me.

"Oh, come on, Tom. It's been so long. I need you right now. It's been months. Surely, your little problem has been fixed." Sandra tells me.

 

She lowers her hand past the waistband of my boxers and I let out a stuttered gasp as she caresses my length. "Mm, I've missed your cock and the way it fills me up." She whispers huskily

 

I try, I really try my best to fight back my urges… I should stop her.. Instead I find myself panting gently as Sandra coaxes me to my full length...my patience is growing thin...I can't really say I am not in the mood as my lust is very visible. I simply don't know a way out without flat out rejecting her. What would she Think if I did ?

I sigh as she removes my boxers and her clothes before taking my hand in hers and leading me into the bedroom...my self-control is being thrown out the window...I try my best to fight her touches and soft, open mouthed kisses along my skin as my hands lay themselves upon her waist...my mind is screaming at me to stop...I am panting into her ear as I kisses her neck and sucks on the flesh craving the need to feel hot flesh against mine.

 

I hate the fact that I don't stop it.. I wanted to stop it but the sweet touches of her hands and lips was too intoxicating for it reminds me of Paige...the same Paige I love so dearly...I curse at myself as I give into my desires. I pick Sandra up into my arms and throw her down onto the bed. I need to release my sexual frustration and it has been so long since I had had sex with Paige. I hate what I am doing and desperately wish I could stop. I push into her and she cries out in pleasure. I let out all my frustration on her. Slamming myself into her desperately seeking out my release, I bite her skin and maime her flesh, I find it so horrible that I am getting off like this, feeling nauseous and out of my own body. I force her down into the mattress whenever she tries to get on top. 

 

This is my time to get off and I don't care if she finishes or not. I need this. She had felt so foreign yet so familiar to me. We finished together and I quickly pull the condom off and throw it away, and lay on my side on the bed, not wishing to look at her. I hate the sight of her. She makes me angry, I hate her for doing this to me. I hate everything about her and it is finally clear to me. I loathe Sandra. She turned on her side to face me and laid her hand on my arm "Tom ?" She ask.

 

I open my eyes and don't dare turn to face her, hoping she won't see the tears falling from my eyes.

 

"Look at me." She says.

 

"I can't." I tell her.

 

'Why not?" Sandra inquires.

 

"I...I just can't." I tell her.

 

"Do you regret what we just did?" She asks angrily. I remain quiet and she huffs as she turns her back to try to fall asleep. "We'll make this work, Tom. We always do."

 

I weep silently knowing that I just screwed up everything. I just missed the contact, the physical touch. I just wanted to be with someone. It was my own desires that brought his downfall. The way Sandra's hands caressed me and the way her lips laid kisses to my hot and bothered skin set my mind ablaze and I was sent into a frenzy that clouded my better judgment. I am disgusted with myself. I don't know how I can face Paige. Even when I was with Sandra, all I could think about was how I let Paige down.

 

I just won't tell her. If she doesn't find out, it won't matter. Graduation is soon and Sandra will be out of my hair. It won't matter after that. But I don't want to have to lie to her, but it is for the best...or is it..

 

I finally cry myself to sleep utterly confused.

*Ben*  
"Has he called again ?" I walk into the hotel living-room and sees Amelie sitting with her phone in her hand. I have been tugging René into bed.

 

She nods slowly, biding her finger, it contorts her voice slightly. "He did. He wants to see René regularly when we get back".

 

"Well, he is his real father". I say. Honestly I just want him to piss of and stay away from my family, but I know I can't. "Maybe he realised how much of a mistake it was not seeing his son".

 

She shakes her head, grabbing my hand tightly. "I know he is up to something Ben. This isn't just him wanting to bond with René. I know him, he wants something more".

 

"You know what cherie, tomorrow morning you call your lawyer and who else can help you, find out what is the best thing for you to do". I tell her. "I can take René to the park while you take care of it".

 

She slides her hands around my neck. "Thank you Ben. I don't know what I would do without you. You are so good with René, you are much more his father than Pierre ever was. I.. I had hoped he would sign of his parental rights and well, you could adopt him".

 

Her words makes my heart flutter like crazy. "Oh cherie I would love that. I love René like he was my own. And I want us to be a real family, just the three of us".

 

"Just the three of us ?" She asks, biting her lip as she looks up at me. "Are you sure there are no room for more of us".

 

"Well.. I guess we are not too old to make it four at some point, in the future". I actually love the idea of having a kids of my own with her. But I mean I don't want to scare her by talking about that already.

 

She sends me a little teasing grin. "Well mon amour, I kind of hope that in the future is about seven months from now".

 

I am pretty sure my heart stops beating. Did she just say ? She is pregnant ? We are pregnant ? A baby.. I am going to be a father ? I might look totally dumbfounded. "We.. we are pregnant ?" Oh God, please let it be real and not something I imagined.

 

"Oui mon amour. I found out right before we left. I just needed the right moment to tell you". She looks at me a bit nervous, like she is unsure how I will react.

 

I grab her face in my hands, so overwhelmed with feelings I am sure I am going to burst. I am leaving kisses on her cheeks, forehead, eyes and lips between words. "I.. love.. you.. so.. much.. cherie. You.. have.. made.. me.. the.. Happiest.. man.. in.. the .. world".

 

She giggles softly and dries away a tear. I slip down on the floor in front of her, putting my hands on her still flat stomach. I can't keep the tear back. "Hallo bébé, I just want you to know that you are the most wanted, most wished for baby in the history of the world. I already love you so much".

 

I can't help it, I bury my face in her stomach, bawling like a baby. I just can't control my feelings. She gently strokes my hair. "Oh Ben, please don't cry".

 

She pulls me up into her arms and I kiss her, smiling through my tears. "I am sorry love, I.. I am just so happy, I can't even begin to tell you".

 

"You don't have to tell me anything Ben, the look on your face is more than enough". She says softly and kisses me again.

 

—————————————————————————————————————

The next morning I still feel like I am floating when I take René to the park. I am sure nothing can get me down. My life is perfect. We are going to be a family.

 

"Look daddy, look". René is pointing around grinning happily and today I get him. It all feels utterly magical when seen through a haze of pure bliss. "Yeah it's really pretty isn't it ?"

 

We walk down towards the big castle and I point at it. "Look up there René, that is where Cinderella lives with her prince". His eyes are huge with wonder and his mouth slightly open.

 

As we stand in line for the carousel the woman watching it smiles at René. "Well hello there my little prince". 

René shakes his head. "I'm not a prince, I'm a superhero". 

She giggles and says. "Oh I can see that now, a real hero".

 

She looks at me. "What an adorable boy he is. You must be so proud of him". 

I just smile at her. "Thank you ma'am. I truly am". And I make a wove to myself, I am his father and by God I will make that no good Pierre give up his claim and let me adopt him.

 

I lift him up on one of the high horses, and he grabs my arm. "I'm a little scared".

I smile at him. "Don't worry little man, I got you. I will always keep you safe. You trust me right ?" He nods and smile.

"Yes daddy". And my heart swells even more, even though I thought it couldn't.

 

When we make our way back to the hotel for lunch, I look at René. "Now remember, don't tell mommy we had candy apples and popcorn okay ?" He nods conspiratory, not that we need to tell, he kind of have candy apple all over his face.

 

I open the door and call out. "We are back cherie, we thought we could go out for some lunch". That is when I hear the soft sobs from the bedroom. I quickly turn on the tv. "Here little man, sit down and watch some cartoons".

 

I hurry into the bedroom, finding her curled up in bed. As soon as I sit down on the edge she grab around my waist pulling herself into me. I gently cradle her head in my lap. "What is it my love, why are you crying ?"

 

"He is gonna take him away from me". She sobs into my stomach. I gently stroke her hair, still not really understanding. "Pierre, he called. He is moving back to France and he wants to take René with him".

 

"But he can't do that, can he ?" I feel like a cold hand has grabbed my heart, but it can't be possible can it ? "You have joint custody right ?"

 

"He.. he wants to go to court, get full custody". She sniffles and look up at me. "He is rich, he is married and he has dug up some things in my past to use against me.. my lawyer say he might actually have a case".

 

I pull her into me, feeling cold to the bones. "I won't let it happen cherie. I promise you he won't get away with that".


	30. All illusions crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom can’t lie to Paige

*Tom*  
I talk Sandra into driving back home on saturday, I need to see Paige. I feel so bad about what happened and I miss her so badly. I still don't know what to do. Should I tell her ? 

 

As soon as we are home I tell Sandra that I need to go get some papers at the school that I forgot and I need to grade before monday. On my way to the car I text Paige, asking her to come to Zac's apartment.

 

Soon I am pacing the floor there, waiting for her, still not knowing what to do, but right now I just need to see her. To hold her in my arms.

 

Soon the doorbell rings and I hurry to open the door, once inside the apartment, Paige kisses me hungrily and I do my best to kiss her back, but I am reminded of what I did with Sandra and pull back.

 

"What is it?" She asks against my lips.

 

"It's nothing." I say, trying to control the emotions.

 

Paige smiles as she kisses me once more. We make our way into the bedroom and begin to remove our clothes. I am left in my jeans as Paige pushes me back onto the bed. She is in her panties and shirt as she crawls her way over me and I grip her waist tightly as she kisses my neck. She kisses her way down my chest and smiles as her hand travels down my abdomen to the inside of my boxers. My eyes blow wide when I feel her caressing my growing erection, trying to coax me to my full length. 

 

I try my best to give into the pleasure and grimaces as Paige kisses my neck sweetly. I furrow my brow and shake my head as I tighten my grip on her waist. I whimper softly and can't take it anymore. I care too much about her to lie.

 

I lick my lips and take a deep breath. "I slept with Sandra." I blurt out.

 

Paige moves her head away from my neck and furrow her brow as she looks down at me. Her hand still in my boxers and I bite my lip waiting for her response.

 

"What?" She asks.

 

"I'm so sorry." I say meekly.

 

"What?" She repeat breathlessly

 

"I tried to stop it but-"

 

"But you didn't." Paige retorts.

 

"Baby, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. You were busy all the time and I desperately needed someone." I try to explain.

 

"You slept with her?" She inquire.

 

"Yes." I reply, hanging my head.

 

She remove her hand from my boxers and slowly stand up from the bed, walking towards the small dresser. I sit up on the bed and furrow my brow as I keep a wary eye on her. She sat down in the chair standing in the corner and chuckles softly. 

"Please tell me you're joking." She pleads with me.

 

"I'm sorry." I say again. I don't know what else to say.

 

She looked down in her lap and I sigh as I see a few tears fall from her eyes. I feel so utterly like a jerk, I wish so much I could turn back time and undo what I did.

 

"It just happened, Paige. I tried to stop it, I really did, but, it happened." I tell her.

 

She stands from from the chair and I walk over to her. I lay my hand on her arm and she quickly turn to face me as she slaps my hand away "Don't you dare touch me!" She hisses.

 

"Baby, I....."

 

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She cries out.

 

"Please, just listen to me." I plead with heir.

 

"I have nothing to listen to. You've told me everything already. You slept with her. Was everything you told me a lie?" Paige inquire.

 

"What ?" I ask, feeling confused.

 

"When you said you didn't love her anymore? When you said you'd be with me? When you told me you loved me? Was it all a lie?" She questionings me.

 

"No! I would never lie to you. That's why I even told you this." I tell her.

 

"I would have rather preferred you lying to me." She says honestly.

*Paige*  
"Don't say that". Tom whispers.

 

"I gave you everything. I handed myself to you on a plate. I told you everything there was to know about me. I shared with you my entire life. I told you that all wanted was love. I told you that I just wanted to be held, kissed, and loved by someone who could return that love. How could you do this to me! I gave you everything! I loved you !" I scream at him.

 

"I know, Paige. I kept thinking about how I let you down". He tells me.

 

"You thought of me when you were fucking her ?" I inquire.

 

Tom's eyes widens as he shakes his head, looking almost scared and I groan as I grab the nearest thing, a magazine, and beat him on the chest with it, pushing him back towards the foot of the bed. "You bastard! You told me you'd leave her! You told me you'd spend the rest of your life with me! You told me you loved me !" I am sobbing.

 

"I do love you, Paige! I always have, from the moment I first met you". Tom tries telling me.

 

"You piece of shit ! You never loved me. You just used me like the rest, you selfish prick ! I have never felt so violated in my whole life". I explain as my chest is heaving.

 

"I do love you. Please just hear me out. I was so lonely. I kept thinking about you and how I desperately needed to feel your skin against mine. Sandra just happened to be there and my temptation got the best of me. I'm so sorry, Baby, and I can't say it enough”. Tom was crying now.

 

"You were lonely ? All because I was just studying ? How about all those times I had to wait for you to find a free day just to spend a few hours with you ? I waited weeks, just to be with you. And you couldn't even wait two fucking weeks and just keep it in your fucking pants !" I am screaming at him.

 

"I know it seems off, but it's the truth. I'm sorry, Baby. I had a moment of weakness. I love you so much". Tom is sobbing.

 

"If you loved me as much as you say you do, you would have waited...just like I did for you". I said as my lips trembled.

 

"Please, I promise that I want you and only you. I love no one else but you !" Tom gasped.

 

"I loved you so much, Tom. But you're just like the rest of them". I feel so hurt, so lost. "You know, I thought you were different. You cared for me. You loved me. You understood my pain. And you used all of that to stab me in the back just to cause me so much pain! I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you. But you're like all the others. Selfish and disgusting".

"What I did was terrible, I know but-"

 

"Terrible ? That's how would describe it ? Terrible! This isn't terrible. What you did wasn't terrible. What you did was fucking vile! It was disgusting! And to think that you'd can come here and fuck me days after you slept with her ! What you did was unforgivable. What you did was the most horrifying thing anyone could have ever do to me !" I scream unable to hold back the anger and pain.

 

I smack the magazine across his chest and Tom groans as he grip my wrists and stop me. "Listen to me, Paige. Look at me !" Tom shouts.

 

I know my eyes widens as I look into his eyes. They are red from his tears, just as mine probably is. "I love you." Tom whispers.

 

"You think that by telling me you love me, somehow it'll make things better ?'" I retort.

 

"Please". Tom beg me with both his eyes and voice.

"Nothing you can do, can make this better". I tell him, feeling my heart shatter.

 

"Don't say that. I can make it up to you". Tom plead, now really looking scared.

 

"You can't...because I won't allow you to". I say.

 

"What ?" Tom looks shocked.

 

"Get out". I whisper almost softly.

 

Tom furrow his brow and I give him an angry look as I pull myself from his grıp. "I said...get out !" I scream again.

 

"Paige, please, you don't mean that". Tom say softly.

 

"Get out! Get out, get out ! I never want to see your fucking face again ! You're disgusting !" I am seething, I just can't handle it anymore.

 

"Baby, think about what you're saying. I love you". Tom tells me, trying to grab my hand, apparently still thinking he can fix this.

In my blinding rage, I use all my strength to slap Tom across the cheek. He inhale sharply and nod his head as he licks his lips. "I deserve that". 

 

"I want you to leave. I want you to get out and never speak to me again". I tell him.

 

Tom break down into sobs as I fight to hold back my tears the best I can. He run his fingers through his hair as he lays his forehead against the wall of the bedroom. I watch as his chest heaves and I sigh. "I want you out of here now. This is-"

 

"Don't-". He beg me, looking panicked.

 

"-Over." I finish. There it is said and done.

 

Tom looks over at me and shakes his head. He takes a step forward and I hold up my hand to stop him. "No. It's over, Tom. We're done. You can go back to Sandra and marry her. Besides, you were the one to buy the ring. You were the one to agree to marry her. It's over, Tom. I never want to see you again". I explain calmly.

 

Tom shakes his head as he continue to sob. I grab his shirt and throw it at him. "Leave. Now." I demand. Then I realise were we are. "Never mind. I am leaving”. I quickly pull on my clothes.

 

Tom grips his shirt and pull it over his body. He takes another step towards me and sigh. "I'll let you go. But just remember...that I love you above everyone else. What I did was disgusting and I'm sorry. I hope that in the future you can forgive me. But just know that I love you with every fiber of my being. When I'm with you, I feel things I've never felt with anyone before. You give me life, Paige. You made my life so much happier." Tom says softly, his voice raw from crying.

 

I smile weakly as I cross my arms over my chest and slowly walk past him, biting my lip to keep from saying anything. Tom nods his head and let me leave the room. Part of me want him to come running after me as I exit the apartment, but he doesn’t.


	31. Getting arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets arrested on some really bad charges

*Zac*  
It is monday morning and I am just starting my first lesson. I must admit I am worried about Tom, I caught a glimpse of him in the hallway and he looked like shit. I fear that something has happened and I need to find him when I get a break to see if he is okay.

 

I smile at River as I enter the room, he is in this class and I am just about to say something to my students, when there is a knock on the door. "Come in". I say wondering who it can be.

 

Two police officers come in, they look very stern. One of them looks at me. "Are you Zachary Levi Pugh ?" I nod, a bit confused. What does the police want with me ? Hopefully nothing bad has happened to my family.

 

"You are under arrest for statutory rape, second degree rape, child enticement and a lot of other nasty shit". The first officer says. And I feel the world tilting, I can't breathe. I hardly notice the second officer reading me my miranda rights as the first one handcuffs me.

 

The kids looks absolutely shocked, several of them crying and the only thing I can think of saying is. "Fuck did you have to do this in front of the kids ?"

 

"Only healthy for them to see what happens to men that takes advantage of them". The officer says, pushing me hard towards the door.

 

Suddenly there is a commotion and I hear Rivers voice. "Let him go. He hasn't done those things. He would never do that". I turn to see him pull at the officers arm.

 

"River, stop". I say softly. "Don't get involved in this. Please tell your mother that I love her okay ? And to not believe in anything she might hear".

 

He nods, tears running down his cheeks and I send him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry kid, it will be okay. It is all a huge mistake".

 

"Move". The officer pushes me and I have no choice but letting him lead me through the school and out to the waiting car. I don't get this, it must be a mistake. But how can they arrest me without any evidence ? And they can't have that, can they ?

 

I just close my eyes as we drive to the station, the officers won't tell what this is about beside what they told me in the class. This feels like a weird scary dream. I have never been arrested before and I feel scared honestly.

 

————————————————————————————————————-

At the station I am lead into an office and handcuffed to the table. Soon after two detectives walk in, introducing themselves as Smith and Jurgenson. 

 

"Sorry, but I don't understand what is happening". I say looking from one to another. "I haven't raped anyone, I promise".

 

"Well we have witnesses, pictures and a victim saying differently". Detective Smith says flipping through some papers. "We have several witnesses saying young girls often visit your apartment and neighbours reports hearing noises of.. a sexual nature. And we have a 15 year old girl claiming that you have had a relationship with her".

 

"What ? I haven't.. I would never". Who is this girl and why is she lying about me ? "I don't know why she is lying. I am never in my apartment, I live with my girlfriend, and she is most definitely not 15".

 

"Well this is your apartment right ?" Detective Jurgenson places some pictures on the table and I nod. Then he places some pictures of a young girl entering the door. "And this is a young girl going into your apartment to meet with you right ?"

 

"No.. I mean yes she seems to be going into my apartment, but not to meet me". It isn't possible to see who she is on the picture, and I wonder what Tom have been doing in my apartment.

 

"Unfortunately we haven't found out her identity yet". Detective Smith says. "But we have a 15 year old girl Kira, she tells us you seduced her, talked her into sleeping with you and that it has been going on for months. You are looking at serious time here".

 

I feel faint. I can't believe this is happening. "I don't know any Kira..". Something suddenly plings in my mind. "Wait, there was a Kira at the school, she transferred to a private school this summer".

 

"That would be the one". Detective Jurgenson says with a smile that tells me I am already judged and found guilty. "Apparently that wasn't enough to escape you".

 

I just shake my head. What the hell has Tom been using my apartment for ? No I can't believe he would touch a 15 year old. And why would she point out me if it was him. No Tom must have been meeting up with Paige, I had a suspicion that he couldn't stop himself. I could throw Tom under the bus, say that he has been using the apartment. But I could never get myself to do that and well as long as some kid says I had a relationship with her, it wouldn't change anything anyway.

 

I look at my hands. I hate this, it makes me feel guilty. "I think I better wait for an attorney before answering anymore questions".

*Tom*  
I look up when Ben comes bursting into my classroom in the middle of a lesson. He is panting and his hair is sticking out in all directions. "Uhh Ben where is the fire ?"

 

"They have arrested Zac. I just talked to River. Two officers in the middle of class". He looks utterly shocked and so does my students. Most of them have known Zac for years.

 

I simply can't imagine what Zac could get himself arrested for, he is the sweetest guy ever. "What ?! For what ?"

 

"Statutory rape and a whole lot of other shit concerning sex with minors". Ben is shaking his head, already on his way out. "You better come".

 

I dismiss the class, following Ben. Shit, this can only spring from me and Paige using his apartment. I know Zac would never do something like that. I need to go explain, knowing it will land me in jail. But I can't let him take the fall for me. "Ben it wasn't Zac, it was me".


	32. Telling Sandra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells everything, to Ben and Sandra

*Tom*  
"What ?!" Ben turns to look at me, then he grabs my arm and pulls me with him into an empty classroom. "What the hell are you saying Tom ?"

 

I take a deep breath. "I.. well I have been borrowing Zac's apartment to meet up with.. Paige. This must come from this. It is all my fault for not being able to contain myself".

 

"Paige ? As in senior year cheerleader with ginger hair Paige ?" He says glaring at me and I nod, probably looking like a kid getting scolded. "For God's sake Tom, are you a fucking idiot ? She is a student for Pete's sake, you can end in.. scratch that, you will end in jail".

 

"Don't you think I know Ben ? Believe me I do". I say biting my lip. "It's just.. fuck Ben I love okay ? I know I shouldn't and that it is wrong, but I truly love her".

 

Ben rubs his face with one hand. "But the court and everyone else is going to care shit about your feelings Tom. But she is 19 right, so I mean yeah the law says it is wrong because you are her teacher. But she is of age of consent.. soo.. I don't think it is smart Tom, but you are both old enough to decide yourself".

 

"Thanks Ben.. but it was all for nothing. I fucked it up and she left me". I tell him, and walk towards the door. "I will go home and tell Sandra what I have to do. I can't let Zac take the fall for me. I have to turn myself in".

 

Ben nods. "Not that I want to see you in jail, but yeah you can't let him go down for you. And Zac isn't going to talk".

 

"Thank you Ben, for being a good friend". I say, and he pulls me into a hug. "Could you.. could you tell Paige what has happened ?"

 

He nods. "Yeah, I can do that. I hope this works out for the best Tom. That her age will make them go lenient on you".

 

"Thank you Ben. It will probably be some time before I get to see you again. So take care of yourself and your family". I tell him, before leaving. This isn't going to be easy.

*Sandra*  
"What is it Tom ? I am kind of busy". I pick up my phone. It isn't normal for him to call me at work in the middle of the day.

 

His voice sound strained and stressed out. "You need to come home now Sandra. I have something important to talk to you about".

 

"It will have to wait Tom, I simply can't leave right now". It can't possibly be more important than my work. He just have to wait.

 

I gasp at his harsh tone when he speak again. "Well I don't fucking care Sandra. Get your ass home right now and stop patronising me. You got 15 minutes".

 

Staring at my phone I wonder what the hell has gotten into him. Not only did he talk to me like that. He also hang up. Part of me wants to defy him and just ignore his order. But I am curious to what has sparked this change in him.

 

I hurry home to find him pacing the living-room floor. He looks up when I walk in and then points to the couch. "Sit down Sandra... I have something to tell you".

 

"Tom stop talking to me like that. What the hell has gotten into you ?" I say glaring at him. I have never seen him like this before.

 

He shakes his head pointing at the couch. "Shut the fuck up Sandra and sit. We need to talk and I am tired of you acting superior".

 

I huff at him, but go sit down. I must admit that seeing him like this sparks something in me. He seems so much more masculine, taking control like this. It’s kind of sexy. 

"Sandra I have a confession to make". He says, standing tall and looking me into the eyes. "To woman I had here back when you were away. It wasn't some chick I picked up at a bar, it wasn't a one night thing.. I have been having an affair".

 

"You what ?" I spring up. He has been cheating, having an affair. That is the reason he has rejected me over and over. He has been getting it somewhere else.

 

"Sit !" He points to the couch and I sit down again. "I am not done. My girlfriend, the woman I have been with, she is a student. Unfortunately someone must have seen her enter Zac's apartment were we have been meeting and Zac has been arrested on charges of statutory rape".

 

I am shocked. Not only has he been sleeping around, he has cheated on me with a student. Seriously I never thought Tom had it in him to behave like this. "So what now ?"

 

"I am going to turn myself in. Admit that I am the one you has been meeting with her. I can't let Zac take the fall for me. I just wanted to let you know first. I am probably going to jail, maybe for a long time". He says.

 

No no no, this can't be happening, I will be losing everything, the money.. and people will laugh at me. "Stop Tom..".


	33. Asking for her help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up..  
>  Sandra has a plan

Chapter 33  
*Tom*  
“What is it Sandra ?” I turn to look at her. After what I just told her, she should be happy to see me go.

“You can’t do this Tom. I would lose everything, I would be humiliated”. She looks about to panic.

I shake my head. “I am sorry Sandra. But Zac’s life is a bit more important than how you look to Your friends.. buy”.

“Tom, stop. Please stop”. She grabs my arm. “I have an idea, give me a couple of hours. I might be able to solve this, to clean Zac of the allegations and keep you out of jail too”.

Could that be possible ? I mean I don’t want to go to jail. “How ?”

“I got a friend working at the police station, let me just call her and hear what he is being charged with”. She looks at me and I nod, it can’t hurt.

I spend the next 20 minutes pacing the living room. I am kicking myself for totally ruining my life in a matter of 6 months. When the School year started I had a good job I loved, a beautiful and successful girlfriend, a Nice house and money in the bank for a rainy day.. now I stand to lose it all and for what ? Love.. but love that isn’t mine anymore, because I managed to screw that up royally too.

Finally Sandra walks into the room again. “Thank god you didn’t ran of to turn yourself in.. apparently he actually did it, they have a very young girl claiming he took advantage of her”.

“What ? No.. Zac would never do that”. I am shaking my head furiously, I refuse to believe that.

Sandra roll her eyes. “Oh I just love how you believe him to be a much better man than yourself. But nonetheless, the girl claim he fucked her, you couldn’t make that go away”.

“So.. there is nothing I can do to help him ?” I feel deflated.

“I should say no, but I just risk you running of, thinking you are some kind of hero and try to save him. There are pictures of another young girl entering his apartment.. I am guessing this is Your trollop coming to meet you ?” She holds her phone towards me and I look at the picture, it is grainy, but no doubt it’s Paige.

I nod. “Yes that is her”.

“Okay then.. this claim we can make disappear.. and secure no one find out about you and her too.. but it will cost you ?” She sends me an evil smile.

“What do you want Sandra ?” I sigh. The least I can do for Zac is remove this part of the problem.

She wets her lips, making me shudder slightly. “Oh stop fretting Tom, I don’t want you, you bore me and well I don’t want some teenagers sloppy seconds. I want money.. yeah I know about the secret account. Give me the house, the car and 500 thousand and I make it go away and you get to play happy family with Your girlfriend”.

“So you are not going to turn me in ? You’ll leave us alone ?” I almost can’t believe this.

She shrugs. “I don't really care who you are fucking, as long as I get the money. But we will need her help.. Your little whore”.

“That could be a problem.. but if this works, I’ll give you everything you want”.

*Paige*  
“Paige, could I talk to you ?” Ben is calling me over. He looks very serious and I nod following him into the classroom.

He closes the door behind us and turns towards me. I look nervously at him. “What is it Mr Cumberbatch ?”

“I'm guessing you heard about Mr Pugh getting arrested ?” He looks at me and I nod. “Tom thinks it has to do with you and him meeting up in Zac’s apartment. Tom is on his way to turn himself in, trying to clear Zac”.

“Turn himself in ?” I feel like my heart is stopping and my brain don’t work right.

Ben places a hand on my shoulder. “He is going to go to jail Paige, maybe for a long time. Put he can’t let Zac take the fall for what he did. I am sorry about this”.

I just nod and walk out the room like in a daze. I mean I broke up with him. I told him that I never want to see him again. But I don’t want him to go to jail. The thought of never seeing him again scares me senseless.

Without a word to anyone I go grab my backpack and leave the school, walking towards downtown. Is there anything I can do ? Would it help if I turn myself in ? Telling them that I seduced Tom, that he did nothing wrong in my eyes ? Unfortunately the law probably don’t work that way.

I feel tears start to stream down my face. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him. It’s not that I have forgiven him, but I wish I could have kissed him one last time and felt his arms around me again. I wonder when.. if ever.. I will see him.

Suddenly I feel my phone ring and I wonder if it might be Daisy having noticed that I left or maybe my father. I pull out my phone and gasp, the display claims that it is Tom calling.. but it can’t be, can it ? 

I pick up, holding the phone to my ear and hear how my voice is slightly shaking as I answer. “Yes ?”

“Paige, thank god you answered”. There is no doubt that it is Tom’s voice. “I know you hate me and that you are angry with me. But I need you to help me help Zac.. Can you come over ? It’s very important”.


	34. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandra tells her plan to Paige..
> 
> River has told Harmony what happened

*Paige*  
I shuffle my feet, as I am standing in front of Tom's door. It only takes a moment before he opens the door, looking a bit disheveled but okay. The relieve of seeing him again has me hugging him before I realise what I am doing. 

"Hi Paige". He sounds surprise, but he hugs me back like his life is depending on it.

I let him go, scolding myself for letting my feelings run away with me. "So what is it I can do to help ?"

"You better come on in. It's Sandra's idea, so she better explain it herself". He say, chewing on his lip.

"She is here ? Tom.. this is not a good idea.. I...".

He shakes his head, cutting me off. "It's okay Paige.. Sandra knows everything.. and after this.. me and Sandra is done, I am moving out".

"Good for you Tom.. You do deserve better". I am happy for him that he is finally out of her clutches. "Okay then, let go hear what she has to say".

"Thank you for coming.. and for wanting to listen". He say softly, placing a hand on my lower back and leading me into the living room. I can feel the warmth of his hand burn through my shirt.

As we walk in Sandra stand up, her eyes scanning me and she look at Tom with a shocked expression. "Seriously Tom ?! She is practically a kid.. how can you..".

"Sandra could we just keep to the point here ?" Tom cuts her off, but I can see that he is squirming slightly under her glare.

"I am not a child Sandra". I am glaring back. "Now what is it I have to do to help Zac and make you disappear ?"

—————————————————————————————————————

"Yes, it's all true and it is me in those pictures". I am at the police station, explaining that Sandra, who apparently do judo in her spare time, has been giving me self defense lessons in Zac's apartment. That is why I have been seen entering it. And those are the sounds people heard.

The officer looks slightly disappointed. "And you haven't been meeting with Mr Pugh in his apartment ?"

"Nope, why would I ? I don't need extra lessons in music". I say, smiling innocently. Hoping my acting skills is good enough.

"I don't think we have anymore questions right now". The officer sends me a tired smile, making some notes. "We'll call you if something comes up".

I get up, smiling at him. "Just happy to help".

On my way out I run into Sandra, she has been talking to another officer. We don't speak to each other before we are outside. "So that ought to make them remove those charges".

"Are you sure ?" I ask, hoping she is right.

"Yes I am". She walks briskly to the parking lot. "They have no real evidence for these accusations, they hoped their victim would be enough to hang it all on. This is falling away now".

Tom is waiting by the car and he hands Sandra the keys. "I wire the money to you ass soon as we know it worked. And I'll move my stuff out of the house tomorrow while you are at work".

"Thank you darling". She sends him and overly sweet smile. "A pleasure doing business with you".

"I'll hope you find happiness Sandra, true happiness". Tom say, making her huff, as she slips into the car and drive off.

I look around, then at Tom. "I better get home now".

"Paige ?!" He say softly, and I look at him. "I am sorry about what happened. But now I'm free of her, we could.."

"No Tom, I can't forgive what happened. I am happy for you that you are free of her.. but I can't.. I just can't". I run off, unable to look at him any longer.

*Harmony*  
"Oh God". I am hugging River close to me, unable to wrap my mind around what he just told me. Zac getting arrested and on such horrible charges.

Then my mind slips to all the secretive behaviour, the hidden phone calls and the coming home freshly showered. I had feared he was seeing someone else, but I never imagined this. No Zac wouldn't do this, I can't believe it.

"Mom we have to help him". River say, looking up at me. "Zac didn't do this, he would never do something like this. We have to tell them".

"I wish it was that easy River, but they won't really care about what we say". I am shaking my head. "They must have something on him, I mean to arrest him".

River nods. "I heard a couple of boys talk about it. One of their fathers is an officer. Apparently some young girl that used to go to the school, Kira Waters, she has accused him".

"Why would she do that ?" I am searching my mind for ideas. Why would a young girl come with such accusations falsely. "Hmm maybe we should look..".

"If you are saying into the tea leaves or tarot cards I am going to scream mom". River say, looking at me.

I giggle. "I was going to say at the internet, see if we can find out who this girl is. What her motives are".

"Oh, that seems like a great idea mom". River grins. "I have a very smart mother if I have to say so".

We start by finding her different online accounts. Scrolling through tweets and pictures, trying to find any kind of hint. Any mention of Zac or someone who could be Zac.

"Oh God". I gasp looking at the screen, having to look several times to be sure I am not imagining things.. but it's clear as day, right on that picture, she has even captioned it to help us.


	35. Making new friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac gets told that half the charges is dropped.  
>  Harmony and River has a plan.  
>  River might get a new friend.

Chapter 35  
*Zac*  
“You are lucky, most of the charges has been dropped as witnesses came forward to tell they used Your apartment”. The man in front of me say. He is my lawyer.

“They did ?” Has Tom turned himself in to try and help me ? Knowing Tom he would definitely do that.

The officer nods. “Yes the woman.. Sandra something and a young girl told they had used it for practising. The police have to drop those charges. Now there is only the problem of the young girl claiming you two had a relationship”.

“But we didn’t”. I sigh. So Sandra was the one clearing those charges, hmm I wonder what she got from it.

“You best option is to plead guilty and try and cut a deal. We should be able to get a good deal, now when their case is crumbling”. He goes on.

I shake my head. “Didn’t you hear me ? It never happened, I am not going to plead guilty to something I never did”.

“Well if it goes to court you risk a long sentence.. we are talking maybe 10 years or more. A deal can have you out in 5”. He looks up at me.

“Don't you hear what I am saying ?” My voice get a bit high. “I didn’t do it. I never touched her. So no.. there will be no deal. I’ll take my chances in court if necessary”.

The lawyer shakes his head. “That is up to you of course. I can only offer my advice”.

“No deal”. I cross my arms. Shit what will I do if I get 10 years ?

*Harmony*  
I look at my son. “I am not sure I like this River, I don't want you to get in trouble”.

“I won’t mom. I know what I am doing here. Don’t worry so much”. He tells me. “I am just going to try and become friends with her”.

He has managed to find out where this girl Kira hangs out, through some School friends who knows her. It turned out she is the niece of that woman Mera. She threatened Zac and she could be behind this. River has a plan to go talk to her, befriend her and hope he can get her to tell him something about this.

“Just.. don’t get yourself in trouble”. I look at my son. It is weird, but it is like he has grown up a lot, in a positive way since Zac came into our life, and actually I see more and more of Zac in him.

“I promise mom. I am just going to talk to her. She has no idea I am connected to Zac”. He say grabbing his jacket and kissing my cheek before heading out the door.

I am only letting him do this because I hope it can help Zac. The thought of Zac locked up in a cell breaks my heart. He is so sensitive and I know he won’t deal well with being locked up.

Walking into the kitchen I make myself a relaxing cup of tea. I miss Zac badly and I am scared how this will end. What am I going to do if he actually end up in jail ? I would no doubt wait for him, but I am not sure if he could handle it.. if I would ever get him back.

I know Zac doesn’t like my magic to much, but I still decide to cast a protection spell on him, hoping that I can somehow protect him and help him, even from here.

*River*  
I walk into the arcade, looking around. First I wonder if she is there and if I will be able to recognize her. Then I spot her, she has just finished playing on one of the machines. She looks just like her picture, a bit fairy like, with brown hair that falls down on her forehead and freckles on her button nose. She is probably not what most boys would refer to as hot, but she is kind of cute in an awkward way, she is also the evil bitch who claims Zac cheated on my mom with her.

Normally I am not really good at all this with girls, but as I am here on a mission I feel much more confident and calm than ever before. I walk over to her, sending her a friendly smile. “Hi.. you are Kira right ?”

“Yeah..”. She looks a bit suspicious. “Who are you and where do you know my name from ?”

“Sorry, how rude of me not to introduce myself”. I hold out my hand and she takes it a bit reluctantly. “My name is River and I.. well I have been seeing you around here. Some of my friends told me you went to Blue River last year”.

She brushes the hair of her forehead, but it just flops back down, so after the third time she gives up. “You have ? .. I mean I did yeah. Now I go to the girls school”.

“To bad.. I mean if you had still been at Blue River we might have classes together”. I try with a charming smile, remembering the one Zac usually sends my mom when he is trying to talk her into something.

“Why are you talking to me ? I mean like really ? Someone set you up to do this right ? They are hiding somewhere laughing right ?” She looks around.

I shake my head. Why would she think that ? I feel I should probably diel down a bit. “No, no one set me up to this. I thought you looked like.. a nice person.. I just wanted to talk”.

She bites her lip, then she sends me a nervous smile. “It’s just that.. well normally people don’t really talk to me.. the other girls say I am weird”.

“Weird ? You don’t look weird to me”. I smile at her, deciding to change my first plan. Maybe if I actually are friendly to her she might tell me the truth.

“Well, I play arcade games, I like superheroes and I listen to very different music than my classmates”. She shrug. “I also don’t really care for makeup and designer clothes.. so they think I am weird”.

I can’t help smiling. “Well, to me that doesn’t sound weird.. what about I buy us each a cup of hot chocolate and you tell me more about it ?”

She blushes and looks down. “Okay.. that sound nice”.


	36. Amelie’s past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelie finally tell Ben about her past

Chapter 36  
*Amelie*  
I am looking in the mirror, the dress makes me look classy and professional, so does the light makeup and the bun my hair is pulled up into. Today is the first day in court, trying to convince the judge that my ex husband Pierre should not be allowed to bring René with him back to France.

“Ben !” I call out for him. “Could you come here a moment cherie ?”

Ten seconds later he pokes in his head. “What is it my darling ? Ooh don’t you look very sharp and professional”.

“I need to Ben, I need to look perfect or they might take him”. I feel the tears threatened to start pouring again. I don’t know what I would do if they take my son from me.

“Don’t fret darling. He won’t get away with this”. Ben takes my hand. “There are no reason they would give him custody of René”.

I swallow. “Ben.. there is something I need to tell you. As I told you, Pierre has things on me, things from my past and I prefer that you hear it from me and not him”.

“Come let's go sit down and you can tell me”. He takes my hand, gently pulling me with him to the bedroom. “Not that anything you could say will change anything. I don’t care about Your past”.

Sitting down I pad on the bed beside me. I truly hope that is the truth. “Well you might change Your mind when you hear everything”.

“Amelie, you are the love of my life, the mother of my future children.. I will love you just as much after you tell me as I do now, I promise”. He turns slightly towards me, taking both my hands in his.

I breathe in deeply and start telling my story. “When I was young I was reckless and foolish.. very foolish.. and I ended up in dept to the wrong people. To pay them back I had to.. work in their nightclubs and cabarets in Paris”.

“What kind of work ?” He still doesn’t look like he judges me, but he looks slightly worried. “And what did you spend the money on ?”

“Parties, alcohol.. drugs”. I look down. “Last part was mostly my boyfriend at the times though, but he left me hanging with the bill. In the nightclub I most served drinks.. in the cabarets I was a performer”.

He nods slowly. “So like.. moulin rouge and that kind of thing ?”

“Yeah, dancing, performing.. in lingerie and sometimes topless”. I swallow again.

“So is that it ?” He looks at me and I shake my head. “No I thought so. It’s okay darling, you can tell me”.

I still hated the things I did back then. “When rich men wanted company.. I had no choice..”.

“You don’t have to say more about it.. I understand”. He softly rubs my hand. “So Pierre ? Was he.. one of these rich men ?”

“Yeah.. but he didn’t want to share me.. he paid the rest of my debt”. I hang my head, how can Ben ever look at me the same way again ?

I feel him tense up, expecting him to to tell me what a disgusting thing I did. But his anger is directed at someone else. “He bought you ? Just to throw you away when he got bored and now he wants to take René.. over my dead body”.

“Back then I felt he saved me.. and maybe he did. He was good to me, in the beginning. He paid for my education, gave me anything I wanted, it was like being in a fairytale”. I sigh. “Then I pregnant with René and we moved here to the states and suddenly he wanted me to be a trophy wife, to stop working and spend my life entertaining and making myself look good for him”.

“And when you didn’t comply he replaced you.. what an absolute bastard”. Ben looks ready to hit someone. “I am sorry you went through all of that darling, but you have grown, you are stronger. And we are going to prove that all that is in the past”.

I look up at him. “So you don’t hate me ? You don’t.. find what I did.. disgusting”.

“No I could never hate you. And.. I might not like it, but it’s Your past, it’s over and done and it helped shape the amazing women you have become”. He leans in to kiss me softly.

“Thank you Ben, for supporting me and accepting me”. I rest my head on his shoulder. I really couldn’t have found a better man or at better dad for René.

He kisses the top of my head. “Always baby”.

The doorbell rings and Ben gets up to go open. It is probably Tom, he had offered looking after René, so we don’t have to bring him to court with us.

I follow him downstairs and see Tom step inside. He looks a bit pale and tired, with dark circles under his eyes. “Hi Tom, are you sure about this ? You don’t look well sweetie”.

“Well hello darling, you on the other hand look beautiful”. He hugs me softly. “I am okay, actually I think some time with the little guy might actually cheer me up”.

“Unkie Tom, unkie Tom.. yeah”. René comes flying from his room having heard Tom’s voice.

Tom catches him and twirls him around. “Hi there little man.. so what are you and me doing this afternoon ?”

“Play supee-heroes”. René say holding out his arm like he is about to fly.

“Okay we’ll do that then”. The smile on Tom’s lips lights up his whole face. “Now you better go hug mum and dad goodbuy”.

As Tom but him down, René runs to hug first Ben, then me and I bend down to kiss his little cheeks. “See you soon baby, be Nice to uncle Tom”.

“Bye mom, bye dad”. He waves at us as we walk to the car and my heart feel about to crumble at the thought that I could lose him.


	37. Tom’s big secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Ben go to talk to Pierre

Chapter 37  
*Ben*  
“I’ll go lay down for a bit, if it’s okay”. Amelie say as we step back into the house after coming back from the court.

I give her a swift kiss. “Go rest baby, I’ll take care of René and get some dinner ready”.

“Thanks cherié”. She say with a small smile, she gives Tom a smile to and a small pad on the chest as she walks past him.

Tom looks after her with a worried expression, then he looks at me. “Did it go badly in court ? She looked.. defeated”.

I nod. “Her ex.. Well our lawyer thinks he might actually get custody. It’s so not fair, she made mistakes, but it was long before he was even born, she is a great mother.. Pierre hasn’t even been a good father”.

“But how ? What did she do ?” Tom looks rather perplexed. “Is it okay for me to ask ?”

“What about I make us a cup of tea and we go sit down, then I can explain it all. Or at least what I know from her and the court”. I say and he nods.

Ten minutes later we are sitting in the livingroom and I am telling Tom everything. He is listening intently and nodding, but not saying anything.

When I am done I shrug slightly. “So as you can see, he is having a pretty good case.. on paper anyway”.

“Hmm it shouldn’t be like that”. Tom is shaking his head. “She shouldn’t be punished for her past now, and by the way he wasn’t any better himself”.

“I know.. believe me I know”. I sigh. “But money can get you far unfortunately. Poor Amelie she feels so bad about it and she is so scared. I wish I could do something to help her”.

Tom looks thoughtful for a moment. “Do you think this is really about him wanting René one just about him wanting to hurt her for having found someone else ?”

“Honestly I think it’s mostly about him showing he has the power, that he can still control her life”. I answer him.

“So.. do you think he could be pursued to give up his claim.. if he got something else instead ?” Tom say all cryptical.

“But what Tom ? What could we have to offer him ?” I feel slightly confused.

He just smile knowingly. “Let me about that Ben. But do you know where he is staying ? So we could go have a.. talk with him”.

“Are you sure that is a smart idea Tom ? I mean if it goes wrong, he might be able to use it against us in court”. I fiddle nervously.

“I am pretty sure I can convince him.. but if you prefer to stay here and not be involved you can do that”. He gets up from the couch.

I shake my head. “No I am coming, give my five minutes to get someone to look after René while we are gone”.

—————————————————————————————————————

Half an hour later we are parking outside Pierres home, a grand and luxurious villa. I had the lady next door come over to look after René, so Amelie could relax. I thought it better if she didn’t know about us visiting her ex husband.

Tom walks up to ring the door and about a minute later Pierre open the door. He looks a Tom. “Yes ! Can I help you ?” Then he spots me. “You !?”

“We have a proposition you definitely want to hear”. Tom say, ignoring the contemp in Pierre’s voice. “If we could just come in for a moment”.

Pierre step aside, letting us inside. Then he closes the door and lead us into a expensively furnished living room. “So what do you want to talk about ? I'm guessing it has to do with Amelie and René”.

“Oh ain’t you the clever one”. Tom sends him a sweet smile. “To get right to the point Pierre, you don't give shit about that little boy, you just want to squash Amelie to prove you are strongest.. so what will it take for you to give up Your claim and sign of so Amelie gets full custody ?”

Pierre stops in front of us, putting his hands on his hips. “And who say I want to do that ? Maybe I simply want my son away from that whore”.

I feel my blood boil and honestly I would love to get my hands on that jerk, but Tom beats me to it, slamming Pierre into the wall, halfway lifting him of the floor. “Let’s try again, as someone who sees people as a thing to be bought and sold, what is the price for you to let you son go ?”

“More than you could ever pay”. Pierre huffs. “And let me go or I will be pressing charges for violence”.

Shit ! This could end badly. Why did I agree to this ? “Tom, stop.. Lets leave.. this is..”.

He holds his hand up, stopping me. Then he lets Pierre go. “Oh why don’t you try me smart ass. How much do you want ?”

“Smart ass ? So I am the smart ass, really ?” Pierre looks down his nose at Tom. “Fine 1,5 million dollars and I sign over full custody, none of them will ever see me again”.

“Deal.. but you will need to sign the papers first, so I know you are not going back on the agreement”. Tom say.

“Tom !” I stare at him.. where the hell does he think we will get that kind of money ?

Pierre shakes his head. “You don’t have that kind of money.. you are a highschool teacher for god’s sake”.

Tom pulls out his phone and pushes some buttons, then he holds out his phone to Pierre to see the screen. “Do we have a deal ?”

“Fuck.. yeah sure”. Pierre is staring at the screen. “So how do we do this ? I need to know I am not getting scammed either”.

“Get a piece of paper, write that you are signing over custody and sign it, then I’ll transfer the money and you hand Ben that piece of paper. Tomorrow you call Your lawyer and inform him, get the legal paperwork done”. Tom say slowly.

I just stand there watching in awe as Pierre go get some paper, scribbling on it and showing it to Tom before handing it to me. Then Tom fiddles with his phone and Pierre takes out his own phone, nodding. And before I realise we are sitting in the car again.

I turn to look at Tom. “Seriously did you just pay him 1,5 million dollars ?”

“Yeah, I did”. Tom shrugs. “But he will be gone now.. out of Your life.. You can adopt René and he gets the father he deserves”.

“Damn Tom, I would hug you right now if you weren’t driving”. I shake my head slightly. “But.. where the hell did you get all that money.. didn’t you just pay Sandra like 450 thousand ? You said it was half of what was on Your saving account”.

He glance at me. “Yeah in my savings account. I happen to have an .. investment account she didn’t know about”.

“Okay.. but seriously Tom.. I am not sure how we will ever pay you that kind of money back”. Fuck that is an obscene amount of money.

“It’s a gift Ben.. don’t think about it.. I don’t need the money”. He gives me a small smile. “To see you, Amelie and René happy is enough payment”.

I look at him, I mean I know Tom is a good guy but this is. “You talk like you handel me a bit of spare change you found in your pocket.. how much money do you have Tom ?”

“Promise me Ben.. it’s just money okay ? They don’t define me or change me”. He pull out his phone, opening his netbank and hands it to me.

I look at the screen and gasp. “Holy shit Tom..”.


	38. Telling Amelie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom tells about the money and Ben tells Amelie

*Tom*  
“It’s just money Ben”. I say with a sigh. I really hope he can handle knowing this. Back in London, some of my friends found out and well after that they never Saw me the same way. Actually they seemed to see me as a giant cash maschine and in the end I moved here, starting over, it was about ten years ago and I had managed to keep the truth of my fortune a secret until now.

He shakes his head. “A shitload of money Tom.. how did you.. Can I ask where you got them from ?”

“My father.. or well most of them”. I shrug. “I inherited some money and a company I didn’t want, so I sold it for about half a billion. But I don't really spend much and I have invested well I guess, so the money kind of keep.. growing”.

“You can say that.. growing.. what about doubled”. He shakes his head again. “Here I thought you were a poor teacher like the rest of us and you are a freaking billionaire”.

I chuckle. “Well not completely, I am about five millions shy of the billion”.

“You know what Tom ? I find it admirable that it hasn’t changed you.. I mean most people would lose their head getting into that kind of money.. shows you are truly a great man”. He say with a warm smile.

I bite my lip. “Actually it did change me Ben. You did not know me back then, before. I was going to follow in my father's footsteps, I had lost all contact with myself and what I wanted. Money was all that counted, having them, making them”.

“I have a hard time imagine that.. but what happened then ?” He looks curious now.

“As I said, me inheriting the money and the company made my so called friends show their true colours. Suddenly the women around us were all begging for my attention, everyone wanted to be my best friend or to date me. I had a rough awakening, seeing what money did to people and I decided there and then to follow my true dream and never let money own me again”. And I have never regretted.

Ben’s eyes are blown wide. “Oh wow.. I don’t even know what to say Tom. But I am sorry Your friends turned out to be such..”.

“Jerks ? Wannabe's ? Golddigger ? Yeah me too”. I let out a small sigh. “At least I have good friends now”.

“Well I kind of have to argue that you are the good friend Tom.. Seriously you.. Thank you Tom for what you did today.. I can never thank you enough”. Ben say softly. “And for getting Mera to leave back then, I know now that you did the right thing”.

I shake my head slightly. “It was my pleasure Ben.. just.. you know. Don't make a fuss about it”.

“Okay Tom, whatever you want”. He reaches out to give my hand a small squeeze and that is more than enough thanks for me.

*Amelie*  
I am awakened by Ben’s soft voice calling my name. “Wake up baby, I have something to tell you”.

“What is it cherié ?” I look up at him. He seems happy and I wonder what has happened while I slept.

“This”. He holds out a piece of paper and I grab it, what on earth could it be ?

As I start reading it I gasp and clasp a hand over my mouth. “Is this.. Is this for real Ben ?” He nods, beaming at me. “But how ? Why ?”

“It’s very real baby, he won’t bother us again or René”. He takes my hand in his. “Me and Tom went to talk to him and.. Well this is all Tom, I wish I could take credit but.. Tom is the one you should thank”.

I can’t believe it, my head simply can’t work fast enough and I pull Ben into a hug, holding onto him like I am scared it’s a dream and he could disappear. “Oh God Ben it’s over.. it’s really over”.

“It is baby.. We can be a real family now”. He say softly, before kissing me.

When we break the kiss I look at him. “Is Tom still here ? So I can thank him”.

“Yeah he is in the livingroom with René”. He say, taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

As we walk in, René comes sprinting over. “Mommy, mommy”. And I squat down, hugging him tightly. Unable to stop a couple of tears. Finally I don’t have to fear losing him.

Ben lifts him up on his arm and I stand up, looking at Tom, who sends me a kind of shy smile. “I hope it was okay for me to get involved”.

I don’t say anything, I just walk over to him swiftly and pull him into my arms, hugging him as tight as I can. I have no idea how he made Pierre give up on his claim, but if Ben say I have Tom to thank, I know that is the truth.

“I’ll guess you are okay with it”. Tom say kind of muffled, as I am squeezing him so hard.

“Thank you Tom, thank you so much”. I kiss both his cheeks, making him chuckle softly.

He holds me out at an arm's length. “You are welcome darling, it really was nothing special. And seeing the three of you happy is all the thanks I ever need”.


	39. Getting out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> River’s plan works

1 week later  
*River*  
"Thank you for helping me with it". Kira looks up at me through her lashes as she closer the math book.

I send her a warm smile. "No problem, it's kind of an easy subject for me".

The last week we have spend time together almost every day. At first I just wanted to get close to her to find out why she lied about Zac.. But to be honest I like her, both as a friend and, well maybe a little bit more than that.

"Everything is easy for you". She kind of breathes out saying it. "You are good at school, and music, even at arcade games. And people like you, no one like me".

"I like you". I say softly, feeling my cheeks flush. "But I am sure others like you too, your family".

She shakes her head. "My father left us 4 years ago and my mother drink to much, she is always.. angry or sad. My brother has moved out, but he never likes me either and in school they tease me. I only have my aunt, she is nice to me".

"I am sorry that your family is like that, everyone deserves a good family". I reach out to gently touch her arm. "But I am happy to hear that you have your aunt at least".

"Yeah, even though.. well she kind of make me do stuff for her I don't like so much". She bites her lip, then she look at me. "What about your family ? Your mom seems great".

I have to grab this straw, hoping she likes and trust me enough. "My mom is great, really the sweetest.. but.. I feel so bad for her".

"Why ? Did something happen ?" She looks at me curiously.

I sigh. "Well, she Met this great guy, one of my teachers actually. They were so happy and so in love".

"Sounds like you likes him too.. what happened ?" She is hanging at my every word.

"I do like him, for the first time I felt I might be getting a father". I shake my head. "Now he is in jail.. they say he was using his power as a teacher to sleep with students. Most turned out to be fake and misunderstandings. But.. there is still one girl claiming he slept with her.. I know he didn't".

She suddenly look pale, fiddling with her hands and then years start spilling down her cheeks. "Oh.. I am so sorry River, so sorry".

"You are sorry ? Why are you sorry ?" I hold my breath looking at her.

"It was me.. I am the one saying he.. I am that girl". She hides her face in her hands. "My aunt asked me to do it, she said he had cheated on her, used her and hit her, that he deserves it".

I shake my head slowly, rubbing my hand up and down her back. "I am sorry to tell you, but it was the other way around. And you aunt want to destroy him for not wanting her back, for choosing my mom instead".

"I am sorry I listened to her". A sob shakes her shoulders. "I wish I could undo it and I totally understand if you hate me now".

"I don't hate you, you were used and I think you are learning your lesson from your mistakes right now". I pull her into a hug. "But Kira.. you can undo this, it takes courage, but it can be done".

She looks up, her eyes red and puffy. "It can ? How ?"

"We go down to the police station and you explain everything, the real truth". I look at her, my voice slightly begging.

*Zac*  
And annoyed looking guard is dragging me out of my cell. "Hey relax man, what is going on ?"

"You are getting released, apparently your little girlfriend regretted telling on you and as the only proof is her testimony, well we have to let out your child raping ass". He spits at me.

I know I should be happy, but this.. his attitude, I know I will meet it again and again in the future. Being accused of this is enough to mess up your life, no matter if you are cleared, some people will always go by the saying, no smoke without a fire.

So I just stand there, as I am taken through the procedures, handed my things and walk to the gate. Sorry we ruined your life, goodbye.

"Zac !" I hear Harmony's voice as soon as I step out into the sunshine, then River's as an echo and two second later I am almost tackled as Harmony throws herself around my neck.

She shower my face with kisses, tears streaming down her face. And without thinking I grab her, pulling her into me. "You are here, you.. you are really here".

"Of course Zac, I would have come to the ends of the earth for you". She answers. I don't say anything, but just kiss her like my life depends on it.

River clears his throat. "Guys I know you are happy to see each other, but could you wait with the rest til we get home. Minor present and stuff".

"Come here you rascal". I let Harmony go and pull River into a hug, planting a kiss on his forehead, making him make a disgusted sound, but I can see he is smiling happily.

"What about we go home ? I am sure you could use a good dinner, a long warm bath and a massage". Harmony say softly, placing her hand on my upper arm. "Tell me did you spend every second those three weekend working out ?".

I flex my bicep. "Well, not much else to do. But yeah all of that sounds.. Amazing darling".

I slip an arm around Harmony's waist and one around River's shoulders, leading them both to the car. Whatever else may happen, at least I have my family.


	40. Zac’s secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac reveals what he has been hiding

*Zac*  
The doorbell rings and I go to open, finding Tom and Ben on my doorstep. “Hi guys, why such serious faces”.

“I just heard Zac, I am so sorry”. Ben say.

I was released yesterday afternoon and this morning I had a meeting with the school board. “Well, what did you expect ?”

“But you are innocent for fucks sake”. Tom say, stepping up to pull me into a hard hug. “Welcome back to freedom by the way”.

“Thanks”. I hug him back. “And yeah I know I am, the school probably know too. But some parents had already contacted them demanding they fired me, so.. I knew it would happen”.

Ben steps up to hug me too. “Happy to have you out. What if we all demand they rehire you or they have to fire us all, I am sure Amelie is with us”.

“Don’t Ben, it’s really sweet of you.. but I don’t think I want to go back”. I close the door behind them, and lead the way into the living room. 

“But what are you going to do then ? I thought you loved teaching music”. Tom say looking at me. There is worry in his eyes.

“Tea ?” I look at them and they both nod. “Sit down, I’ll be right back”.

Ten minutes later I'm back with a pitcher of hot tea and three cups, putting it down on the table, before sitting down in the armchair.

“So ?” Tom looks at me. “What will you do then ?”

“Well I have some.. plans, but I just need things to find of fall into place first”. I say, pouring tea into the cups.

Ben picks up his cup. “So you are not going to shake with us ?”

“Nope, not now.. love you guys, but Harmony and River needs to know first”. Even knowing she will always support me, I am a tiny bit nervous for what she will say.

“Of course Zac”. Tom say smiling brightly. “And if you need anything, help, money.. just tell me okay ?”

I smile back at him, knowing he will always do whatever he can to help. “Thanks.. and now, tell me everything that has happened while I was on the inside”.

*Harmony*  
“Zac !? Darling are you home ?” I call out, as I can’t see him anywhere.

There is no answer, so I go looking for him, finding him in the kitchen. He quickly end a phone call when I walk in, getting so nervous he almost drop his phone. “Hi darling, didn’t hear you there”.

“That’s odd, because I called like five times.. Maybe you were to caught up in you secret conversation”. Okay I thought this would stop after prison, but apparently not, and I can’t take it anymore.

“Uhh, nothing secret.. it was just.. my sister”. He avoids my eyes.

I feel the tears burn behind my eyes. “Please do not lie to me Zac”.

“Baby please”. He grabs my arm. “I tell it’s about time I tell you what I have been.. working on. Grab you coat and come, I’ll show you”.

“Okay”. I wonder what he is up to, but as I trust him I grab my coat and follow him to the car.

We drive to the other end of the town, close to City center, but on a small closed road, with a park on two sides. He stops by a brand new, rather huge wooden house.

“So this is it”. Zac say biting his lip.

“This is what ?” I look at the house, then at him.

He smiles softly. “What I have been up to. Come let show you around”.

He gets out the car and open my side, taking my hand and leading me up to the house, it has tree front doors, one to each side and one in the middle. He opens the one to the left first.

“Oh Zac.. this is..”. I am left speechless.

“It’s a shop, for you. You are paying way to much in rent at the old place. And there is more space here”. He say softly. “And come have a look here”.

I swallow as he pull me with him. I can already see how amazing this space can be. “This is utterly perfect Zac”.

He opens a door in the back. “And here is a yoga studio. You can use it just for yourself or if you wanted to start giving lessons”.

“Oh Zac”. I throw myself around his neck, hugging him fiercely. “This is so amazing, I don’t know what to say”.

“You don’t have to say anything love, your hug says it all”. He chuckles softly. “Come let me show you upstairs”.

There is two stories on top of the shop, light and beautiful, much better than my old and very small house. I don’t even know what to say, I just walk from room to room smiling and crying at the same time.

There is even a small apartment like area for River, with a bedroom, a livingroom and a bathroom, and his own stair on the outside of the house. 

I look around. “You are spoling him”.

“Yeah”. He say with a shrug. “I know”.

“How did you ever afford this ?” I ask him as we are walking down the stairs.

He run his free hand through his hair. “I borrowed the money in the bank to buy the grounds. And I had some money saved up. I did a lot of work myself”.

“You are the most amazing guy you know that right ?” I send him a loving smile. “But what now ? With no job ?”

He is smiling but my eyes tells me he worries. “It’ll be alright.. I’ll just have to finish the rest.. with time”.

“And what is in there ?” I point to the last door.

He unlocks it and open. “The rest”.

Inside is a open but bare room, it has clearly not been finished. “What is the plan in here ?”

“Well I wanted to make a music room and a small recording studio”. He say with a sigh. “So I could start teaching privately.. but seems like I have to find something else for a while and save up some more money, build it a bit at a time”.

“Oh darling..”.

“It’s okay baby”. He gives me a small smile. “One day.. I will finish it. It’ll just take a little longer”.


	41. Making him happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac has some happy surprises

Chapter 41  
2 weeks late  
*Harmony*  
I stop and watch Zac, he is digging up a tree root in the small garden behind my small house. He claims it will make it easier to sell, but honestly I think he just needs to do something. He is bored walking around without something to do. And he seems to have lost his drive to work on the new house.

He keeps claiming that it is all okay, but I can see that it hurts him, his smile is a little less bright and rarely reach his eyes these days. This has taken a toll on him, even if he tries to hide it.

It’s a hot spring day and I must admit that I rather enjoy the sight of him digging in the ground only wearing fitted jeans. His broad chest bare and slightly dirty. His bicep and chest bulging with each dig.

I bite my lip, he does not look like a teacher right now, more like a damn sex god or something. No Harmony, we have plans, you do not have time to jump him. And by the way River has Kira over for a visit so.. no.. but damn he isn’t making it easy on me.

He stop, stabbing the shovel into the ground. Then he pull himself up to his full height, stretching that glorious body, making me groan with frustration. No he is definitely not making it easy on me.

When he grab his discharged T-shirt and use it to dry the sweet from his forehead I can’t keep quiet any longer. “Babe, you gotta stop looking like a freaking condom commercial or I end up forgetting that we have plans and River has his girl over”.

“A condom commercial ?” He looks up, a smile spreading on his lip and it makes me so happy that I can still make him smile like that.

I walk over to place a hand on his chest, the hair there damp from the hard work. “Hmm you know you see this ridiculously hot man digging in the garden, and like every woman walking by is pulled in there by his magnetic sexiness and the the screen say, ‘remember condom’ as it fades out”.

He throws his head back laughing, as his arm slide around me. “Thank you darling.. you never fail to cheer me up when I need it the very most”.

“Happy to be of assistance, but You really need to go shower”. I tell him softly

He looks down himself. “Sorry I guess I stink just a bit here”.

“Nope, you smell like sex on legs to be blunt”. I press a kiss to his skin right between his nipples and breathe in deeply. I love his scent. “But there is something we have to do, and you should probably be clean and dressed”.

“Wanna join me ?” One eyebrow arches and he give me one of those devilish charming smiles.

Oh it’s so tempting, so very.. very tempting.. but the others would get angry with me. “Damn if you knew how much I would love too.. but we have somewhere to be in thirty minutes.. so.. I can’t”.

“Where are we going ?” He ask curiously.

I shake my head slightly, and reach up to kiss him softly, almost giving in when his hands grab my ass pulling me into him. I push him away. “Stop trying to seduce me Mr Pugh, and get in the shower”.

“Okay then”. He walks towards the door and I can’t help looking at that perfect ass in the fitted jeans. He shakes it with a chuckle. “Watch it disappear, see what you are missing out on”.

*Zac*  
After I have showered and dressed, Harmony kind of drag me to the car. River is just saying goodbye to Kira, their fingers slightly touching as they stand close talking. I look at Harmony and whisper. “So those two.. are they dating ?”

“Nah.. not really.. yet”. Harmony say with a small smile. “Give them a week, they are definitely headed that way“. 

“Looks like it.. they are cute”. I say with a small smil. Rivers fingers are ghosting over Kira’s hand. I whistle rather loud. “Come on River, give her that goodbye kiss and get a move on”.

“Daaad”. River vails, sending me a glare.

But my heart literally stop, and I have to swallow several times trying to breathe. Harmony takes my hand looking at me with a loving smile. “You are going to cry now right ?”

“Yup”. It comes out as a weird croak and I cover my mouth with my hand, trying to stop the unmanly strangled sound from coming out. But it’s not really working.

“River, look you made Zac cry”. Harmony say when River walks over after sending Kira on her way home.

He looks at me then his mom. “Me ? What did i..”.

I pull him into my arms hugging him. “You.. you.. called me..”-

“Oh.. the dad thing.. sure.. I mean you kind of are”. I hug him even tighter. “A little less love please, I have bones about to break here”.

“Sorry kid”. I let him go, sending him a small smile. “And just so you know, I am totally okay with the dad thing”.

We all get in the car and Harmony starts the engine. River leans forward between the seats. “Did you manage it all mom ?”

She sends him a look, telling him to keep quiet. “Yes I did, and now silence”.

“You are not going to tell me right ?” I say looking at her and she shake her head smiling.

Shortly after she park in front of the new house. “It’s just for a moment, I wanted to run an idea by you”.

“Okay”. I reluctantly get out. To be honest it makes me sad being here, seeing my dream stand unfulfilled and probably lost forever.

“Come on it’s right in here”. She say, and I follow her, expecting her to go to the shop, as I know she has been getting it ready, but she opens the door on the other side, my side.

I stop, looking at the door. “Why are we going in there ?”

“Just come here Zac”. She calls, as she disappear through the door.

I follow her, stopping right inside the door and clapping a hand over my mouth, scared I am seeing things or that I might faint.


	42. Michael Buble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac gets a surprise

Chapter 42  
*Zac*  
“Surprise”. Everyone shout as Tom, Ben, Amelie and little Rene steps out from were they were hiding.

I look around, unable to speak. I had expected the half finished, bare room. But instead I find a fully equipped music room, with everything you could ever dream of. In the back is a small, but fully equipped recording studio. Everything is brand New and so beautiful.

“Say something babe”. Harmony takes my hand looking almost concerned. “You look shocked”. 

“How ? This.. oh wow..”. It is everything I ever dreamed of and so much more. I feel the tears Well up and my throat grow thick. “It must have cost a fortune.. how did you do this ?”

Harmony just smile. “Well your friends thought you deserved it. So we have all worked on it.. with some professional help”.

I pull her into me, hugging her tightly, the tears running freely and my voice hoarse with emotions. “Thank you baby, Thank you so much”.

“You deserve it Zac.. you deserve the world”. She whispers softly, hugging me into her. Her hand gently rubbing my back.

Honestly I am floored by all this and I go to hug first Amelie and then Ben. “Thank you guys, really I can never say it enough”.

Amelie just sends me a soft smile. “You deserve it Zac, it’s your time to shine sweetie”.

“Yeah, you deserve this”. Ben say padding my shoulder. “You have been through so much, you deserve happiness”.

“I have done nothing special to deserve all this love, but I truly thank you”. I say smiling, before I move on to hug Tom.

He hug me bag. “You do deserve it Zac.. as Amelie said, it’s your time to shine”.

I whisper for only him to hear. “You paid for all this, didn’t you ?”

“I might have”. He shrug slightly. “Don’t think about it Zac, honestly it’s not much to me and I feel all this is kind of my fault”.

“Don’t feel like that Tom.. it is not your fault”. I tell him. “It was all Mera, it was her evil plan and her that called the police claiming I was sleeping with Kira and saying she had seen young girls visit me”.

He sigh. “I know Zac, but I still can’t help feeling guilty. I am the one who broke the rules, the one who should be losing my job, no you. I hope this makes it up, just a bit”.

“You didn’t have anything to make up for. But this..”. I hold out my arms. It is so amazing, it is everything I ever dreamed of”.

“And there is more”. Tom say with a grin. “But this is all Harmony.. she made this happen”.

I pull Harmony into my arms. “She is utterly amazing right ? But honestly I don’t need anything else”.

“Well you are going to get it anyway. Because we have an reception here in two hours, so people can know you are taking in students”. She say with a big smile.

Despite my happiness I can’t help feeling a ball of dread in my stomach. “What if no one comes ? What if they think I did those things ?”

“Well it’s a reception for both places and I have an old friend coming to .. entertain.. I am sure he will make people come”. She sends me a secretive smile.

“An old friend ?” I look curiously at her. She hasn’t told me much about her past. “And who might that be ? Someone I know ?”

She shrug. “You might know of him.. Michael Buble”.

*Harmony*  
So far the reception is a success. It seems like most people in town has shown up. And I have seen several people has been telling Zac that they knew he was innocent and that they support him. He is beaming with happiness by now.

“As I live and breathe, is that little miss Harmony or do my eyes deceive me ?” I hear Michaels voice behind me. “Get over here and give me a hug”.

“Michael”. I hurry to hug him. “Thank you so much for coming sweetie”.

He hug me back. “Well, I couldn’t say no to a chance to see you again. And honestly I had to see this man who has made you settle down and hear if he is as talented as you claim”.

“Oh believe me, he is something special all the way through”. I look at my son. “River look after things in here for a moment”. When he nod I take Michael’s hand pulling him with me.

Over on the other side, Zac is sitting in the middle of the room on a stol. He is playing Michael’s song ‘Home’ singing along softly. He has the audience totally under his spell. The only sound in the room is Zac’s soft voice.

Michael look at me, nodding slowly. “You weren’t exaggerating.. he is good, very good actually. You say he is a high school music teacher ?”

“Well he was”. I look at Zac and can’t stop myself from smiling. I have the most beautiful man in the world. “He want to teach privately now”.

“Darling, that man shouldn’t be teaching talentless kids in a small town. He should be on a stage.. look at him”. Michael sounds excited.

My smile widens. “Oh I know, believe me I know.. We just need to make him believe it too”.

“Well let me do that”. Michael say and as Zac ends the song, he walks over to him, holding out his hand. “Hi Zac, that was an amazing rendition, Thank you for allowing me to hear it”.

Zac look at me, looking like he is about to panic and I send him a reassuring smile. He shake Michael’s hand, his voice shaking slightly. “Thank you very much Mr Buble”.

“Oh please say Michael”.

Zac quickly relax and Michael ask him join him for the small intimate concert. I could not be more proud of my man, watching him perform with Michael.


	43. Two become one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac and Harmony has some fun with mirror and yoga

Chapter 43  
*Harmony*  
I am standing in the doorway, watching Zac slowly play on the piano. He seems totally lost in the music. And honestly I really enjoy watching him. 

Everyone else has gone home, and River has gone to see a movie with Kira. So we are all alone.

“Come in baby, I know you are there”. He say softly and I walk over to him as he keep playing softly.

“So.. how does it feel ?” I slide in between him and the piano and he lets me.

He has stopped playing, looking up at me. “I can’t believe it.. like I really expect to wake up any moment and realise that it is nothing but a dream”.

“It’s all real Zac, and you deserve it”. I smile at him, sitting down on his lap, straddling it.

Michael had been so impressed with him, that he wants him to record a song that he can take to some people from his own record company. He thinks Zac can be a star and I happen to agree.

“What have I done to deserve you ?” He pull me closer burying his face in my hair and neck, breathing in deeply. “Uhm you smell delicious baby”.

I lean my head back, giving him more space. When his warm wet tongue slide over my skin, I close my eyes just relishing in the feeling.

“You’ll be a star my love, a true star”. I run my hands into his hair, raking them over his scalp. “And I am going to be so proud of you”.

“I only need you.. but I am will be happy to be able to live of my music”. He mumbles against my skin. His hands softly caressing me.

My hands grab his shirt, peeling it of him. I have been waiting all day to have him to myself. I love his broad bulging chest and the dark hair covering it. He is so sexy and masculine to me. My fingers run through the hair on his chest. “Hmm I am happy to finally be alone with you”.

“Oh you are”. He send me one of those very cheeky smiles.

“Definitely”. I lean down, placing kisses down his chest til I reach his nipple giving it a lick with my flattened tongue, making him let out a raspy breath.

He chuckles softly. “This reminds me of our first time, the school stage and the piano”.

“Oh yeah, that was.. amazing”. I giggle, looking up at him through my lashes, my tongue still circling his nipple.

“It’s always amazing”. He mumble, gasping loudly when I bite into his nipple. His voice turning to a his. “Damn woman, you’ll be the death of me”.

I work my way down his stomach. “Well at least it is going to be a pleasurable death”.

“Oh very very pleasurable”. He chuckles. “But I kind of prefer to stay alive so we can repeat it over and over”.

I stand up, taking his hand. “Come, I have something I would like to show you”.

He follows me over to the yoga studio and I turn on the light. He looks around. “Oh you decided to go with the full mirror wall”.

“Yeah, and I have an idea. Stand perfectly still”. I tell him, walking to stand behind him. My hands around him, placed on his stomach. “I know you struggle babe, but look at yourself. How sexy these abs are”. My hands sliding up to his chest. “And this magnificent chest that harbour the sweetest most true heart I ever saw”.

*Zac*  
I know I am blushing slightly. I never liked much to look at myself. Honestly self love is my big downfall and something I constantly struggle with. “Thank you baby”.

“Zac, I want you to see how amazing you are”. Her hands slide up to caress my biceps. “These are.. oh damn you have to know how big and strong these are and still so gentle when they hold me making me feel safe”. Her hands sliding down to entwine with mine. “And these big hands.. I love them so much”.

“And they love you, every part of you”. I mumble. “Touching you, caressing you, feeling you.. giving you pleasure”.

She smile at me in the mirror as her hands go down to open my pants. Part of me want to stop her. But I let her pull them down. She kneel down, pushing them off me, and I step out of them and my socks. Standing there naked.

“Babe, please look”. She whisper against my shoulder, as she stands back up. “You are so beautiful, strong and sexy. But do you know what my favorite part is ?”

I can’t help grinning and my eyes goes to my crouch in the mirror. “Well I have an idea”.

“Oh you think it’s this big fellow”. Her hand slide down to grab my beginning erection, instantly making it grow, with a soft tug. “I do love this, but no”. Her hands move to my head, softly massaging my scalp. “This, you sweet, silly and quite quirky brain, your mind, you soul.. the essence that is you”.

I turn around and pull her into me, kissing her deeply. She is definitely wearing to much clothes at this point and I quite quickly remove it.

“Sit”. She whisper into my ear and I comply. “Lotus position”. I her next demand, and I have seen her do enough yoga to know what she wants, folding my legs.

She slide down into my lap, folding her legs around me and as she start kissing my shoulder, neck and ear, she whisper softly. “I want to watch us, watch you”.

The idea of watching her in the mirror is quite enticing to be honest and I kiss her deeply, feeling my erection grow to its full length, pressing against her. 

She break the kiss, keeping eye contact with me, as she lift up slowly and let herself slide down over me, making me gasp slightly. She feels so good on me.

I watch her beautiful body move as she start slowly rocking on me. My hands exploring her, like hers are me.

The intensity is building fast, hands caressing, touching. Mouths kissing, licking and exploring, each other and everything else they can reach. Our bodies rocking together, finding a common pace. And my eyes never leaving us in the mirror, watching her, watching our reunion.

The pace picks up, so does the intensity. Sweat beading on our skin. Breathing laced with moans and gasps as we lose ourselves in each other.

Her head thrown back, a look of unbridled passion and pleasure on her face and I am sure she has never looked more lovely to me. “God you are so sexy baby”.

She sent me a little grin and start rotating her hips on me, making me feel like I am taking to another plane of existence were only pleasure exists.

When I hear her moan my name in that special way, I grab her hips, pushing myself as deep as possible, grinding against her. And she grabs onto my shoulders as her inside start massaging me and she gasp out incoherent words.

It is more than I can take and I let go, feeling a wave of pure delight sweep through me. We are holding each other. Relishing in the feeling. My eyes sliding to the mirror, it is almost impossible to see where one ends and the other begins. Like two become one.


	44. Begging her forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 weeks later

*Tom*  
I am pacing the floor of the living room in Zac’s old apartment. I have bought it from him, or actually from Harmony, for an obscene over price, giving her money to finish their house and put something aside for the future.

The reason for my pacing is that I am waiting for Paige. I can’t take this any longer. I miss her so badly, I need her to give me a second chance. 

“Breathe Tom.. breathe.. relax”. I am talking to myself. I have to do this right, I don’t care if I have to beg on my knees. I love her and she is all that matters to me.

I am happy to see everyone else happy. Ben is planning to propose to Amelie in the near future, wanting to adopt Rene. Zac is about to sign a record deal and him and Harmony is so happy in their new home. It’s just me now, alone and unhappy.

Finally the doorbell ring and I hurry out to open. There she is, looking as lovely as ever. “Hi Tom you wanted to talk to me ?”

“Yeah.. please come in”. I step aside and she walk past me. “You look beautiful.. I like your hair like that”.

“Thank you Tom”. She smile softly at me as I close the door. “Have you been sick ? You look so pale and tired”.

I shake my head slightly. “It’s the heart”.

“The heart ?” She looks scared and a bit confused.

“No, not like that”. I try smiling. “I.. it.. damn I miss you so much”.

“Oh..”. She say softly, looking about to say something.

I quickly speak, scared she is about to say goodbye and leave. “Please let's go into the living room and talk”.

She nod and I follow her into my living room, where she sit down on the couch. “Okay Tom, what do you want to talk about”.

“Us Paige”. I start pacing the floor in front of the couch. “I love you and I miss you so much. I am so sorry about what happened, I fucked up so badly. But you are the only thing that matters to me”.

“Tom..”.

“Please Paige.. I’ll do anything.. just tell me what I can do”. I know I am begging and kind of rambling, but the thought of her maybe leaving has me in panic.

She shakes her head. “Tom.. stop.. please stop”.

I freeze in my track, looking at her. “Yeah”.

“I am sorry Tom, but I.. we .. we can’t be together.. it just wouldn’t work”. She look at her hands.

“Oh”. I feel my heart sink. “I know I did a horrible thing. I hate myself for doing that. But I promise, I will do anything for you to forgive it, to give me a chance”.

She look at me, her eyes sad. “It’s not that Tom, I forgive you.. I did a long time ago.. but.. I’ll be leaving soon, I got a scholarship to Cambridge. So I am moving to England Tom”.

“I went to Cambridge..”. I say kind of trailing off. “But I get you, having a long distance relationship while being in college is hard and with.. a much older man, probably even worse”.

“Tom.. you are not old”. She gets up and places a hand on my cheek. “And.. I’ve missed you too”.

I know I should just let her go, but I simply can’t. “Maybe we could.. try anyway.. or just see each other until you leave, it’s okay.. it is”.

“I couldn’t do that to you. You deserve so much more Tom, you need someone who can be here for you”. She say softly.

I am on my knees, my arms around her and my head buried in her stomach. “I don’t care.. you are the only one I want”.

“Please don’t beg.. I don’t want you to beg me”. I had expected her to free herself from me, but instead she skeels down in front of me, throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly. “You do deserve more Tom, you do”.

“Paige, listen now.. you are all that I want.. you are everything I need. I am willing to wait”. I tell her caressing her cheek softly.

She has tears in her eyes as she looks into mine. “Oh Tom, how am I supposed to be able to say no to that ? How can I .. stay away from you ?”

“You don’t have to baby, I am yours.. how ever you want me and for as long or short as you want me”. I whisper softly.

“I do want you.. I always did”. She leans in, ghosting her lips over mine and I can’t stop myself, put pull her closer, deepening the kiss. It feels like coming home.

She presses herself into me, making me lose my balance and we end in a head on the floor, both of us laughing. “Whoops, sorry”.

“I don’t mind having you on top of me love, never did”. I chuckle. It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off me.

“Tom !” She giggles, and slap my shoulder. “Oh it has been so terrible to be away from you. Every day I wanted to go tell you that I forgave you”.

I stroke her hair gently, unable to stop smiling. “It’s okay baby, I did something really bad. I am just happy you forgave me”.

She leans in to kiss my nose. “I think I would forgive you anything.. I love you to much”.

“I love you even more darling”. I mumble, hearing how my voice get thick. Yeah I am just about to start sobbing here.

“Don’t cry Tom.. please don’t cry”. She cradles my head in her arms, fluttering kisses all over my face.

It only makes me sob harder and I kind of hiks out the words. “Sorry.. I can’t help it.. so happy”.

“Maybe.. Maybe I should stay here ? Choose a school here”. She say hesitantly. “I am not sure I can handle being away from you”.

“No baby, I can’t let you do that”. I shake my head. “It’s a big change, take it, go.. I won’t hold you back. I’ll come visit you often”.

She look at me. “But it would be very expensive Tom”.

“Believe me.. it’s not a problem”.


	45. A happy secret or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 weeks later  
> 

*River*  
“It’s nice of them to invite me too”. Kira say, as we get into the backseat of Zac’s car. We are all going to Ben and Amelie’s place for her birthday party, and I had been allowed to bring Kira.

I take her hand in mine. “Well everyone likes you and I am old enough to bring a date now”.

My mom glare at me from the from seat, she still find it a bit weird that I have a girlfriend. I am after all still her little boy. Kira blush slightly, she had thought everyone would hate her after that think with Zac, but no one seems to blame her.

She lace our fingers together and I lift her hand to my lips, kissing it. Zac catches my eyes in the rearview mirror, giving me a wink and I smile back. He has given me some great advice about what to do and what not to do and so far they have worked like a charm.

“So Mr Pugh, River tells me you are going on tour with Michael Buble !? That is so exciting”. She say looking at Zac.

He nods slowly. “Thank you, it actually is.. but please call me Zac”.

“I’ll try to remember that .. Zac”. She say with a shy smile. I know she still feels a bit awkward around him, having claimed they had sex. 

Zac is leaving next week, for a 5 week tour warming up for Michael Buble and I think it is wicked cool.

Mom has promised that we will go to at least one of the concerts and I honestly can’t wait. It is surely going to be awesome.

When we arrive I open the door and hold out my hand to Kira. She takes it, smiling warmly and let me help her out. My mom nudge Zac in the side. “I see someone is rubbing of on the kids manners”.

“Well I am raising a Young gentleman, am I not ?” Zac say with a smile, making my mom beam at him with love. If they weren’t just so cute together I would be throwing up a bit.

As we are greeting the others inside, Kira is clutching my hand hard, clearly nervous. I gently rub my thumb in circles on the back of her hand, as I lean in to whisper in her ear. “Relax darling, everyone here is good people”.

“She is so beautiful”. She nod towards Amelie. “She looks almost like a bride”.

“Yeah a bit”. I say. She is wearing a flowing short white dress, that could look a bit bridal.

A waiter walks around with glasses of champagne for everyone, well except me and Kira, we get a glass of Sprite instead.

Ben gently tap his glass with something, making a ringing sound and everyone look at him. “I just wanted to welcome everyone here and thank you for coming out to celebrate with us”.

“Yeah thank you so much for coming everyone”. Amelie say stepping up beside him. “Actually we have something to share with you.. as from yesterday Ben is now legally René’s father”.

Everyone cheers and raises their glasses to toast the good news and Ben smile. “Yeah.. I am now a father of one and before to long of two.. a real family.. just one thing left to fix”.

“And that would be what my dear ?” Amelie ask him, a smile tugging at her lips.

“We need to do something about that dreary last name of yours”. Ben is grinning like a loon. “What do you say we fix it right now ? I mean everyone is already here”.

There are gasps all around and Amelie giggles. “That sounds like a great idea.. I mean, I am wearing white and everything”.

Ben look around. “Sorry for cheating you all, but if you would like to join us in the garden we have a small wedding before dinner is served”.

Everyone follows them out into the garden were a priest is waiting under a canopy of white and light blue flowers.

“Oh this is so romantic, she is so lucky”. Kira saw all excited.

I slide my arm around her, pulling her into my side. “Well.. Maybe someday a lucky man will get to do the same for you”.

Actually I love how the ceremony is very simple and romantic. Everyone is awwing as René walks up in his little tux carrying the rings. And I see Zac whispering in my mum’s ear, probably threatening her with a proposal, honestly if he does, my mom would be an idiot to turn it down.

And when Ben dips his bride and kisses her lovingly, I wolf whistle, making my mother groan and everyone else laugh.

Then we all move back inside in the warmth and we all go to congratulate the happy couple. And they really do look happy, so very happy and in love.

*Ben*  
I pull Amelie into me, kissing her softly. “So how does it feel to be Mrs Cumberbatch ?”

“Well, beside not being able to pronounce my own last name correctly any longer, I feel absolutely marvelous darling”. She say grinning happily at me.

“So cheeky my dear”. I can’t help laughing, probably because I am so damn happy right now, finally my life seems perfect. “But that is part of what I love about you”.

She folds her hands around my neck. “And I love you cherié, Thank you for making this day magical”.

“Oh it really is nothing special darling, but you told me as small as possible and I aim to please you and make you happy, so it was my pleasure”. I tell her, before kissing her softly.

“It is perfect Ben, utterly perfect”. Her smile so filled with love. “And now lets go enjoy the dinner”.

I take her hand. “Let’s do that, my dear wife”.


	46. Making Tom happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romance and happiness for all

Chapter 46  
*Tom*  
I am standing to the side, sipping a glass of champagne. I am so happy for Ben and Amelie, they deserve each other and they look so very happy together.

Zac takes the microphone. “And now I would like to introduce Mr and Mrs Cumberbatch in their first dance”.

The music starts playing as Ben leads his beautiful bride onto the dancefloor, then Zac stars singing ‘It’s all about you’ by McFly. I have no doubt he is going to be a star, he has such a great voice and a real presence on stage.

“And I would answer all your wishes, if you asked me to  
But if you deny me one of your kisses, don't know what I'd do  
So hold me close and say three words, like you used to do”.

Ben is twirling Amelie over the floor, as she looks adoringly at him and everyone is smiling and saying aww at how cute they are together.

When the song ends Zac’s voice sounds again. “And now the happy couple would like for you to join them on the dancefloor for the next dance”.

He start singing ‘Accidentally in love’ with counting crows, and most of the couples join Ben and Amelie on the floor.

“So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love”

I see River bow lightly to Kira and then lead her out to the dancefloor. Those two are so very cute. And I can’t help smiling as I watch them. Sometimes I wish I could be that young and carefree again, start over and not mess up things.

Of course I am happy for all the happy couples, but I wish so badly that Paige was here.

“Can I ask for this dance”. I hear a voice behind me and turn to find Harmony. She of course have no one to dance with as Zac is up on the stage.

“It would be my pleasure”. I hold out my hand to her and she takes it, allowing me to lead her out on the floor.

She smile at me as I twirl her over the floor. It feels good dancing instead of just watching everyone from the sideline. “You are a wonderful dancer Tom”.

“Thank you darling, you are a graceful partner”. I smile back at her, Zac is a lucky man to have her, but I know that he know that.

“You are such a charmer”. She say with a small shake of her head and another warm smile.

*Harmony*  
After the dance I hug Tom, thanking him for dancing with me when Zac was unavailable. But he just smile softly. “It really was my pleasure darling, thanks”.

I go to find Zac, who has come down from the stage, and he pull me into his arms. “I saw you dancing with Tom, that was very sweet of you”.

“Oh it was as much for me, you were not available, so why not ask the second most handsome man here when he is just standing there ?” I say with a small grin.

“So you find Tom handsome do you ? Should I feel jealous now ?” He ask with a small laugh.

I wiggle my eyebrows. “Are you blind ? Of course he is handsome.. I mean look at him and that accent.. totally swoon worthy”.

He makes a face like he is feeling sick. “Could we turn down the fangirling over Tom here ?”

“Well did I forget to mention that I just happen to know someone much hotter ?” I slowly run my hand up his bicep.

“That was better”. He say, grinning at me.

I send him the sweetest smile I can manage. “Yeah I mean Ben is just so hot right ?”

“Oh, you cheeky little minx”. He grabs me and tickles me mercilessly.

“Stop please stop”. I scream, trying to get lose, but to no avail. “Please I’ll pee my pants”.

He doesn’t stop, but just laugh at my expense. “You are not wearing pants darling”.

“Panties then.. stop”. I cry out. “No stop, really.. there is something I want to speak to you, Ben and Amelie about”.

This time he stops. “What is it baby ?”

“Let’s go find the happy couple first.. no reason to say it all two times”. I grab his hand, pulling him along with me.

We manage to find Ben and Amelie taking a break from dancing. Ben smile at us. “Thank you so much for the songs Zac, that was awesome”.

“Yeah Thank you”. Amelie hug him. “It was so beautiful”.

Oh it was nothing guys”. He brushes it off. “But Harmony has something she wants to talk to us about”.

I discreetly nod towards Tom, who are sitting in a chair, looking like he is feeling sorry for himself. “We need to help Tom.. he has done so much for everyone else and here his is alone and miserable”.

“I agree”. Amelie say nodding. “He is just such a sweetheart. But what can we do to help him.. He misses Paige I guess”.

“Yeah.. I mean maybe one of us could talk her into coming.. the only people left here knowing her and her age won’t tell on them, so it should be safe. But then there is the whole her going to London thing”. I say.

Ben clear his throat. “Well, actually I have already called Paige ten minutes ago, and she is on her way. I kind of had the same thought”.

“Aww.. don’t I just have the best husband ?” Amelie say, looking adoringly at Ben. “Then we just need to figure out what to do about the London thing”.

“Actually”. Zac say with a small smile. “I might be working on something there, I just want to keep it close to the body till I know it is going to happen.. okay ?”

Paige:  
Ben called me, telling me that Tom missed me and that it would be safe for me to come, so I did instantly. 

I see him as soon as I walk in. He is sitting alone, looking to be deeply in his own thoughts, so I walk up behind him, tapping his shoulder. “Hey handsome, care for a dance ?”

“Thanks but I..”. He turn around to see that it’s me and in a flash he is on his feet, pulling me into his arms and kissing me. When he breaks it off again he smile at me. “Paige, I missed you so badly”.

“I missed you to Tom. Ben called me and said it was save to come. That we don’t have to hide here, som come dance with me love”. I take his hand.

He smile the most beautiful smile, leading me to the dance floor. “My pleasure darling”.


End file.
